Bows and Toads to Pans and Pipeweed
by kmcwells
Summary: Upon arriving to Bag End, Frodo meets someone who changes his life forever. Cowritten by FrodoBaggins1982 Part 2 started, if you don't want to read part one, read Chapter 14.
1. From the Beginning

Kalista, a small hobbit girl with raven black hair and emerald green eyes stood outside her family's Smial. With her little brother, Samwise in tow, the girl walked up the hill where the large tree at the top held a small, wooden swing. The little boy trudged along behind his older sister in a daze, draggin his feet churning up the dust. The birds were out singing beautiful songs and flying about erratically. "Samwise, sometime I wonder why I'm cursed to have a baby broher. Can't you walk a little faster? I would like to get home before supper." Kalista yanked a little at Sam's arm causing him to yelp but walk rather then watch the birds.

Grumbling a little as she placed the smaller Hobbit on the swing, she started to push him back and forth. The 4-year-old began to giggle uncontrollably. "Higher Kallie, higher!" he'd squeak out between giggles and squeals. Kalista rolled her eyes but did as he said. She pushed him a little harder on the swing and, despite herself, smiled at the thrill in such a simple thing.

As the two were playing, the clip-clop of a pony and buggy was heard coming up the path of Bag Shot Row. Kalista looked down and saw the buggy moving up the hill, towards Bag End, the Baggins family home. It was huge and luxurious with plush carpets and big, but cozy, rooms. And as welcoming at the home was, the owner was more so, being the most peculiar, and most friendly hobbit she'd ever known, almost like the grandfather she'd never known. But who could Bilbo be expecting, he never got company in a buggy, most walked and used the excuse of walking day and night to stayed in one of the large rooms, eat his food and take advantage of his dragon gold rumored to be in the walls and floor boards. Sam laughed loudly as he swung back and before she could do anything, she landed on her back side with a thud and got kicked in the back of the head as Sam swung back by to go forward. Angrily, she jumped off the grund and grabbed Sam from the swing, mid air. Sam started to complain but stopped as he saw the look in Kalista's eyes and simply followed her toward Bag End, not knowing why.

The buggy, driven by Saradoc Brandybuck; master of Buckland, came down the road and came to a stop in front of Bag End. Joining Saradoc was a young Hobbit lad of about fourteen years in age. A slight breeze rustled the boy's dark hair and made his cheeks blush against the cold compared to the rest of his fair skin. He was quiet and not too sure about what to think about Hobbiton or the Great Hill for that matter. He kicked a rock as he hopped out of th buggy and glanced around, examining what had changed since he last visited Bilbo with his mother the summer previous.

Frodo Baggins, son of Drogo Baggins made a fast run for the door hopeful to surprise Bilbo as he was not to arrive for a few more hours. Saradoc laughed at the boy's enthusiasm to see Bilbo and just let him be as he set the horse comfortable in front of Bag End. Just then, the large, green, circular door opened and revealed a handsome looking Hobbit in a brown tweed vest and velvet pant suit. Frodo smiled brightly, disguising his disappointing at the failed surprise, and his bright blue eyes danced at the site of his cousin. "Bilbo!"

"Frodo my lad, it is about time you came and visited me!" Bilbo said with a merry laugh, arms wide with pipe in hand.

"I am so glad to see you too." Frodo responded, wrapping the older hobbit tight in his arms. Bilbo smiled and returned the embrace. "I have your room all set and ready for your things." He stated as he looked up to Saradoc, who was waiting patiently to speak with him.

"Frodo lad, why don't you take this inside for me…" Bilbo handed him the book he had lying on the bench outside the door and the boy eagerly took it and disappeared inside. Saradoc watched Frodo leave and held his tongue until positive he was out of ear shot, "Thank you for taking him….He's been moping around since the…accident. Got so excited every time he heard your name, we figured it was the best place for him." He tapped theremaining pipe weed from his pipe and pulled some luggage down, "there's a little money in the bottom of this chest here…help pay for expenses…it was all we could get from the account until he is of age." Frodo appeared back at the door peering out at their gloomy faces.

"All his things are in the coach, but we just came from quite a long Ride from Buckland." Saradoc said with a hint in his voice of the boy's presence. Bilbo picked up on the hint right away "Bless me, where are my manners?" He chuckled to lighten the mood. "Come in and have something to eat, I have a fresh pot of tea ready."

Saradoc nodded and then looked at Frodo. "Frodo, lad, take what you can carry from the coach and take them to your new room while I talk to Bilbo." Frodo nodded and when Bilbo and Saradoc went inside, Frodo stood out in front of Bag End, quietly taking in the new place, and wondering what the two were talking about.

Kalista walked briskly up the hill and stopped at the fence of Bag End. She watched, unnoticed by the boy meeting Bilbo and then Saradoc and Bilbo going inside, leaving the boy standing alone. "Well, that's interesting."

Sam started to ask her "What's interesting," but she shushed him and walked over a little closer to get a closer look at the new comers. She peeked around the buggy and saw the boy standing on the steps. Kalista had never seen him before, but he had some resemblance to Bilbo, the same face shape, very "Elfin" as Bilbo put it. But this boy seemed different; his hair was darker and he was much thinner than any of the Hobbit lads she knew.

Once Frodo had caught his bearings, he walked over to the buggy to pick up some of his bags. It was then, Frodo noticed two young Hobbits over by the gate, watching him. Frodo looked at them with a wide, inquisitive look in his eyes but said nothing. He never did get along with other individuals, people said he was shy and quiet in an peculiar, unnatural way, and he had heard them. They would think so too and what good would I be to make someone dislike you, so he overlooked the two, turned his head to the buggy and grabbed a few sacks from the cart.

As Frodo walked back towards the front door of Bag End, Kalista took this as her chance to meet the boy and swiftly slunk up towards him. She knew he noticed her and she frowned at his rudeness of ignoring her being there. After telling Sam to wait for her by the gate, Kalista walked up to the boy and smiled politely and greeted him. "Hi!"

Frodo glanced over to the lass and smiled a gentle, polite smile. "Hullo" he mumbled as he brought the bags to the door, put them down and returned to the buggy for an extra load. Kalista smiled a little more as she watched him remove the bags two by two. He had an awful lot of things to carry. Was he moving in? "Can I help?"

"These are a little heavy for you, I have it under control." Frodo replied as he climbed up into the back of the buggy and started sorting his effects. Once he found the bag he was searching for, he dropped it down to the floor, it landed with a _thud_. Three bags later, he jumped back down and brought them over to the door. Kalista was a little perturbed at that comment, how dare he? She was perfectly capable of carrying a few bags of clothes. "They don't look heavy." She said, following him to the door.

Frodo stopped at the door and looked over at the young Hobbitess with a arched brow. He then picked up a particularly heavy bag; one filled with books Frodo had borrowed from Bilbo and handed it to the girl. "Alright then, you can carry this one." He tossed it to her.

Kalista smiled and happily caught the bag. The bag felt like a ton of rocks and she grunted from the weight and regained her balance from the force of impact. Reluctant to prove the boy right, she carried the bag without a complaint, even if she was dragging the bag more than carrying it.

Sam, who had been quietly watching the scene from the fence, giggled and then yelled over to his sister: "Kalista is a weaky." Kalista glared at her younger brother, who stuck out his tongue out playfully. "You can go home Samwise." Giggling, the boy trotted off down the road towards his home. It was almost suppertime anyway and he was hungry.

Frodo smirked to himself at the site of the girl half carrying and half dragging the bag. When he came to the front of the door again, he took the bag from the girl and handed her a lighter one. "My name is Frodo." He then said with a smile as he opened the door. She mirrored him and tossed the pack over her shoulder. "Kalista, people call me Kallie" she held her hand out to shake. Frodo smirked and took her hand, kissing it as he had been trained for years, "good to meet you, Kalista" A few moments later, after shock had subsided, she re-shouldered the pack, "So, you're moving in?" She asked curiously.

"Yes. Bilbo is my Uncle. Well, he is more my cousin, but we are closer than that, if you know what I mean." Frodo started to ramble on about his relationship with Bilbo and stopped. A light smile appeared on his face then as he walked inside the Smial. "He invited me to move in because Brandy Hall was so crowded." Walking down the hall, Frodo admired all the richly decorated rooms of Bag End. Fine cherry wood tables and green velvet cushioned chairs lining along the walls of the hole. The beautiful throw rugs softened the cool tile and hard wood of the floor. Bilbo could be heard talking to Saradoc in the kitchen, but Frodo and Kalista turned the other direction to find his new room.

It had all come together now. In the past weeks, she had helped Bilbo set up a new bedroom in his old study. She had wondered why Bilbo would be doing this because there were many other marvelous rooms down the other hall, she had even asked him a few times, but the older Hobbit was always busy with something else and he often forgot about her questions. "I think it is the one at the end of the hall." She pointed to a round door which almost blended into the darkness.

Frodo looked over at Kalista as he walked down the hall. "I take it you come here often, since you seem to know where everything is."

Kalista chuckled a little, "Actually yes. Mostly to help my Da, but sometimes I come inside to help Bilbo." Kalista paused for a moment and then continued. "My Da's the gardener here; if you were wondering."

"Oh," Frodo commented. He walked into the room Kalista pointed out. The room was much larger than the room he had at Brandy Hall, it was even his own. Two closets lined the north and east walls and a large 4 poster bed stood in the middle of the room with large fluffy pillows in silk cases and a warm comforter throw over the top in a dark emerald green. A small desk sat below the only window, fresh with paper, ink bottle and a new quill. Placing the bags in the corner on the floor, Frodo sat on and bed and bounced on it to get a good feel. It was nice and soft, obviously unused previously as the air escaped from the other side of the mattress, compressing to pillow around him.

The only problem with the room was the one small window, obscured by a curtain. Frodo did not mind the dimness too much; it would help him to sleep better at night. The lamps gave the room sufficient light for when he wanted to read or write. He looked to Kalista who was placing the bag down next to the other and played with the feather quill sticking out of the bottle, it wasn't everyday other kids came to talk to him; and she was a inquisitive one.

"So you're not a Baggins then? If you lived at Brandy Hall." Kalista then asked rather absentlmindedly, blowing on the feather. She knew a little about the families of the Shire. Names like the Sackville-Bagginses; who didn't get along with the regular Baggins'. The Brandybucks, who went on wild adventures with the Tooks. She was also familiar with who lived where, thanks to Bilbo, who often taught Kalista about Shire relations. Kalista stopped playing with the feather and watched Frodo intently.

"I am so a Baggins." Frodo snapped dryly. He sat up straight on his bed and cocked an eyebrow. "My father was Drogo Baggins. I lived in Buckland because my mother was a Brandybuck and most of my relations were there, but that doesn't make me any less a Baggins."

Kalista jumped back a step at the outburst "Sorry, sorry; no need to get upset. It was just a simple question." That was the fastest she'd seen anyone get so agitated. Perhaps she should have to start watching her questions around him. The last thing she wanted to do was offend this boy and make Bilbo mad.

Frodo let out a little sigh and stood up from the bed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to..." He muttered.

Kalista smiled a little and cut him off, "Don't worry about it. So, do you like your room? I mean, it is a little dark, but I'm sure that you'll get used to it." About that time, Bilbo came up to Frodo's door and smiled with surprise.

"Oh, Kallie-dear! Did you sneak in?" He laughed. "Well, I am sure you two have met and all. I was just coming to check and see how everything is going over; if you took a liking to your room or not." He then stated, looking between Kalista and Frodo.

Frodo smiled to Bilbo and nodded his head slightly. "It is great." He stated before looking around. "It is much bigger than my old room."

Bilbo nodded with agreement. "Yes well, we can always move you to a smaller room if you like?" He offered nonchalantly, a smirk crossing his thin lips.

"No," Frodo stated almost immediately. "This is just fine." He smiled, sitting on the bed again, to show that he was not planning on moving out of the new room. "It is just...different, that is all."

Bilbo smiled warmly at Frodo. "Alright then. Are you hungry? Kalista, if you'd like, you could stay as well. I've got plenty of food in the pantry." Kalista stifled a giggle; Bilbo was famous for his ability to make people eat, even when not hungry. Before anyone could say anything, he started to ramble off everything he could make. "Lets see; we have some leftover pork, cheese, bread, honey cakes, how about some eggs?" he offered.

Frodo held back a laugh as he stood. "It all sounds wonderful Bilbo." He stated. "But I am not too hungry right now. I would rather like to go looking around the fields, if that is ok." Frodo's eyes suddenly became wide, blue, pleading orbs. It was his secret weapon against Bilbo and any other adult who wanted him to eat or do something he didn't want too.

Bilbo nodded, "Just the same, your relatives told me you didn't eat much. I just figured, since you had been on the road a while..." He stopped and looked at Frodo, giving into the boy's routine. "All right; I'm rambling again. Go have some fun." Frodo smiled and hugged Bilbo thankfully. "I will eat something when I return." He stated.

Bilbo nodded and returned the hug before walking back into the kitchen, talking of how unnatural it was for a young boy not to eat.

Kalista grinned a little and nudged Frodo in the shoulder. "He's going to have you fat if you stay here too long." Frodo grinned at Kalista and watched as Bilbo went walking back into the kitchen with Saradoc. He then stuck his hands into his trouser pockets and headed out of Bag End.

There was a wonderful view of the Party Field and the distance town of Hobbiton only a little bit a way. Frodo was curious to know all about Hobbiton and the woods around it. Kalista followed him out and watched him patiently. He seemed a little at a lost for where to start exploring.

"Do you want me to show you around? I mean; I know just as much about Hobbiton as anyone else here should. I'd have to check in first, but other than that, we can go where ever you want." Kalista questioned.

Frodo didn't look at Kalista at first, he was still eying up the land around him but he suddenly broke his thoughts and smiled. "If you want, but..." Frodo stopped what he was going to say, he did not want to seem rude to this girl; she was being quite friendly and helpful to him.

"But what?" she asked. 'But' was always a bad thing, especially with boys.

"Nothing." Frodo replied. "Let's go get you checked in." He then stated as he waited for Kalista's lead.

Kalista smiled and started to walk off, leading him down Bag Shot rowas they walked the houses became suddenly dreary and worn down, but a light seemed to shine from the people, maybe children were at play and ran to father who can home from work, wives and the older girls stood about gossiping, cutting orka and snapping beans. And Kalista seemed to know them all, "that's where the cottons live, they have a 5 kids…only ones a girl….and here are the Proudfoot's and next to us at the orange door…" she trailed off as Frodo looked around. He had not seen family's so poor but so happy. "here it is" Kalista smiled and ran up to the door, pushing in the bottom half and leaving the top closed, 'hi mum, this is Frodo…..do you mind if we go play?" She walked in and saw Sam sitting at the table playing in some bread dough and watching his mother, Belle, sew some shirts.

Belle turned to her youngest daughter and looked to Frodo, "Oh, you must be the one Bilbo's been talking about! I'm Bell." she introduced herself as politely as she could, considering the smudged flour on her cheek and infant she was holding who was all to fascinated with a kerchief. She was not the most beautiful hobbit, but she had a warm inviting smile and a shine in her eyes that expressed an inward spark she put aside for family, one a mother normally had.

Frodo extended his hand as he watched her…suddenly missing his own mother. "Hello, I am Frodo. Nice to meet you. I hope you don't mind if Kalista shows me around." Bell nodded, "I think it'll be alright. She has her chores done. Just be back in time for dinner Kalista."

"Alright Mum, I'll see you tonight, and thank you!" Kalista then gave Bell a hug and then Sam one. "See you later Squirt." He responded by waving a dough caked hand at her before returning to his work.

Frodo jogged out of the Smial and came up being Kalista. Now that they had the green light, Frodo was excited to start exploring. "Well, where to first?"

Kalista started to think. Where all could she take him? There were the forests, Hobbiton, the party field, she could tell him about the green dragon, or take him to the lake. She finally decided that this was not her choice. "What do you want to see? We have a lot here." She smiled; this was going to be fun.

"That helps. You know more about this place than I do." Frodo frowned and then looked around. "Well, what about the woods?" Kalista smiled excitedly; she knew the perfect place to take him. "Alright. That's my favorite place to get lost in. There is a huge tree I'm not supposed to climb, but I do anyway. I'll show you." She said before walking off with him following. "It's kind of scary at night, but during the day it's pretty."

Frodo followed after Kalista and smirked. "I have been in worse forest at night in Buckland, I can handle these. But I am sure they are nice." He smiled. Kalista smirked a little and watched Frodo quietly. 'So, he was as stubborn as he was adventurous.'

The two walked for a few miles before coming to the edge of the woods. The sun shone through the trees, lighting the inner paths nicely with bright, warm light, nothing scary or treacherous around for miles. Frodo and Kalista then entered the woods and began to walk in quite enjoyment.

The ground was covered in cool green grass and the trees were in full bloom as they always were in the mid spring seasons. Frodo loved walking and soon they were so deep into the woods, that they would no longer see any signs of Hobbiton or the Great Hill.

Eventually, after a little bit of walking, Kalista and Frodo came to a clearing of woods where a large oak tree grew. It was tall and thick and the branches were rugged and strong. Looking to Frodo, Kalista smiled and started to climb. "Come on Frodo." She hollered from a few branches up.

Frodo began to climb the tree after Kalista. He struggled a little at first but then got the knack for the tree. Catching up with Kalista, Frodo looked down towards the ground. They were rather high and were able to see a good distance of woods, but Frodo was not scared. He often climbed trees at Brandy Hall. "I take it you do not listen when they tell you not to climb?" He grinned.

Kalista grinned and nodded her head. "I love climbing trees. It makes me feel bigger. Come on, almost there." She climbed a little higher and then sat on one of the larger branches and waited for Frodo.

Frodo continued to climb and eventually made it to the tree branch where Kalista was waiting. It was large and strong enough for both to sit on. Frodo looked down and laughed. "And they say Hobbit's hate heights." He commented through panted breaths.

Kalista giggled a little. "Out of breath are we?

"I am fine." He stated defensively as he leaned back on the branch gently and looked upward. The view was wonderful and it was so peaceful. Frodo started to feel like maybe he could call this home.

"This is the best place in the entire Shire to watch the sunrise and sunset. You can see the whole sky." She waved her arm a little bit trying to give an example. "Also no one else come here. It's my secret place. Well, now it can be yours too, if you can make it up here." She grinned teasingly as she noticed Frodo's ragged breaths. The sky turned orange as the sun snak below the distant hills and the tall trees. In the west the sun was sleeping and the east the oon appeared surrounded by the bright stars.

"Thank you for showing me this." Frodo smiled, looking up at the sky.

Frodo watched in silence but soon moved a little as the sky began to darken. He did not realize the two had spent so much time talking and sitting in the oak; he did not even get to explore all he wanted to see. "We should be getting back home." He stated as he began to climb down the Oak. He stopped, clasping onto the thick trunk and looked up at Kalista impatiently. "Are you coming?"

Kalista nodded but she didn't want to leave yet; the sky was so pretty. But she remembered about her promise to her mother about being home for dinner. She had no choice but to followed Frodo down from the tree. "Alright then, lets go." She smiled, revealing her dimpled cheeks and started to climb down.

Frodo smiled as he jumped off the last few inches of the tree and then waited to help Kalista down. There was a slight breeze in the air, but the evening was still quite warm. "This was fun." He smiled.

"Yes, it was, we'll have to do it again sometime." Kalista returned. "I come here in the morning usually, but it's very early. If you want to meet me here sometime, you can." She offered. "That would be fun. Then perhaps you can show me a little more around. Are there any more Hobbits our age around?" Frodo asked as they walked towards the road leading to the Great Hill.

The forest was now completely dark, a major contrast to the once lighted area from only a few hours ago. Frodo stretched his arms outward to feel his way through the trees as he walked, so not to loose his balance, or bump into something.

"A few, but not too many." Kalista frowned a little. "There is my sister, May, and then the Proudfoots have a boy a few years younger then me. Most are older or younger. Most of them are Sam's age." "Oh." Frodo commented. It wasn't that he didn't like Kalista, but the thought that he was the only one around close to his age depressed him. But then, Frodo thought about Lotho Sackville-Baggins, a relation of Frodo and Bilbo's. Though Frodo never met him, he heard he was about Frodo's age. Perhaps Bilbo could give some insight on that?

The night became cooler and the two were practically shivering as they made it to Kalista's Smial. Frodo stopped to say good night and thank you for Kalista's kindness to him. "I hope Bilbo wasn't too worried that I was out so late."

"Well, if he is, just smile at him with a little pout and make your eyes big like you did before. He won't care after that." Kalista laughed as she made a pout face to give Frodo and example. "Get's him every time." She giggled. "Well, it was nice meeting you Frodo Baggins." Kalista smiled and curtsied at Frodo mocking his formality upon meeting, causing the older boy to laugh.

"It was nice meeting you Kalista..." Frodo then paused; he did not know her last name. Kalista grinned and bowed her head a little, staring down at the ground.

"Kalista-Rose Gamgee. If you were wondering my full name." She said in an almost sing song voice. She loved her name and let everyone in the Shire know too. Not too many hobbit lasses had the name 'Kalista.' It was quite original and Kalista was very proud.

Frodo nodded as he took the name in. "Very well, Kalista-Rose." He chuckled. "Thank you for showing me around." Frodo then fell silent and waited for Kalista to go on inside before he started for Bag End.

Kalista nodded and walked into the Smial, waving to him before closing the door. Inside, Kalista walked into the kitchen to where her meal, left over and cold, awaited her. But she was too excited to eat and only picked at the food on her plate. She was quite taken with the new boy; he was different from anyone else in Hobbiton. Maybe it was because he was new, or because he was a relative of Bilbo's. She then wondered just how much like Bilbo Frodo was. Was he adventurous like Bilbo? "Most interesting." She commented to herself with a soft smile and ate her meal.

Frodo started walking to Bag End, crossing his arms over his chest to block out the cold. He took a last look back at Kalista's door and smiled. "Most interesting." Suddenly, the smell of mushroom soup filled the air and Frodo looked over to Bag End. The lights were on and Frodo could tell Bilbo was preparing supper. Saradoc's cart was no longer in front of the Smial, which meant he must have left, leaving Frodo and Bilbo alone. Frodo was quite excited to talk to Bilbo about everything and to get a chance to settle down into his new home. He was definitely going to like it here. "Most interesting indeed." He thought out loud before entering Bag End.


	2. Concerning Dragons

Kalstia woke up bright and early, as usual the next morning. She quietly snuck out of the Smial so not to wake the baby, marigold. Once she was safe, she headed down the hill and towards the old Oak. The sky was still dark but a tint of purple was beginning to appear. She was excited, as always to met with Frodo for the day.  
  
Upon reaching the Oak, she saw that Frodo was already sitting on a branch up in the tree. He was leaning back, sleeping. Kalista quietly climbed up the branches and sat on a limb besides him. The opportunity to annoy Frodo while he was sleeping so innocently overcame Kalista and she leaned towards the sleeping hobbit and blew lightly on his ear lobe.  
  
Frodo lightly winced and slapped his ear a little, thinking a fly had landed on him at one moment. He moved slightly, still keeping his balance and then tilted his head over to his side, back to sleep again. Stifling a giggle, Kalista did the action again, lightly blowing on his ear. Frodo grunted a little and slapped his ear again, before opening his eyes with a jolt. He looked over to Kalista blankly, forgetting where he was at the moment, and then yawned. "Good Morning."  
  
"Good morning to you too!" She laughed and then sat down beside Frodo on the sturdy branch quietly. Immediately, Frodo brought his arm up and wrapped it around Kalista's shoulder. The two sat like that for a while, watching the stars slowly fade from the sky.  
  
"How was your day?" He asked casually, relaxing against her body and closing his eyes.  
  
"It was wonderful." Her tone was rather sarcastic; she hated cleaning and mending clothes. "How about you? Did you have fun with the Delving aristocrats?" A giggle left Kalista's lips as she watched the 'sleeping' hobbit next to her. He looked so peaceful, even if he was not really sleeping. But his peaceful expression soon changed at the thought of yesterday's activities.  
  
Frodo grumbled something inaudible before yawning again. "Starving for a year would have been more fun than meeting those people." He commented. "I hate being 'adorable.'"  
  
Kalista laughed a little, noticing Frodo as he gently rubbed his left cheek. He seemed to be remembering something not too pleasant that had occurred. Though she pitied him, she still could not give up the opportunity to torment him. "Who said you were adorable?"  
  
"Everyone says I am adorable; it is a known fact." He stated smugly and rather arrogantly. He then opened his eyes and grinned and Kalista. "Besides, one of us has to take the role."  
  
Kalista's jaw dropped and she smacked Frodo in the arm for his comment. "Fine then, if you want to be that way, Baggins."  
  
Smiling devilishly, Frodo nudged Kalista back after the slap and looked back at the rising sun. Kalista nudged him back, for good measure, and then started to wonder about Frodo again. She often would sit by herself and watch Frodo. Noticing his odd features and behavior. Kalista had not seen too many hobbits that were that pale with contrasting dark hair. And his eyes were so piercing! Most Hobbits she knew had dark eyes, bit blue like his.  
  
'It was amazing.' She thought to herself. She then wondered how he came to have such features. But she couldn't ask anyone; she would seem silly to Frodo and she did not want that. But the two were friends; maybe he would not mind a simple question. What hurt would it do? "Frodo?" Kalista finally asked, biting her lip a little.  
  
"What is it?" Asked Frodo curiously. Kalista was quiet for a moment, trying to think of how to word her question. She did not want to hit a nerve and offend Frodo; but if she wanted to know more about him, she had to ask the next question.  
  
"Frodo, What were your parents like? I mean, what did they look like?"  
  
Frodo looked at Kalista for a moment, a little at loss at what to say. He knew what his parents looked like; of course, he just could not put their descriptions into words. It was quite hard sometimes. "Well," He started hesitantly. "My father was rather large with a tan complexion. He had these wonderful brown eyes and a kind face. And my mother..." Frodo paused for a moment. "My mother was the most beautiful woman." He said with a sad smile on his face. "She had black hair and fair skin and dark eyes, like my father." Frodo suddenly became quiet as he watched the sky's purple and gold clouds mingle with each other.  
  
Kalista nodded quietly. 'Where did he get blue eyes then?' Maybe a grandparent or something? In her mind she started to picture Frodo's parents, it was just too bad she never had a chance to meet them. Kalista looked out at the sky, as Frodo did.  
  
She loved mornings and how everything seemed to come alive once the sun appeared in the sky. The rest of her family did not know what they were missing, sleeping in late and missing such a beautiful scene. Maybe one day she could bring her brothers or sisters out to see the sun rise. Sam would like that; Kalista knew that for sure.  
  
"I wish I had met them." Kalista finally spoke, breaking the silence that fell over the two.  
  
"You would have liked them, especially my mother. Bilbo loved her." Frodo smiled and let out a last yawn before starting his decent from the tree. She watched him go down and then followed after him. "Well, if they were anything like you or Bilbo, then I know I would have liked them.  
  
Frodo looked up at Kalista and smiled. "My mom was a Brandybuck and loved adventures. That is why Bilbo liked her so much, I think."  
  
"Sometimes I wish I could go on an adventure. Travel to the Misty Mountains or meet a dragon. You know, like Bilbo always tells us in his stories." Sighing a little, Kalista looked off to the East where the sun was brightly shining in the sky. The way the clouds spread across the sky made it appear as if there was a tall mountain range in the distance just waiting to be explored.  
  
"Yes, or meeting the Elves." Frodo added as he landed on the ground. He waited patiently as Kalista hopped down to the ground. Soon, the two were walking off back home at Bag Shot Row.  
  
"That reminds me, I want to ask Bilbo to tell me about what happens after he got to the dragon's chamber. He won't tell me because he says it's to scary for me." She giggled a little and followed after Frodo.  
  
Frodo grinned a little and let out a knowing sigh. "It is really a good tale. VERY scary." He grinned and walked off, saying nothing else.  
  
Kalista cocked an eyebrow and watched as Frodo walked off. "You mean, he told you about the dragon before me?" She looked in shock as she started to follow him across the woods. "What happens?"  
  
"Nope, I can not tell you. You are too young and it would give you nightmares." He chuckled and continued walking.  
  
"You better tell me, Frodo." Kalista grumbled. She was agitated now; she hated being kept out of the dark from things, especially from Bilbo's stories. She was too old enough to hear about the dragon.  
  
Frodo shook his head swiftly and continued on. "Maybe in about five years Bilbo will tell you about Smaug."  
  
Growling again, she ran after Frodo and looked at him pleadingly. "His name was Smaug? Oh, come on Frodo; please tell me? "  
  
"Nope, I promised Bilbo I would not tell." He lied. Bilbo never actually told him he could not tell anyone, but Frodo knew Bilbo liked to tell his stories and if he wanted to tell them to Kalista, he would when he felt the time was right.  
  
Kalista furrowed her brow a little and shook her head. "You're lying. He said no such thing."  
  
Raising an eyebrow at Kalista, Frodo grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "What if I am? I am still not telling you."  
  
Kalista grumbled a little; once again Frodo Baggins knew something she did not. "Well, when I know something you want to know, I'll remember not to tell you." She huffed and walked along back to Bag Shot Row.  
  
"We shall see." Frodo stated defiantly as he followed after her. He couldn't help but smile; he loved to agitate her so much. At least he wasn't as grumpy now as he was when he first woke up. But he was still tired so going back to Bag End sounded wonderful.  
  
A silence fell upon the two Hobbits again and Frodo nudged against Kalista to get her attention. "I think Bilbo wanted to go for a hike today. Maybe if you get done your chores, you can come along..."  
  
Kalista smiled at the thought. She loved to go walking with Bilbo and Frodo. However, she was still mad at Frodo's stubbornness and was not ready to forgive him. "Maybe, but then again, maybe I don't want too." She then hotly trounced ahead, with her nose in the air, hoping he would get perturbed.  
  
Frodo cocked his head a little and sighed. She wanted to make him feel guilty, but he would not let her. He ran up to her and walked just a little ahead of her and cleared his throat. "That is fine with me. But Bilbo said we might meet some Elves. But since you don't want to go..." He grinned and walked off towards Bag End, not saying another word.  
  
Kalista gave Frodo a questioning look. 'Was Bilbo really going to take Frodo to meet elves? Or was this another trick of Frodo's? She could never tell with him. "Why do you do these things to me?"  
  
"What things?" Frodo asked teasingly, as if he did not know what she was talking about. Kalista glared at Frodo, she was tired of this game and pushed him a little and then walked passed him quietly. Frodo laughed and caught up to her, pushing her harder in return, and walked off ahead a little faster.  
  
The two then began to race up the hill; both determined to beat the other. Eventually, they came to Kalista's smial and went around back to where her window was. She slipped inside quietly, so not to wake her family and then turned and looked back at Frodo. He was panting for breath from their run, but he was smiling terribly.  
  
"Frodo," She whispered to him. "You will tell me about the dragon, won't you?" Her face was innocent with curiosity and she smiled at him, her dimples became noticeable marks on her face.  
  
Frodo chuckled and then nodded his head in agreement. "I will. Eventually; when you are older."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise." Frodo responded softly. 


	3. Mischeif and Mayhem

A few months had passed and Frodo was enjoying his time in Hobbiton very much. Bilbo was wonderful and the two often did many things together. Cooking, Walking and camping in the woods were Frodo's favorite activities. Bilbo was even teaching Frodo how to read and write his letters. Frodo was also having fun with the Gamgees; they were his closest friends. Especially Kalista. Frodo made it a point to get up before sunrise every morning so he and Kalista can sit in the old oak to watch the morning begin. The two had become practically inseparable.  
  
On one warm April day, the two had decided to visit the bakery in Hobbiton. They both had the urge to try the new Honey cakes being offered there. Hobbiton was busy, as always with all the people going about their business. Some of the women waved to both Kalista and Frodo as they walked along the streets and Frodo smiled back.  
  
Kalista Laughed a little at the old women. They were always funny; trying to act young, but it only revealed their true ages. "Ah, there's the bakery." Kalista grinned and pointed towards the shop. "Want to race?" She said asked, her voice was full of competition.  
  
Frodo looked impishly at Kalista and bit his lip in thought. Then, without warning, he pushed Kalista in the shoulder, knocking her off balance, and started running. "Hey, no fair!" She whined and began to chase after Frodo. Of course, Frodo was the faster runner and would easily beat Kalista, but it did not hurt to try and win.  
  
As Kalista ran, she bumped into an older hobbit that was carrying a few rolls of cloth towards to tailors. The cloth fell to the ground and the hobbit started to yell. "Oh, I'm sorry." Kalista said as she stopped, about to help pick the cloth up, but continued to run again as she saw Frodo getting closer to the bakery. "Come back here!" She yelled at Frodo before speeding off again, leaving the old Hobbit quite flustered by bump and run.  
  
Frodo laughed and looked back for a moment to see the old Hobbit looking back at them and yelling something not too polite. Unfortunately, he did not see a cart of apples being pulled up in front of him. As he returned his gaze before him, Frodo rammed into the Hobbit pushing the cart and the two knocked over to the ground, apples flying all over the market place.  
  
Kalista stopped, mortified at what happened, but then began to crack up in a fit of laughter. "You did it now!" She called teasingly to Frodo, who was currently on the ground surrounded by apples. Kalista rushed over to help Frodo up, so they could run before anyone decided to yell at him or her but suddenly strong hands grabbed Frodo and Kalista by the backs of their shirts. "What is going on here?" Asked a stern, bewildered, and familiar voice.  
  
Frodo looked up and frowned at the older Hobbit who did not look too happy at the disturbance. "Hello Uncle..." Frodo replied meekly. Bilbo glared at the two Hobbits menacingly, though it was apparent Bilbo was about to break into laughter. He only looked tough to keep his image for the staring Hobbits.  
  
"Into more trouble I see." He stated as he pulled the two on towards Bag End. "Well, I am glad I found you two before you cause all of Hobbiton to fall to the ground."  
  
Frodo was blushing with embarrassment as he was being carried home. He just remained quiet, grumbling every now and then. When he glimpsed over to Kalista, he saw that she was doing the same thing and Bilbo was chuckling at both of them. He could even hear the faint laughter and murmurings from the townsfolk as they left.  
  
Kalista just kept her mouth shut, ever so slowly turning a wonderful shade of bright red. "Sorry?" She squeaked out.  
  
"Yes, terribly sorry Bilbo." Frodo added as he looked up at Bilbo with innocent eyes.  
  
Bilbo just sighed and let the younger Hobbits down from his grip. "Yes, sorry you both got caught." He stated with a chuckle. Bilbo then looked at Kalista. "Kallie, dear, your mother wants you home to help with chores."  
  
Kalista frowned and let out a moan of disgust. She didn't want to do chores now. Why was she always stuck doing every thing at home? "Do I have too?"  
  
"Yes, you have too." Bilbo stated as he looked at Frodo. "And as for you, I want you to get cleaned up. We have to take a trip to Michel Delving. We have a special audience with the mayor and some other officials who would like to meet you Frodo."  
  
Frodo just frowned. "Do I have too?"  
  
Kalista grinned a little displaying the wide gap from her most recent lost tooth. She would have laughed at him if it weren't for the fact that he could easily push her and get away with it.  
  
"Yes, now both of you get a move on. I have to go back to Hobbiton and finish my errands. I will see you in a few hours Frodo lad." Bilbo stated as he began to turn towards the town.  
  
Frodo just grumbled and started walking to Bag End. "Just great..."  
  
"You have go see the frumpy people!' Kalista taunted with a playful laugh. "Don't forget to stick out your pinky when drinking tea."  
  
Frodo glared at Kalista and then looked towards the Hill. "I hate them. Always questioning me and examining me to make sure I am 'In good hands.' I rather eat rocks then go."  
  
"Well, have fun Frodo." Kalista then laughed, jabbing her fist playfully into his arm before she ran off to her smial. Frodo did not pursue her; he was too much in a foul mood for any more games. He just walked passed the Gamgee smial and then entered Bag End where he prepared for the awful and long day ahead of him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few hours later, Bilbo returned home with a basket of fresh fruit and some cheeses and newly tailored jackets for himself and Frodo. He arrived home in a wagon and pony, lent to him by Farmer Tom Cotton. It would make the trip to Michel Delving easier. Frodo was sitting in the leather chair in front of the fireplace, moping about as if he were sitting on death row. He was washed and wearing a matching brown pants and vest suit.  
  
Bilbo smiled hesitantly at the boy and went into his own room to change. He was just as excited about meeting the mayor and his friends as Frodo was. Politicians and their wives were stuffy folk. And the list of questions he was sure to be asked ran through his mind in circles. After washing his face and putting on a light green pants and vest suit, Bilbo reentered the common room and smiled at Frodo.  
  
"Are you ready lad?" He asked as Frodo followed Bilbo's lead and walked outside Bag End towards the horse. There was already some food stored in the back of the wagon for a late afternoon lunch, and for any meals afterward for the trip to Michel Delving.  
  
Frodo was quiet during most of the trip. He was mostly thinking about what the wives would say and ask him. Sometimes they asked personal questions that Frodo did not feel comfortable answering. Luckily, Bilbo explained to Frodo that he did not have to tell them anything he didn't want to, especially if they were prying about his parents.  
  
Bilbo noticed Frodo's melancholy and nudged his arm a little as he drove the pony down the road towards Bywater. "Come now Frodo lad, don't look so gloom. The faster we get this over with, the sooner we can get home."  
  
"I know Bilbo, but it so tiring. I hate having to act so proper around all those people." Frodo replied with a sigh. "And the ladies always pinch my cheeks so hard, it hurts."  
  
"I know you do not like going to meet the officials, Frodo. I am not too thrilled with them myself, but the mayor just wants to make sure you are being taken care of. They don't seem to think I am too much of a reliable parental figure. Imagine that!" Bilbo laughed. The jest in the older Hobbit's voice caused Frodo to crack a smile. Maybe the trip won't be so bad.  
  
"Well, if it shall make you feel any better, the notice I received from Mayor Whitefoot stated that this would be the last of the social meetings." Bilbo then said casually. Frodo's eyes immediately brightened at the new revelation.  
  
"Really?" He asked; not even trying to hold back a relieved smiled as Bilbo nodded.  
  
"Yes, so make as good of an impression as you can today and it will be the last one you will have to do." Bilbo stated. Frodo nodded and promised to be on his best behavior for the trip. This was wonderful news. He knew everyone just wanted him to be safe and taken care of, but he did not understand why everyone was so leery towards Bilbo. He was a wonderful guardian and Frodo liked being with Bilbo more than anyone else in the Shire.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bilbo and Frodo returned to Bag End late that night. Frodo fought to stay awake, as did Bilbo. They pulled the wagon in front of Bag End; it would be returned to Farmer Cotton the next day. Frodo immediately jumped out of the wagon and started to run to the Smial. The thought of a nice warm bed in a quiet room was so tempting at the moment.  
  
Bilbo watched Frodo run, repressing a yawn himself. These things always made him tired, but then again, who didn't get tired from them people investigating and asking questions? The entire day was filled with questions about feeding habits, living arrangements, bed curfews and Frodo's studies. All Bilbo wanted to do now was rest in the quiet seclusion offered to him from Bag End. Not ready for bed just yet, Bilbo lit a small fire in the fireplace and then sat down in his leather chair to smoke a pipe for a few minutes.  
  
Frodo came out of his bedroom, now wearing a long, white nightshirt and breeches. He was glad to get out of proper clothing and into something more comfortable for the night. As Frodo walked, Bilbo noticed Frodo holding his left cheek in his hand. The older hobbit repressed a laughed and blew a smoke ring out into the air. "They got you hard this time, didn't they lad?" He grinned a little, watching Frodo wet a cloth and place it on his reddened cheek.  
  
"I thought if they pinched any harder, they would take off my face." Frodo grumbled in response. He came into the common room and sat on a chair by the main window and watched Bilbo relax.  
  
"Well, it is over now and you don't have to worry about them any more. The mayor was quite please by the way I am taking care of you and that is a very good thing indeed." Bilbo blew another smoke ring and watched it sail over his head. He smiled proudly at its size and perfect round shape.  
  
"Still, I just wish I could have disappeared when they came over and started inquiring about you. At least they were happy that I had gained a little weight." Frodo commented thoughtfully. He watched the fire kindling in the stone fireplace burning. It warmed the whole smial with a comfortable and relaxing heat.  
  
Bilbo glanced over to Frodo and delicately nibbled the bit t his pipe. "Well, Frodo my lad, disappearing is not the answer to your problems. Why, I have many stories where I could not just disappear. I had to face the problem head on. That is what you did tonight, and you succeeded. Now we can go one about our business without further poking and prodding." A kind and knowing smile appeared on Bilbo's face as he finished his pipe and then cleaned it out.  
  
Frodo let out a tired yawn and then stood up. Bilbo joined Frodo and the two walked down the hall and split up into their own rooms. "Sleep well Frodo lad."  
  
"Good Night Bilbo." 


	4. To Be a Lady

"Come on Frodo, you promised!" Kalista walked behind Frodo pleading for him to tell her the story of Bilbo and the dragon, Smaug. The two hobbits were heading to the lake for an afternoon swim. When Frodo had learned Kalista had never swam before, he insisted on teaching her instantly.  
  
Frodo smiled a little as he walked ahead of Kalista. "I know I did, but now is the time to swim, not telling tales of dragons." A slight breeze blew through Frodo's raven locks as he walked. The now twenty three year old Hobbit had matured into a striking young lad. He still had his pale skin and bright blue eyes. He had gained a little more weight, due to Bilbo insisting he eat before going out to play. Not that Frodo minded, or anyone else in the Shire for that matter. He looked over his shoulder to Kalista and smiled. "Maybe after we are done swimming I shall tell you." He chuckled. He had been saying that comment for years now. However, Kalista was stubborn. She could have asked Bilbo about the story many times now, but she never did; she wanted Frodo to tell it. Though he did not know why; it was Bilbo's story, not his.  
  
As Frodo made it to the shore of the small lake between Hobbiton and Bywater, Frodo laid his extra clothing and towels under a shaded tree and began to unbutton his shirt. "Are you coming or am I going to be swimming alone again?" He asked with a laugh. They had come to the lake many times, but Kalista always backed away from going into the water. Frodo often forgot that Hobbits from the Hobbiton area did not swim. It was more of a Buckland think to do since they were so close to the Brandywine.  
  
"You know I can't swim." Kalista replied. She walked slowly down to the bank of the water where Frodo was undressing. "Besides, I could get into trouble. You know mum and Da don't think swimming is natural." She pushed some of her black hair back behind her ears, still trying to get used to wearing it down. Her mother insisted Kalista start dressing like the older Hobbit she was. Now eighteen, Kalista had soon found that maturing had a lot of responsibilities. And the way she wore her hair was only a small change, compared to her other adjustments like added chores and babysitting her younger siblings.  
  
Frodo slowly walked into the cool blue-green water and stopped when the water came to his waist. He waited for his skin to get use to the chill before going in further. Once he was ready, he waded in deeper and turned to watch Kalista and then he frowned. "Come on Kallie, come in, I can teach you to swim." He said with a gentle smile.  
  
Kalista raised an eyebrow at Frodo and shook her head. "I will most likely sink like a rock. You go on ahead." She insisted, "besides, someone needs to guard...your um...towel!"  
  
"Yes, my towel is SO special, it needs special protection." He stated sarcastically. He submerged his head under the water, letting the cool liquid surround his face and wet his hair. Upon coming back to the surface, Frodo shook his head to let some excess water escape. He then looked back at Kalista and frowned when he saw her rooted under the tree. "Would you rather me come out and throw you in? I don't want to swim alone."  
  
Kalista giggled at Frodo bit the serious in the boy's face was too much to take lightly. She sat up defensively, as if preparing fir the inevitable. "Frodo Baggins, you wouldn't."  
  
"Frodo grinned devilishly and nodded as he slowly came towards the shore. "I'll drag you in and get that pretty dress all soaked." He laughed.  
  
Kalista got up and took a step away from the water as Frodo began to come out. "Bilbo will kill you. He bought this dress for me." She argued, but Frodo was not listening. He walked out off the water completely and came towards Kalista with an impish gleam in his eyes.  
  
"He has bought you so many dresses that you do not wear, he wouldn't even remember it." Frodo returned. "Besides, I think I know my uncle a little more than you; he would probably laugh."  
  
"That he might, but I still wish not to go in." Kalista stated harshly as she backed up against the tree and then turned to hide behind it. The tree was now a barrier between Kalista and Frodo. Something Kalista was thankful for. He was quite determined to drown her today.  
  
A small game of cat and mouse then occurred as Frodo tried to trap Kalista from around the tree. Every time one moved to the left, the other moved to the right and visa versa. Eventually however, Frodo was too quick for Kalista and instead of going her opposite was, he blocked her path as she moved. Grabbing her in his arms, Frodo laughed and began tickling Kalista causing her to burst out in uncontrolled laughter.  
  
"Alright! Alright!" Kalista yelped. She gave in to Frodo, agreeing to go into the water. Frodo then let her go and smiled triumphantly. "Just give me a moment to change. With all these layers on, I will sink to the bottom for sure." Kalista grumbled and started to remove her dress. It was a pretty thing; a soft summer blue with transparent laces, making the color even softer. It was not a fancy dress that one might wear at a party, but it was still rather fancy for romping about the Shire in. However, Kalista's mother insisted on her wearing it to appease Bilbo. Kalista hated wearing dresses, but never had the heart to tell the older Hobbit. At least by wearing the garment, he saw that Kalista did indeed wear them and his actions were not in vein. Kalista left on her chemise and looked at Frodo menacingly. "There happy now?" She asked as she slowly began walking into the water.  
  
The water chilled Kalista at her ankles as she walked in. Fighting off a chill.  
  
"Yes." Frodo laughed as he followed her back into the water. "We can do this slow, don't worry." He said softly and soothingly.  
  
"Well, if I didn't know any better, Baggins, I would think this were all a scam to see what a lass looks like in her knickers." Kalista grumbled. The idea of being in her underwear, out in the open was not pleasing to her in the slightest. And it did not matter whom it was with.  
  
Frodo laughed and pushed her slightly from behind, then he led her deeper into the water. "Kalista-Rose, you should know by now, I would never do such a thing. However...you're not bad at all." He then said thoughtfully with his eyes roaming down Kalista's body a little. The urge to laugh completely took Frodo over and he chuckled heartily.  
  
Kalista suppressed a laugh and pushed Frodo away from her playfully. "Go ahead look, I don't care." Stepping further into the water, Kalista noticed the lake was starting to get deeper. She hesitated going further, scared that she would surly drown. But Frodo was right behind her for support. Frodo was always there if she needed help. He placed a gentle but firm hand around the small of her back and led her into the water until both Hobbits were surrounded up to their chests.  
  
Frodo smiled at Kalista and came close to her. "Are you all right now? It is not too deep, is it?" He asked as a playful smiled crept on his face.  
  
"No, I'm fine." she smirked a little. That was, she would be fine if he left her alone. Frodo would probably try to pull her under the water or something.  
  
Frodo grinned and then slowly swam away from Kalista. He then began to wade around the water by himself without another care in the world. "Try it, you just relax and float." He called to her again.  
  
Kalista folded her arms in protest. "You've got me half naked and in the water. What more do you want from me, Baggins?" She huffed a little. This was cold water compared to the hot bath water she was use to. Kalista watched him swim, it made her sick, it was like second nature to him where as she couldn't float unless she were full of air.  
  
"I want you to stop being so huffy puffy and swim with me." Frodo demanded as he swam back over to Kalista and extended his hand out. "You shall be the first Gamgee to swim. How does that sound?" He laughed. "Something your older siblings have never done."  
  
Kalista grumbled a little. He had her right where he wanted her. HE knew she would do anything to be better than her siblings. "If I drown, I'm going to come back and haunt you." She threatened and followed him out a little farther, trying not to let her feet come off the not to sturdy ground below. She got up to her shoulders and stopped. "This is far enough."  
  
Frodo laughed and then shook his head. "You won't drown. Come on, a little further." He commanded, taking her wrist and pulling her out deeper until the lake floor beneath her disappeared. Frodo held on to her so that she would not go under. "Now, kick." He instructed.  
  
Kalista did as he said, fast at first, then slowing down, jut trying to keep a rhythm, still panicking in her mind.  
  
"You are doing well. Now, I am going to let you go." Frodo then stated, lightly letting his hands free from her.  
  
However, Kalista suddenly grabbed for Frodo, wrapping her arms around his neck tight. "No you don't; Not yet!" She said panicking.  
  
"All right! All right!" Frodo stated as he wrapped his arms back around her. He was fine staying a float, kicking in a slow paced rhythm. "I will not let you go until you say so." He then laughed. "But you are going to have to let go sometime..."  
  
Kalista grumbled a little. This was crazy, she now saw why no one in Hobbiton swam, you were powerless like a baby just learning to walk. After catching her breather she loosened her grip, "All right, I'm ready now."  
  
Frodo loosened his grip on Kalista when he felt her relax. But he did not let her go yet. "Are you sure?"  
  
Kalista nodded, "Well, I don't have a choice." She treaded in rhythm and swam slightly backwards. She was starting to get the hang of it.  
  
Frodo nodded and let her go, one hand at a time. "Move your arms a little." He then stated. He swam around her, trying to demonstrate.  
  
Kalista tried, sank a little and then kicked faster to comeback up. "Like this?"  
  
"Yes, just like that." He chuckled. "I shall call you 'Fish' for now on." He then laughed.  
  
Kalista laughed and tried to move in the water, being somewhat productive. "You know what? This is fun."  
  
"I told you it would be. Have I ever lied to you?" Asked Frodo as he came and swam beside her.  
  
Kalista laughed and splashed some water at Frodo. "I'm not answering that question." she laid her head back and soaked her hair. Smoothing the dark curls back, Kalista basked in the mixture of warmth of the sun and the cool water around her. "This feels so good."  
  
Frodo smirked at Kalista's comment and he dunked his entire head under water. "I love swimming, but no one ever comes with me." He stated, trying to make Kalista pity him. He then laughed and started swimming on his own again.  
  
Kalista nodded a little and then smiled. This was great, and now she'd have to drag Sam out here and teach him how to swim. If only he weren't so paranoid of water. "Frodo, thank you for bringing me out here."  
  
"You're welcome. Though, I should be thanking you in return." He smiled and came over towards her.  
  
"Why is that?" Kalista asked, opening her eyes.  
  
"Because you are not afraid to try new things." He laughed as he splashed Kalista with a few droplets of water.  
  
Kalista laughed and splashed Frodo back. "I'm sorry, I can't control that I am so adventurous."  
  
Frodo splashed her back a little harder and chuckled. "Good, because I like you that way. You are not stuck up like all the other lasses around here."  
  
"Stuck up? What about Rose Cotton? She isn't stuck up." Kalista argued as she waded around in the lake.  
  
"Well, I know Rosie isn't. She is a sweetheart. But she is still young and hasn't become part of any cliques yet." Frodo laughed. He dunked his head under water again and then shook the excess water out of his darkened curls.  
  
Kalista tried to block the little spray that came off of his hair, giggling a little. "You are right, as usual."  
  
"Right about what? Rosie?" Frodo laughed. "She is still sweet, I could not see her as anything less." He then commented. Frodo then stopped swimming when a fun idea for a game came to mind. "Kalista, play a game with me. Water tag." He chuckled.  
  
Kalista frowned and shook her head. "You'll win though, and I don't know how to swim well enough."  
  
"You are right, perhaps it is a little early for water tag." Frodo frowned. He then perked up again and came over towards her. She was doing quite well, swimming by herself.  
  
"Wait, what are you doing?" Kalista asked, getting a little worried. This did not look too good; she swam back a little.  
  
Frodo paused and looked at her, his eyes wide with curiosity. "What? I was only swimming near you." He said innocently, though a devilish grin appeared from his lips. "Can't I swim with my friend?"  
  
"Depends on what you're going to do when you swim." She stated, pushing him away as hard as she could.  
  
"Oh, you are too paranoid for your own good Kalista-Rose." Frodo laughed rushing after her.  
  
"No, I'm not." She then saw him coming toward her and tried to get away, laughing, but not managing too far. Frodo laughed hard as Kalista tried unsuccessful to get away. Coming behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and immediately pulled her completely under the water.  
  
Kalista was suddenly submerged into a dark world of grass and rock and water. She unfortunately did not get any air before she was pulled down, so she started to panic. Coming back up gasping, Kalista started to smack Frodo repeatedly. "You are rotten and wicked Frodo Baggins!" Kalista began rambling off all mean names she could think of then but all Frodo could do was laugh at her responses.  
  
"Oh, come on, I was only joking." Frodo said, bursting into laughter.  
  
Kalista gasped and kept rambling off names and then all so abruptly stopped and slowly joined in the laugher.  
  
"There, I knew you wouldn't be mad." Frodo stated, though he was a little hesitant to go near the gasping Hobbitess at the moment.  
  
Kalista splashed him hard then. "Ok, I'm done. Enough swimming for the day." She giggled and headed for shore.  
  
Frodo sighed and swam after Kalista. He was rather tired now and could use a rest on the shore. "So, do you have any plans for the rest of the day?" He asked casually as he came to the shallow water.  
  
"Staying away from water." She replied, "But no, not unless I'm sent for." Sitting down, Kalista grabbed Frodo's towel before he could take it and began drying herself off.  
  
"Hey, that's mine." Frodo commented as he followed Kalista to the spot under the tree. He wrapped his arms over his bare chest, cold after coming right out of the water.  
  
Kalista stuck her tongue out playfully, "Serves you right." She grinned, drying off her arms and hair and then tossing him his towel.  
  
"Well, that does not help; it is all wet." He grumbled, tossing the towel over Kalista's head. He then sat down beside her and looked through his things, for something warm to put on.  
  
Kalista laughed a little and pulled the towel off her head. "Hey!" She then shook out some water from her hair, spraying it onto Frodo. "Alright, now that I'm cold and wet, I'm going to get dressed." She stated. Frodo nodded casually and continued looking through his pack. Looking at him coolly, Kalista then cleared her throat to catch the older Hobbit's attention. Frodo looked at her and saw her holding her clothes up to her chest and he knew what she was suggesting.  
  
"All right, don't get your ribbons in a not, I am moving." He chuckled and stood up, packs in hand, and moved over a few feet away from Kalista and turned his back to her so that she could dress without prying eyes.  
  
Both then proceeded to dress and gather their things. Once everything at the lake was cleaned up, the two began walking back to the Hill for something to eat. It was past lunch but tea would be prepared soon. Frodo invited Kalista to join him and Bilbo for afternoon tea and she accepted. She was having too much fun and she was not about to have the day ruined by going home to her parents nagging about doing chores.  
  
Upon Reaching Bag End, Frodo and Kalista noticed that Bilbo had company. There was a small horse and wagon in front of the smial. Frodo wondered who could be calling so he brought Kalista inside.  
  
"Ah, that sounds like Frodo lad now." Came the cheerful voice of Bilbo. He came out of the kitchen and smiled when he saw Frodo and Kalista. "Ah, hello you two. I would like you to meet someone."  
  
Just then, a lass came down the hall. She caught Frodo's eye immediately. She was a pretty lass with light sandy brown hair, pulled back into a bun. Her face was a light mocha and her eyes sparkled like amber. She wore a nice tan skirt and matching bodice with a light green blouse underneath. Placing her hands behind her back, she gracefully nodded her head in acknowledgement to Frodo.  
  
Frodo stared for a moment before smiling politely. "Hello."  
  
Bilbo smiled and brought Frodo over a little closer. "Frodo, this is Dora Boffin of Michel Delving. Her family are very good friends of mine and they are in town for business and so Dora came to say hello. You might have met her once when you were younger, but I doubt you remember."  
  
"Unfortunately, I do not." Frodo said politely, taking Dora's hand and kissing it kindly. Dora smiled in return.  
  
"It is a pleasure Frodo Baggins." She giggled a little. "I was hoping I would have a chance to meet you; Bilbo has told me many things about you."  
  
"Has he now?" Frodo chuckled, looked up at Bilbo and blushing a little. "Well, I should hope they were good things."  
  
"That they were."  
  
Kalista was listening to everything quietly and let out a sigh. Frodo had completely forgotten about her. Was she just supposed to sit in a corner and wait till they remembered her? She then came a little closer and cleared her throat, trying to catch the other's attention.  
  
Frodo then looked over and smiled to Kalista. "Dora, I want you to meet a friend of mine. This is Kalista-Rose Gamgee. One of my best friends." Frodo smiled, wrapping his arm around Kalista's shoulder.  
  
Dora smiled and extended her hand. "Nice to meet you Kalista. I am Dora."  
  
"So, I have heard." Kalista replied. The comment froze Dora for a moment and there was an uncomfortable air in the room.  
  
Finally, there was a sound of steaming water and Bilbo finally spoke up. "Ah, the tea is ready. Shall we have some?"  
  
Everyone agreed and they all met in the common room to have their tea and some seed cakes for a snack. The conversation was not all that thrilling. Mostly talk about Dora's parents and current business from Michel Delving. Frodo was not too thrilled about that talk; he had no interest in the affairs of Michel Delving. However, he was amazed at how exquisitely Dora spoke and moved. She was quite graceful.  
  
Kalista, on the other hand, was not happy at all. Most of her words were ignored or laughed at. She did not understand anything they were talking about and was quite annoyed at Dora. The other hobbitess always seemed to be staring at Kalista whenever she moved. Was she not acting Proper enough?  
  
"But I do not think Mr. Grub is himself, if you know what I mean." Dora smiled. "A little too many drinks, if you follow me."  
  
Frodo nodded in understanding and took a sip of his tea. He was about to say something then but Kalista broke in first.  
  
"Oh Dora, tells us about the people in Michel Delving. I've never been there before. Are they kind or wicked?"  
  
"Wicked? Well, it suppose it depends on what you mean by 'wicked.'" Dora replied, raising an eyebrow. Frodo looked over to Kalista for a moment with curiosity. 'What was she doing?'  
  
Thinking for a moment, Dora continued. "The folks in Michel Delving are more high society then those in Hobbiton...If that is what you mean miss. Gamgee."  
  
"So, they're hoity toity?" Kalista then asked. A grin then appeared on her face. She meant it to be as rude as it sounded. Besides, if the shoe fit...  
  
Dora raised an eyebrow and then looked at Frodo who was giving Kalista a warning look. "What do you mean by that?" She asked calmly.  
  
Kalista smiled politely and took a sip of her tea. "Well, I've noticed that most 'well off' people tend to be full of themselves." Kalista sipped her tea again patiently and smiled at the others.  
  
"I don't think that is very polite to say." Dora huffed a little. "Many of my friends are from Michel Delving and none of them are 'Hoity Toity.' As you prefer to call them."  
  
"I was only saying..." Bilbo noticed the argument starting and decided to change the subject.  
  
"So, Doro, how are your parents?" He asked, cutting Kalista off.  
  
Dora glared at Kalista and then smiled sweetly to Bilbo. "They are fine Mr. Baggins. Mother says hello and that she would love to have you and Frodo over to a meal or tea sometime." She then smiled at Frodo. "I would love it if you both did so sometime soon."  
  
Frodo smiled and did not take his eyes off the girl beside him. "That would be splendid."  
  
"Wonderful. I shall tell Mother. Well, I best be off now before they wonder where I am." Dora then smiled and stood.  
  
Kalista smiled as she stood. "Oh, you have to go so soon, what a shame."  
  
Frodo looked over to Kalista with a glare again and then back at Dora. "Would you like me to walk you back to Hobbiton?" Frodo asked as he stood up.  
  
"No thank you Frodo, I drove my family's cart. But thank you kindly for the offer." She smiled. "It was nice to see meet Kalista and thank you for tea Mr. Bilbo."  
  
"It was wonderful seeing you as well." Kalista lied. "Tell your family hullo for me." Kalista then followed Frodo and Dora outside of Bag End and watched happily as Dora mounted onto the cart.  
  
Once Kalista saw Dora leave, She let out a sigh. "Well, I should get going home, me mum is probably wondering why I don't have the laundry done." But just as Kalista was about to walk down the lane, Frodo grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back.  
  
"Oh no you don't." He stated. "Do you mind telling me what all that was about?"  
  
"What all what was about?" Kalista asked innocently.  
  
"Don't play dumb. You were quite rude to Dora all during tea. It was most unlike you." Responded Frodo as he slipped his hands into his trouser pockets and walked down the road.  
  
Kalista followed him quietly without replying to his questions. Was he mad? She didn't mean to be rude to Dora. Ok, so maybe she did, could anyone blame her? Dora was a stuck up snob and the only reason Frodo cared was because she had more going for her than an attitude. That thought alone made Kalista angrier.  
  
"She's a snob." Kalista commented, picking up her skirt as she walked.  
  
"She said nothing to you." Retorted Frodo. "You could have been a little more polite."  
  
"Why?" Kalista questioned. "You were being polite enough for the both of us." She stated, clearing her throat. "Oh, Miss Boffin, I hope Bilbo has only told you good things about me!" She mimicked in a rather exaggerated proper dialect. She then proceeded to 'make-out' with her hand.  
  
Frodo looked over and furrowed his eyebrows at Kalista. "Will you stop that? I do not act like that."  
  
"Want to Bet?" Kalista said as she stopped her ministrations to her hand. "Had you even listened to a single word she said? Or were you too bust looking at her goods?"  
  
Frodo stopped walking then and tried to hold in laughter but couldn't. "You saw that?"  
  
Kalista nodded knowingly, crossing her arms over her chest and waiting for an explanation.  
  
It was then; Lotho Sackville-Baggins and three of his friends came walking by the lake. He saw Frodo and Kalista and called to them. "Hey Frodo!" He said with a grin. "We are going to the Green Dragon. Want to come?" There was a little jest in the Hobbit's voice but Frodo did not hear it. He looked at Lotho and shook his head a little. He had never been to the Green Dragon and though he was old enough to share a few ales with the lads, he did not wish too. "No, that is all right, maybe another time." He called back.  
  
Kalista smiled a little, glad that Frodo did not want to abandon her for those older Hobbits. She waved to the group as they met up with her and Frodo but she was ignored.  
  
"What, haven't you been to the Dragon before?" One of the other lads asked. Frodo shook his head and Lotho came up to him. "Don't be such a sissy Frodo. There is always a first time for everything."  
  
"I don't know, Kalista and I-"  
  
"You can see her any time. Oh, wait, let be guess: Now that you are living with 'Mad Bilbo Baggins,' you are too good for us, ey?"  
  
Kalista glared a little at the last remark. She was not about to be forgotten for a mug of beer! "Why don't you leave him alone Lotho?"  
  
"Why don't you butt out short cakes?" Lotho retorted.  
  
Kalista's jaw dropped. She was ready to punch him square in the nose! "How dare you insult a lady."  
  
"I don't see any ladies around here. Don't you have some frogs to catch?" Lotho then stated, causing his friends to burst out into laughter.  
  
"Leave her alone Lotho." Frodo defended calmly.  
  
Kalista growled at the other hobbit; first he insults her height, and then says she wasn't a lady. Those were fighting words, and Lotho knew it. He also knew she would fight him and he could easily beat her, considering he was a male that was twice her size.  
  
"Care to say that again?"  
  
"Say what again? That you aren't a lady? Scarecrows are more lady like that you." Lotho chuckled.  
  
"Lotho, don't get her started." Frodo insisted, walking to Kalista's side. He did not like how this was going at all.  
  
"Awe, what is she going to do?" Lotho chuckled. "Oh, please don't hurt me Kalista lass." Lotho crooned. "Maybe she will hit me with one of her father's gardening tools seeing as he never seems to be working anyway."  
  
Kalista's eyes then narrowed and her hands tensed into fists. He had gone to far insulting her family. Before she could think, Kalista ran and tackled Lotho onto the ground and pinned him down, punching him with all her strength.  
  
"Gah! You little!" Lotho grunted as he tried to defend himself from her. Frodo immediately ran to Kalista and tried to pull her off. "Kalista, stop!"  
  
"Get her off me Frodo!" Lotho yelled.  
  
Kalista repetitively punched Lotho in the face as hard as she could while calling him every foul name she could think of. This was something Lotho deserved and she had always wanted to do it.  
  
Lotho was getting angry now, he conjured all of his strength and grabbed a clump of Kalista's hair and pulled her away from him as hard as he could.  
  
Kalista winced at the hair pulling, letting her guard down when she felt a few strands coming out of her head. She screamed out in pain and then felt strong hands grab around her waist. It was Frodo, trying to get her off of Lotho. But she was not having it. She wiggled out of his grip and pushed him away.  
  
Lotho took this chance to force the girl off him. He then proceeded to stand and then grabbed Kalista, pulling her up from the collar of her dress. He was so angry, he was about to slap the girl across her face but saw Frodo. There was a defensive look in his eyes and Lotho knew if he laid a hand on her, he would have to deal with not only Frodo, but his uncle and the girl's family as well. Glaring back at Kalista, Lotho tossed her to the ground. After shooting one last look at Kalista and Frodo, he walked on. "Come on, she is crazy and obviously unstable." Lotho chuckled to them as they walked down the hill.  
  
Kalista glared at Lotho from the ground. It was all she could do to keep from being in too much pain from the force of her fall. Frodo watched the group go and then looked at Kalista. He knelt beside her from the ground and took her in his arms. "Are you all right?"  
  
Kalista pushed herself out of Frodo's embrace and brushed herself off. Her dress was now covered in grass stains and a little torn from where Lotho had grabbed her. "I'm fine." She returned, though it was obvious she was still angry; her face was red and her voice was strained.  
  
"Do you have any idea how stupid that was?" Frodo then scolded as he stood.  
  
"I won didn't I?" She rubbed the spot where her hair had been pulled. It hurt but the pain did not last long. Stroking her hair gingerly, she looked around and then at Frodo who seemed quite mad at her.  
  
"No one wins in fighting. Do you know how mad Lobelia will be when she sees that eye you gave Lotho? You are going to hear from your parents about it. It was the stupidest thing you have ever done." Frodo stated. He did not mean to sound angry, but he was very disappointed. "Why do you always have to prove yourself?  
  
"Because, he deserved it! And I don't care what my parents are going to tell me. If I were Samwise, Hamson or..."  
  
"Well, you are not Hamson or Samwise." Frodo interrupted. "You can't just go bopping every hobbit who says something you don't like. It is not...  
  
"It's not what Frodo?" Kalista snapped.  
  
"Proper." Frodo returned.  
  
Kalista stopped her ranting and stood quietly with a furrowed brow. "But Frodo, he deserved it! First he called you a sissy, then told me I wasn't a lady..."  
  
"Well, you aren't exactly acting like a lady to be called one." Frodo commented.  
  
Kalista huffed a little bit. She knew that, but then again, it wasn't the kind of thing you just said to people. "Well, I'm not going to say I'm sorry, if that's what you're getting at."  
  
"I am not saying you have too. I am saying think next time you try to act tuff. You are lucky Lotho did not hit you like he was going too." Frodo snapped. "Come on." He then huffed. "Let's get back home."  
  
Kalista grumbled as she followed him. "If it means any difference, I was doing it for you Frodo."  
  
"No, you were looking for a fight." Frodo corrected. "It had nothing to do with me and you know it."  
  
Kalista now pouted a little. He was sounding more like the gaffer than Frodo; scolding her as if she were a two-year-old. Perhaps he was right, but Kalista hated the fact that Lotho said she was not a lady. It was not something she wanted to hear, not after telling Frodo how she felt at tea.  
  
Looking at Frodo, she felt a little embarrassed; maybe she should not have acted out like she did. But it was how she handled things and Frodo knew that. Why was he being such a jerk about it now? A thought then came to Kalista. She remembered the tea at Bilbo's and how Frodo treated Dora. He was so fixed on her. She was graceful and gentle and...Proper. Compared to Dora Boffin, Kalista must have been an animal to Frodo. "This would be a whole other story if I were Dora Boffin." She blurted out; annoyance rang though her voice clearly and unhidden.  
  
"What does Dora Boffin have to do with any of this?" Frodo asked curiously as he stopped and looked at Kalista.  
  
"You like her because she acts like a lady and I don't."  
  
"That is not true." Frodo snapped back. He glared at Kalista and tried to hide the redness appearing on his cheeks.  
  
"It is though; I've seen how you look at her, and how she looks at you." Kalista stated.  
  
"So? I like to look at her; it has nothing to do with you and Lotho. Frodo argued and kept walking. "What is with you wanting to act like a lady all of a sudden? I thought you hated being all proper and stuffy?  
  
"Shows what you know." She mumbled and left Frodo's side. She was too angry to argue any more.  
  
"Oh, don't be mad." Frodo stated, catching up after her. "I am sorry if I made you angry."  
  
Kalista put her head down, and looked at her feet as she walked. She hated having Frodo mad at her, and the only way to make him happy was to say the two most awful words Kalista could think of, so she did. "I'm sorry."  
  
Frodo stopped and looked over to Kalista. She looked rather guilt filled and saddened. He then walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms soothingly. Then, after kissing her gently on the forehead, he smiled and his eyes sparkled with mischief. "You don't mean that...." He then stated in a soft singsong voice before pushing her away gently and began walked once more towards Bag End.  
  
"Of course I don't mean that." Kalista then snapped back and ran after him. "I would apologize if I felt I was in the wrong, but I wasn't."  
  
"Yes you were."  
  
"No, I wasn't."  
  
"We shall have to see what your father and mother will have to say about it all." Frodo then replied, causing Kalista to frown. The two then arrived back up to the Smials and stopped at Kalista's door. Both said their good byes and ending the fight. Frodo then walked up the road, returning to Bag End and Kalista sighed as she opened the door. Looking in, she saw the gaffer sitting in his chair, smoking a pipe. She then entered hesitantly and sighed.  
  
"They shall lock me in my room for the rest of my life..." 


	5. Two Weeks to Live

Kalista brushed herself off one last time before walking deeper into the house. How to ditch her parents so she could change was what was going through her mind at the moment. She quickly looked in each room, not seeing her parents and then ran by the doorway, doing this for each room. She finally got to the kitchen and to her terror, saw her parents sitting at the table. She tried to think of a way to get passed them and decided that she would walk by naturally; a run would be too suspicious. So she started. Hamfast looked up from his pipe and saw Kalista walking by. He cleared his throat to alert her to his presence. "Where have you been all day?"  
  
Kalista stopped in mid trounce and turned, smiling widely at her dad. "No where, bye!" She quickly said and sped off to her room.  
  
"Not so fast." Belle called. "Did you do the laundry like I told you too before going off with Frodo?"  
  
Kalista stopped and looked at her mother and father with a nervous look. Frodo had called her rather early to go swimming so she did not do any of the chores she was told to do. "Well, a little," she offered. This was bad, very bad; she knew how angry Belle could get when her orders were disobeyed.  
  
"Right, and how much is 'a little' because-" suddenly, Belle stopped talking because as she spoke, she stood to walk over to Kalista and noticed her torn neckline and the grass stains on her skirt. "Kalista-Rose Gamgee, what have you done to the dress Mr. Baggins bought you? It is ruined!"  
  
Kalista looked down to the dirtied dress and laughed, "Well, it's a long story. You see, Frodo and I were walking down the road and then these burglars jumped out at us. They tried to take Frodo's towel and well, I stopped them and whooped them good! They won't be coming back for a while." Kalista laughed uneasily, she knew they would never by the story, but it was worth a try.  
  
"Wanted to steal Frodo's towel..." Belle asked suspiciously. The tone of voice used by the elder hobbit revealed that she did not believe the story at all. She looked to Hamfast and then back to her daughter.  
  
Kalista nodded, "Yes, and they would have too. It was such a nice towel; the green one, with the embroidered leaves."  
  
"You know, when a person lies, their nose grows? Yours is about ten inches long now." Belle crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Kalista.  
  
Kalista's hand went to her nose and tapped along her bridge. It was not long. Pulling her hand away, she looked back at her mother. "No it's not, and I'm not lying."  
  
"Kalista, you know better than to lie to your mother. No one tried taking Mr. Frodo's towel, now did they? Do you want to do extra chores?" The Gaffer interrupted.  
  
Kalista looked over at her Dad and shook her head, "No, but the burglars..."  
  
Both parents fell silent and stared at Kalista threateningly. They were becoming quite impatient with their daughter now. Neither said anything to Kalista; just looked at her with the type of look that could melt mithril if they had the chance.  
  
Kalista pouted and looked down to the floor. This was hopeless; she had to tell the truth. "I swear; it was all Lotho's fault."  
  
"Lotho?" Belle asked, looking at Hamfast and back to Kalista. "What were you doing with Lotho Sackville-Baggins?"  
  
"I wasn't with him, he came to me and Frodo. Started calling Frodo girly and said I wasn't a lady and, and..." Kalista was trying to remember everything he did but through her desperation to be heard and fear of what her parents would do, she fell blank.  
  
"And?" Belle asked, forcing Kalista to continue. "How does that explain your ruined dress and your messed up hair?"  
  
"Well, he started it." Kalista said defensively.  
  
"Started what?" Belle asked one more time, now getting agitated. "Did you get in a fight with that boy?"  
  
Kalista switched her weight from her left foot her right, brought her hands behind her back, and stood up straight. "I won." She finally murmured.  
  
"I do not believe this. How could you get in a fight with that boy?" Belle was not happy. She looked down at Kalista and wanted to scream. That beautiful dress Bilbo bought her and now it was grass stained, torn and wrinkled. How, in the name of the Shire, did she get into a fight with a hobbit that was at least twice her height? "Go to your room, and do not come out for dinner; you won't get any."  
  
Kalista looked at both her parents and her eyes became wide with one last plead in her defense, "but Mum, I haven't eaten since tea."  
  
"You should have thought about that before getting into a fight." Belle snapped. "Off with you now."  
  
Kalista trudged off to her room with one last pout. This was horrible. A torn dress, double chores, and now she would not have any supper. She hated Lotho Sackvile-Baggins; this was his entire fault.  
  
  
  
The next morning, The Gamgee Smial was filled with a familiar aroma of eggs, toast, and sausages. Belle was cooking breakfast and once Hamfast, Marigold and Samwise were at the table, She called to Kalista to come get breakfast. Kalista heard the call and ran down the hall; she was starving. Sitting down at the chair, she waited for some sort of food to be placed in front of her.  
  
Once breakfast was served, everyone began to eat in silence. Sam and Marigold new that something had happened last night but did not want to question the events. It was not their place and neither wanted to be thrown into the mix.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, there was a hard pounding on the door to the Gamgee smial. Anymore force and the door may have been knocked down completely. After waiting a few moments, the knock came again, causing everyone at the breakfast table to look up.  
  
Hamfast sighed and put down his eating utensils then. "Who could that be this early in the morning?" He asked and stood from the table. Walking to the door, he opened it and saw Lobelia and Lotho waiting for him. He frowned but tried to turn it into a polite smile. The last thing he needed was trouble from these two at such an early hour. "Good morning Miss Sackville-Baggins, how may I be of service to you?"  
  
Lobelia glared at Hamfast, she was not at all in a good mood. She pulled Lotho in front of her, revealing to the gaffer a large, dark bruise on Lotho's eye. "Look what that CHILD of yours did to my son!" She stated angrily as the world child rolled off her tongue like sour milk. "Something has to be done about her. She can not keep running around and bullying others!"  
  
"Kalista did THAT to Lotho?" Hamfast tried not too laugh and instead tried to scowl. He looked into the Smial, towards the dinning area. "Kalista- Rose!"  
  
Kalista came out tentatively and looked to the Gaffer and then to Lobelia and Lotho. His black eye was worse than she thought it would be. 'I'm in for it now,' she thought to herself.  
  
The gaffer then looked at Lobelia and forced a polite smile. "I am sure there is an explanation for this mess."  
  
Lobelia glared at the scoundrel that had given her angel a black eye. "There better be! And a punishment too! She should not be allowed to get away with this!" She growled at Hamfast and Kalista.  
  
"But it was HIS fault Dad!" Kalista protested as she heard the threatening voice of Lobelia. "He called Frodo a sissy and called me names."  
  
Hamfast motioned for Kalista to be silent and looked from Kalista to Lotho. "Is that true?"  
  
Lotho looked from Kalista to Hamfast, over to Lobelia and then shook his head. "She's lying! She started it, she attacked me!" Despite the fact he was completely lying, Lobelia believed him and it seemed as the gaffer was as well.  
  
"No, HE is lying, the snake." Kalista protested. She tried to figure out how she could get out of this. "Frodo! Frodo was there, he will tell the truth, ask him." He stated to Lobelia and the Gaffer.  
  
"See, she started it!" Lotho pointed at Kalista. "She just called me a snake. I didn't do anything except ask Frodo to join me and the lads for a drink, honest!"  
  
"No, you also insulted my family." Kalista stated.  
  
"All right, enough of this. I don't care what Lotho said. Obviously you threw the first punch, and that is unacceptable." The gaffer snapped. "Go back to Breakfast and I will talk to you in a few moments." Kalista looked up at the gaffer and knew he was not one to anger any more so she marched off to eat.  
  
The gaffer then looked at Lobelia. "I am terribly sorry, we will straighten this out soon, I promise you."  
  
"You better, or there will be trouble. I won't tolerate any girl beating up my SON!" Lobelia replied before storming off down the lane.  
  
"Have a good morning!" Were the only comments the gaffer stated after Lobelia left. He then shut the door and returned to the kitchen. He sat down with the rest of the family without saying a word. Kalista sat quietly but finally couldn't take the silence, "can I be excused?"  
  
Hamfest put down his fork and looked up at her with a hard, quiet stare. He wasn't in the mood to yell, but from what he just saw and how he was treated, he wanted too yell so badly.  
  
Not getting an answer, Kalista repeated herself, "Can I please be excused?" Belle just nodded and Kalista quickly disappeared and went outside.  
  
  
  
Bilbo Baggins saw Kalista trudging along the road from the kitchen window and sighed. He had heard plenty from Lobelia before she went to the Gamgee's and he also had heard plenty from Kalista's own family. He dried off his hands from the dishes he was washing and went to the door. He stepped outside and waited for the young hobbit lass to walk the rest of the way. She looked up and smiled at Bilbo but then went back to a frown when he did not smile back.  
  
She trudged up the steps and up to the old hobbit, "Good Morning Bilbo." She smiled again and Bilbo chuckled to himself, he hated to do this; Kalista knew this was the third scolding she was to get and probably would not the last either.  
  
After being taken inside, Kalista sat quietly. Bilbo sat down across from her and lit a pipe. The two sat there for a little while until finally, Kalista spoke up, "You heard, didn't you?" Bilbo just nodded. Kalista looked down, "I'm sorry, it's just, well, he was being mean and I wasn't."  
  
Bilbo cut her off, "Kalista you don't have to apologize to me. But I do have to talk to you."  
  
"About what?" Kalista asked with curiosity.  
  
"Well, after some long talks with your parents last night, your father and mother have decided it is time for you to become a lady. You are to go to school."  
  
"School? But-" Kalista frowned.  
  
Bilbo continued, "You are to spend this summer in the Michael Delving. They feel that you might learn some important things while there."  
  
Kalista's jaw dropped with surprise. This was devastating! She did not want to leave Hobbiton. What about her friends, her family and even her chores? Yes, physical labor was a more appealing option than staying in Michel Delving. "You mean I have to stay there for a whole summer?"  
  
Bilbo nodded, "It might be just what you need; to be around some ladies who can teach you about how to be like them."  
  
"But, I don't WANT to learn how to be like them and a whole summer is too long Bilbo." Kalista argued. Her eyes drifted away from the older hobbit as her mind went on overdrive. There had to be something she could do to get out of this.  
  
Bilbo didn't laugh despite his feelings, "Kalista, all of Hobbiton doesn't feel you are going right. Now, I know very well you are a good and wonderful lass, I think of you as a daughter of my own." Bilbo smiled then and walked over to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "However, perhaps this will be an enlightening experience for you. Think of the new friends you will make. And you can impress your friends when you come home."  
  
"They will think I am hoity toity," Kalista pouted.  
  
Bilbo let out a sigh, he hated seeing Kalista so upset. But the plans were already in motion. "I know it will seem dull and painful at first, but it is not so bad, I promise you that. You need not worry about expenses or anything like that; I have taken care of it all. So, I suppose I could ask if you would go, just to please and humor an old, mad hobbit like myself." A grin appeared on Bilbo's face, but his joke was not enough to lift Kalista's spirits.  
  
Kalista did not look up; she stared at a small bowel of fruit sitting on the table intently. Her emotions were flaring; she was mad, sad, confused and scared all at the same time. All she wanted to do was lock herself in her bedroom and die.  
  
"You have two weeks to pack and say our good byes, Kalista." Bilbo finished and went to the kitchen to finish his cleaning, leaving a baffled Kalista to sit by herself at the table.  
  
Two weeks to live. 


	6. Buttons and Beaus

"Stand up straight and do not slouch. Now, let me look at you Miss Gamgee," said Madam Butterwood, an older hobbitess, as she stood in front of Kalista. Her nose was held high and her curly gray hair was pulled back into a tight bun. She looked over to Kalista, making a random 'tisking' sound as she examined the girl. "We have a lot of work to do," she finally said. "I will not tell you again, do not slouch; it is unbecoming."  
  
Kalista stood up and waited for the woman to walk away before returning to her slouching position.  
  
After the rest of the girls were looked over, the woman walked back in front of the group and looked at them critically. "Ladies, you are here because you are to be the cream of the crop of the next generation. We are going to train you to be the type of ladies your families will be proud of. I know many of you do not believe me but all your hard work will pay off in the end, you shall see in time."  
  
Despite the warm smile and gentle voice, Kalista saw through the act, and she knew this was going to be one terrible long summer.  
  
After a month of frills, tea times, and many broken combs, two girls had dropped out of 'Madame Butterwood's School for Ladies' and many others were going crazy. Especially Kalista, who found wearing 'girly' dresses everyday quite tiresome. She felt as if she were a child's doll at times. Never had her hair been combed so many times, and her first attempt at wearing makeup was something Kalista never wanted to think about again.  
  
However, lessons were not as bad as she thought they were going to be. Kalista did not mind the dancing, or learning tea etiquette; it was nothing worse then a day with Bilbo. Kalista was a natural with her classes and she soon made many friends. In fact, she was becoming a group favorite with her rebellious nature and constant joking. Unfortunately, Madame Butterwood did not look at Kalista in the same light as the others did.  
  
"Kalista!" a swift voice came from the head of the table.  
  
Kalista looked towards Madam Butterwood innocently, she was sitting with a few other girls and balancing a silver spoon on her nose.  
  
"What did I just say?" Madam Butterwood asked strictly, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at Kalista menacingly.  
  
Kalista took the teaspoon off of her nose and smiled sweetly at the old woman, "I am sorry Madame Butterwood, I was practicing my balance. Could you repeat the question?" A few of the girls giggled at Kalista's statement but soon fell silent as their instructor glared at them with warning in her eyes.  
  
"How can you learn anything if you're playing around the whole time?"  
  
"I am truly sorry Madame, may I be excused?" Kalista continued her smiling and waited for an answer.  
  
Madame Butterwood looked at her quickly and then sighed, "yes you may."  
  
Kalista hopped out of her chair and started to walk away but then stopped. She turned, politely, curtsied, and then walked out gracefully in her most proper manner.  
  
Once out of the door, Kalista returned to her natural slouch and walked outside towards the gardens. It was mid day and the sun was high, shining brightly in the blue sky. A slight gust of wind wrestled a few strands of Kalista's hair around her face. The flowers in the garden were at full bloom, roses and sunflowers bordering the houses of Michel Delving. However, none of them compared to the flowers of Bag End and Hobbiton.  
  
Kalista was beginning to feel terribly lonely as she thought about the roses and snapdragons. She missed her smial as well. When she first arrived in Michel Delving, she was surprised to see most of the homes and shops were up ground wooded houses, not holes at all. Not that the houses were bad, they were quite cozy but they were not as cozy as the smials or Bag End.  
  
Along the garden path, Kalista came across a large tree. She looked to the strong branches and bright green leaves and immediately thought of Frodo. She missed sitting with him and watching the sunrise and she missed her adventures with him. As Kalista reminisced about her friend, she ran over to the tree and started to climb it. It was a wonderful spot; Kalista could see the main road from where she sat.  
  
Sitting back against the trunk on one of the larger branches, Kalista pulled a letter out of her skirt pocket and opened it. She had almost forgotten she had the letter, being too busy to open it when she received it. The Wax seal cracked as she opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. Unfolding the crisp white paper, Kalista overturned the envelope and smiled as a few red rose petals fell out. It was Frodo's calling card! Kalista's heart jumped excitedly, she had been waiting for a letter from Frodo for weeks and she immediately knew it was from him, since he had sent rose petals the last two times he sent her letters. Looking at the paper, she began reading.  
  
"To My Dearest Friend.  
  
Hullo! I have missed you dearly in the past month. Your family is doing wonderfully, as well. Hamfast's roses are beautiful this year, and Sam is starting to become a little gardener, too. Your mother and sisters are all fine; Marigold gave us all a scare last week with that cough of hers however. But she drank some broth and is feeling much better now.  
  
Hobbiton has been surprisingly busy recently; The annual Summer Solstice Festival was fantastic, I only wish you were hear with me. Things have been quite boring without you. However, it seems you have not been too bored in Michel Delving; Bilbo has been letting me read the letters from Madame Butterwood. Congratulations on your accomplishments!  
  
I cannot wait to see you; Bilbo is bringing me to the Delving in two weeks. He is going on business, but I begged him to take me along so I can visit."  
  
It was then; horse hooves were heard coming up the road. Kalista stopped reading for a moment and looked towards the distance. A cart carrying two hobbits appeared down the road. The driver was an older hobbit while the passenger was a younger hobbit lad, about Frodo's age. Wanting to get a closer look, Kalista crumbled her letter and placed it back into her skirt pocket quickly, she then tried to climb to a lower branch for a better view.  
  
However, Kalista did not test the branch enough and did not realize how breakable it was. Hearing a crack from the branch, Kalista looked down at her height and began to panic. 'This is not good,' she thought to herself when a loud snap erupted and Kalista went tumbling out of the tree. A pain filled moan escaped Kalista's lips as she slowly opened her eyes.  
  
She tried to sit up bit the impact of the fall was too much and she felt dizzy. Laying back, she looked up to the sky. She felt scared, angry and embarrassed all at once. Hopefully, no one saw that fall. A few seconds later, a shadow fell over Kalista and the boy showed himself to Kalista. "Are you all right?" he asked as he knelt beside her. He helped her try to sit up and this time, Kalista did so successfully.  
  
"I think so.I mean, owe." Kalista moaned from a slight bit of pain from her head and then looked up to the boy and smiled shyly.  
  
The boy chuckled and helped her onto her feet. Kalista stood up and popped her back quickly, making sure everything was in place. Standing there with the boy for a moment, Kalista began to feel self conscious and embarrassed at her accident. He must have thought she was strange. Looking up to him, she smiled politely and extended her hand, "Thank you Mr..?"  
  
"Sancho, Sancho Millbanks," Replied the boy with a smile as he accepted her hand and shook it politely. "I've never seen you around before, did you just move here?"  
  
"Well, not really, I'm hear for the summer," Kalista replied, shaking her head.  
  
Sancho nodded and was about to say something else when he heard his father calling. The older hobbit was beginning to unload his goods and needed Sancho's help. Sancho looked back over to Kalista and smiled, "Well, it was nice to meet you." Taking Kalista's hand, Sancho kissed it sweetly before trotting off down the hill to help his father.  
  
Kalista watched him leave and could not help but feel a slight fluttering in her heart. He was a good-looking lad, polite and considerate. She wondered how often he came to Michel Delving. Would she get to speak with him again?  
  
"Kalista Gamgee!" called Madam Butterwood from the edge of the garden. "Are you going to stand their all day? It is time for your speech lessons."  
  
Kalista let out an irritated sigh before straightening up and looking in the older woman's direction, "Coming Madam Butterwood!" Taking one last look at the boy, Kalista smiled and then turned back to the school.  
  
Later that night, back at the Windlefoot's, Kalista changed into one of her new dresses and then walked into the dinning room for supper. The Windlefoot's were one or the more wealthy families in Michel Delving. They were good friends of Bilbo's from what Kalista understood and that was how arrangements were made for her to stay with them for the summer. They owned one of the larger smials in the Delving and one of the more comfortable ones too. Mr. And Mrs. Windelfoot were an elderly couple but full of life. They had a daughter, older than Kalista who also went to Madam Butterwood's school. Kalista didn't mind staying with them, they were sweet people and did not mind the way Kalista acted or dressed; though they often pushed for her education.  
  
Mrs. Windlefoot and Emily were setting the table with plates, spoons, and glasses while Mr. Windlefoot fixed the fire in the common room. Extra seats were set at the table for Madam Butterwood and two other guests whom Kalista did not know about. She was terribly curious as to whom the guests were.  
  
Soon, someone knocked on the door and Mr. Whitefoot went to greet the guests while Kalista, Mrs. Whitefoot, and Emily took seats at the table. At the door, Mr. Whitefoot welcomed two gentlehobbits inside the smial, along with Madam Butterwood.  
  
Kalista was surprised to see the two gentlehobbits were none other, than Sancho Milbanks and his father. A chill of excitement pierced through Kalista and she stood immediately to welcome the guests. Taking their coats and hats, Kalista led them all into the dinning area and then placed the clothing on a bed in one of the back rooms.  
  
Dinner was still being prepared so while Emily and Mrs. Whitefoot went to finish cooking, Kalista sat with Sancho and the two chatted. Through the talk, Kalista learned that Sancho's family were farmers from Hardbottle. They were one of the more well to do families in the area and were invited by the Whitefoots for dinner while making a stop before going to Madam Butterwood's school.  
  
Kalista loved listening to Sancho's gentle but confident voice and from the way he talked, he knew his way around the farm like Kalista knew her way with a sewing needle. He would take over the family farm after his father, in a few years.  
  
When dinner was swerved, everyone became silent and ate their share of potatoes, chicken, and tomatoes. Everyone except Kalista; she was not too hungry and all she could do was watch Sancho as he ate. It was as if no one else in the world existed but him. He was a good-looking lad: his hair was a curly mop of light brown with highlights of a light sandy color. His nose was thin, just floating above his cupid like pink lips. His eyes were a dark brown and gentle. Every time Kalista looked at them, she could not help but smile.  
  
Before Kalista realized it, Emily was looking at her and giggling. Kalista snapped out of her trance and looked over at the fawn-toned girl beside her, "What's your problem?" she whispered to Emily. Emily continued to giggle and smiled at Kalista, "You've only been staring at Mr. Millbanks through the entire supper."  
  
Kalista frowned at the comment and shook her head, "No I haven't, and if I were, it's none of your concern."  
  
"Nonsense, Kallie," Returned Emily with a smile and she risked a short glance at Sancho from across the table. "It is so obvious you like..."  
  
Just then, Sancho looked over to the two girls and smiled shyly as if wondering what Emily was about to say.  
  
"Silver belles, it is obvious you like silver belles," Emily said with a smile. "They are such lovely flowers."  
  
Kalista felt her cheek become enflames as she smiled and looked between Emily to Sancho. "Of course, they are the most beautiful flower, I think."  
  
"Are they, now?" asked Sancho with intrigue. Kalista nodded and the conversation ended there. During the rest of the dinner, Kalista was making a mental note to kill Emily before bedtime.  
  
That Friday, Kalista happily walked down towards a grove of trees just outside of Michel Delving. She carried with her a small, blue leather bound book to read. Friday's were always 'free days' at the school, so Kalista had the chance to relax instead of studying her usual lessons. Today, she thought she would find a quiet place to read before meeting the Windlefoot's for tea.  
  
With book in hand, Kalista walked off to the near by pond and sat under one of the larger trees to read. The lake was quiet and peaceful, except for the random chirping of birds, which Kalista didn't mind at all. Opening the book, Kalista turned to the page she had left off on and began reading silently. She hadn't quite figured out why Bilbo, of all hobbits, was in possession of a romance novel. Most of his books were for "educational purposes" but before Kalista left, she had scanned the shelf and found this little treasure. It was a most interesting story about a young girl whom fell in love with two hobbit boys and was forced to choose between them of them.  
  
As Kalista read, she started to tune out the world, focusing on the words and the poetry the words created. Lines flowing across the page created beautiful patterns of curls and straits.  
  
.Watching the road from the window, Elanor noticed a cart coming down the long dirt path. She watched closely, not sure what to think, after all, no one ever came this far out into the country. She watched curiously for a moment as the cart came into view. And at that moment, her heart skipped a beat. On her lips grew a smile and was soon followed by her running out of the house and to the road, startling her mother and the chicken sitting outside by the door, sending a flurry of wings and loose feathers in the air. Tickling her nose and the back of.  
  
Suddenly, Kalista jumped when she felt something rush across the back of her neck. Placing her hand to the back of her neck, she felt some someone's hand pull away. She looked up, not knowing whom to expect and was slightly surprised to see Sancho standing behind her. "Well, hullo Sancho Millbanks," she said, smiling and closing the book.  
  
Sancho smiled and walked around to stand in front of Kalista. He was holding something behind his back and blushed as he revealed his gift. A stem of silver belles freshly picked from one of the gardens. Kalista blushed immediately and accepted the flowers. Bringing them to her nose, she drowned herself in their fragrance.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit here with you?" he asked.  
  
"Not at all, I was curious if I would see you again," She said, then bit her bottom lip, mentally scolding herself at her bluntness. Sancho did not seem to mind though; he laughed slightly and took a seat beside her under the tree. His laugh was music to her ears; warm and inviting like the sunrise on an April morning.  
  
"I'm surprised I didn't say that myself," countered Sancho, relieving the nervous feelings Kalista had. Soon, both hobbits were laughing at their boldness with each other.  
  
The two sat for some time, talking about random topics from family to the weather, why Kalista was in the Delving and how long Sancho would be there as well. To Kalista, all time had stopped and no one else existed except her and Sancho. Neither could remember what the two talked about, it did not matter. All that mattered was that for the first time that summer, Kalista was happy.  
  
Unfortunately, all good things come to an end. Teatime was approaching rapidly and Kalsita was expected at the Whitefoots'. Sancho walked Kalista home then, enjoying the last of her company. The boy watched Kalista as she walked gracefully down the road, holding her strand of silver belles and her book. On the porch of the Whitefoots' smial, Sancho took Kalista's hand and kissed it, as he had done on the first day of their meeting. He then left Kalista, promising to talk to her before he and his father left Michel Delving.  
  
Kalista watched Sancho walked down the lane and sighed. "Sancho Millbanks." she said softly, letting the name roll off her tongue. Biting her lip, she smiled and walked into the smial with a happy heart.  
  
The summer continued on as usual. Hours of classes and random visits from Sancho kept Kalista busy, which Kalista did not mind at all. Sancho was up in Michel Delving almost every other day to see Kalista, he loved her company and Kalista loved his. Before long, flowers began to show up at the Windlefoots' door for Kalista; beautiful bouquets of roses, lilies and silver belles.  
  
At the school, the romance had become the talk of the town. Everyone wanted to know about Sancho. "Who were his parents and how much money did he have?" asked one of the more well to do girls. "How long were the two courting?" asked another. Kalista did not deny that she liked the attention but she was sure not to reveal all the personal details. She only gave enough to keep all the girls wondering about the relationship.  
  
Soon, Kalista found that not only was her relationship with Sancho blossoming, but she herself was growing too. She grew taller and her body filled out into her full adult form. Her posture had finally improved so she no longer slouched, and she became quite a lovely young lady. She had become 'the swan' Madam Butterwood had promised to her parent's back in the spring, something Kalista never thought would happen.  
  
As the summer came to a close and the September winds blew, it was time for the girls to pack and return to their respective homes. Each girl said good bye to their friends, promising to write and visit each other. It was an emotional time for everyone, including Kalista, she would never forget her classmates and friends and even though she was terrible with correspondences, she promised to try and visit and write to her friends as often as she could.  
  
Once most of Kalista's friends left, Kalista prepared to walk back to the Windlefoots' to pack, she expected her parents to pick her up the next day and wanted to make sure nothing would be left behind. As she walked, she saw Sancho waiting down the lane. He wore a straw had and was chewing a piece of wheat and smiling at Kalista.  
  
Kalista returned the smile and ran to meet Sancho. The two embraced and decided to go for a walk before Kalista returned to the Whitefoots'.  
  
Standing under the shade of the big oak tree, Kalista and Sancho shared another embrace. No words were spoken for none were needed. The summer had taken them from acquaintances, to friends, to something more. A leaf fell from the tree above and Kalista reluctantly let go of Sancho. "Your going to come to visit aren't you?" she asked, breaking their silence.  
  
Sancho nodded, "As often as I can; after the harvest, I can come as often as I want, my Da said so."  
  
Kalista smiled as Sancho leaned in and kissed her forehead and then down to her lips. Their kiss was sweet and soft as the September wind. When they pulled away, Sancho brought his hand up and caressed Kalista's face and looked at her thoughtfully, as if he wanted to say something but did not want to ruin the moment. "Kalista, can I tell you a secret?"  
  
Kalista looked up at Sancho, giggled at his politeness. She nodded quickly, curious to know what he wanted to say. Sancho then bent down and whispered into her ear, "I love you."  
  
Kalista's heart skipped a beat and she didn't know what to say. Sancho looked at her face, unsure if the feelings were returned or not but soon, his fears were put to rest when Kalista smiled and pulled him into a tight embrace. "I love you too!" she replied.  
  
They hugged once more before a call came for Sancho, ending the tender moment. Sancho let go, kissed her cheek, and reluctantly walked away. Kalista stood alone and watched him leave, fading off slowly in the distance.  
  
Back at the Windlefoots', Kalista packed her newly bought dresses, ribbons, and jewelry, making sure she left nothing behind. When she walked over to the dresser drawer to grab her stationary, Kalista found the letter from Frodo that she had yet to finish. She skimmed the letter from where he talked about her family to his plans to coming to Michel Delving for a visit. Unfortunately, the day he and Bilbo were to come up, it had rained terribly and the trip was canceled.  
  
Kalista missed Frodo and everyone and could not wait to see them and tell about all her fun this summer. She was about to finish the letter when Emily barged into the room. Looking up, Kalista smiled and greeted the other girl. "Hello Emily, what is going on?"  
  
"Me and my parents want to take you to the Michel Delving shopping area. We want to take you on one last shopping spree before you leave, come on," Emily said with a bright smile.  
  
Kalista laughed and agreed and quickly set Frodo's letter back on the dresser. However, when Kalista closed the door to her room, a slight breeze came and knocked the letter off into the waste paper basket Kalista had sitting by the dresser draw. The letter would go forgotten and unfinished. It said:  
  
"The day you return to Hobbiton cannot come soon enough. I miss sitting with you at our tree and I miss reading stories with you and playing jokes on Bilbo. I have realized just how special you are to me and I think my feelings for you have grown into something more than friendship.  
  
I don't know if I should be telling you this, but I have too. If you do not share these feelings with me, I shall understand. It will not hurt me but I just wanted to let you know how I felt.  
  
I shall see you in a few months.  
  
With all my love, Frodo Baggins" 


	7. The Rose Blooms

It was an amazing change. Sending a girl away, and when you come back for her, she is no longer that girl you knew and loved. She became a rose blossom: beautiful, proper, and above all, grown. That rose blossom stood outside of her border's home with a wide brimmed hat and a dress; form fitted and more mature compared to the starter dresses that younger girls wore. She looked down the road, holding down her hat slightly, as she waited for her ride. "Where is he?"  
  
Bilbo Baggins came along the road into Michel Delving slowly, enjoying the fall colored trees along the path. He was humming a traveling song he wrote himself. Using the cart he borrowed from Tom Cotton, he arrived at the Windlefoot's house where Kalista Gamgee had been staying for the summer. She was outside waiting with her bags eagerly. He immediately noticed her new dress. Not something he would ever picture her wearing, but she fit in it nicely. He pulled up and waved to her happily.  
  
"I am so sorry your parents are not here to pick you up Kallie dear. They had to go out of town and I volunteered to come pick you up. Let's say we get going. I should like to get back to Hobbiton as soon as possible." Bilbo smiled warmly as he got out of the cart to help with her bags.  
  
Kalista smiled at the older hobbit, "hullo, Bilbo!" she smiled warmly when Bilbo came out to help her with her bags. He grabbed some bags and put them into the cart. Once the bags were stored on the cart, Bilbo helped Kalista jump in.  
  
"I'm so happy to see you again, I was starting to forget what you looked like." She said jokingly. "How is everyone?"  
  
"Well, let's see." Bilbo then laughed and then thoughtfully sighed. "Your Brother Samwise is getting to be quite a gardener! He is taking after the gaffer with that trait." He chuckled.  
  
"That was a guessable one; after two sons gave up on gardening, the gaffer was sure Sam would go in the line." Kalista laughed a little. "And my mother and sisters?"  
  
"Belle has been doing a lot of baking!" Bilbo laughed. "I think she missed you and needed something to occupy her. Frodo and I have gained many pounds thanks to her." He stated and then thought about the sisters. "And the girls are well, from what I can gather. You know they never visit me too much. But I suspect they are doing well."  
  
"Yes well, I'll have to change that soon, they would love you if they got passed all those rumors and stories about you." She laughed. "Oh, and now that you have mentioned him. What of Frodo?"  
  
"Frodo is doing fine!" Bilbo smiled proudly. "He had become a book worm since you left. Taking after me I suppose, which is a very interesting thought." As the cart left Michel Delving, Bilbo took a deep breath of fresh air. "Let's see...He has been spending the summer with his cousin Merry, who was up here a while. He misses you though, I can tell."  
  
Kalista smiled thoughtfully, remembering all the fun she has had with Frodo. She hated leaving him for the summer. The first few weeks were the hardest of her life and without him, she wanted to break down and cry. But luckily all worked out. And she was sure that the time apart would only make their friendship stronger. "And I him; there's so much I have to tell him."  
  
"Oh Really?" Bilbo asked curiously. "About what? Tell me about your summer? Were the families really as 'hoity toity' as you once called them?" Bilbo chuckled.  
  
Kalista blushed and shook her head. "Not in the slightest! And I am sorry for saying that." She said sincerely. "Actually, I made many friends. Star Bungo, for one: she was wonderful! I learned so much from her." Star was one of the older and wealthier of the Michel Delving Hobbits. She was wise on many things such as growing herbs, money and men.  
  
"Ah, I have not talked to old Star in ages." Bilbo grinned. He then looked down at Kalista's smile. "I am sure she taught you many things..." He trailed off, letting the subject drop. "And I trust the other girls treated you well? I know some of the more rich society girls can be a little over bearing towards the new girls to come in. How did you fair?"  
  
"Well..." she laughed. "At the beginning, I mostly scared them all into liking me. But eventually, I made some real friends and some enemies as well. I suppose not everyone can get along with every body else." Kalista smiled. "They invited me to come back next year, but I haven't decided yet."  
  
"That sounds splendid!" Bilbo commented. "I know all too well that it is like with making new friends and all of that. I am so glad it worked out with you." He then stated. A while later, Bilbo finally came to the road into Hobbiton and towards the Hill.  
  
The younger children were playing running and hiding games and the adults were attending their usual businesses. Bilbo smiled and waved to a few people and continued on. He then looked over to Kalista. "Since your parents are not home, you can come stay at Bag end for dinner. I am sure you will want to see Frodo Immediately. I have to go drive this cart back to the Cottons." He instructed as they road up the Hill towards Bag End.  
  
"It wouldn't be to much trouble, right?" She asked, a little worriedly. She didn't want to inconvenience them in anyway.  
  
"When have you ever been any trouble Kallie?" Bilbo laughed.  
  
"Do I need to answer that?" She smiled widely with big impressions in her cheeks.  
  
Bilbo stopped the cart and then got out to help Kalista get her bags. "No, you don't have to answer." He chuckled. Once everything was taken care of, he got back into the cart. "Will you be able to get these things inside yourself? The door is open; make yourself at home."  
  
"Yes, I'll be fine. Thank you Bilbo." Kalista smiled, tucking some bags under each arm. She said goodbye to Bilbo and started her way up the steps to Bag End.  
  
As Kalista was making her way up the door, Frodo came out. He was slightly taller than he had been and his curly hair was thick and raven. Though he had gained a little wait, he was still considerably thin for a Hobbit. He was holding a pipe to his lips, something he had never done before but had since took up the habit over the summer. He stopped suddenly when he saw Kalista coming up the walk. He did not notice her at first though, especially in the hat and new dress. He took the pipe out of his mouth and smiled. His bright sapphire eyes twinkled in the sun with an excitement, joy, and anticipation. Not knowing what to say to his old friend, he just folded his arms together and stood, waiting for her to notice him first.  
  
Kalista looked up and when she saw Frodo, she dropped the bags she was carrying, took off her hat and skipped up the stairs to hug him tight. "Frodo! I've missed you so much!" She exclaimed.  
  
Frodo let out a hearty laughed and wrapped his arms tightly around Kalista. He resisted the urge to pick her up and swing her around and instead just kissed her lightly on the cheek. "I have missed you too!" He returned and then pulled away from her to get a closer look. "You look wonderful!"  
  
"Well you're not too shabby yourself. I see someone finally made you eat something, or so I was told." She playfully tapped on his stomach.  
  
Frodo blushed at the comment and then looked down at his stomach. So he had gained a little weight over the summer, he mostly had stayed home without too much exercise and Belle Gamgee insisted on feeding him and Bilbo at least once a week, "it's all your mothers fault I tell you."  
  
Kalista laughed, picked up her bags again and Frodo took two of them and helped her inside Bag End. Looking around, Kalista smiled at the homeliness of the smial. She had enjoyed hearing the rumors from Michel Delving about Frodo and Bilbo and how they all thought everything in Bag End was lined with gold and was a terribly cold and stuffy place. In reality, though much of the furniture was made of expensive materials, there was no gold about, and there never was. And the hole was warm, cozy and well lived in. She loved Bag End and was happy to return to it.  
  
Upon coming into Bag End, Frodo placed the two bags he had carried by the door and then took Kalista's hat and hung it on a rack on the sidewall. "Can I get you anything?" He then asked.  
  
"No, I'm fine." Kalista smiled as she looked around. "I didn't realize how much I missed this place."  
  
Frodo smiled and took a seat on the leather chair that sat by the fireplace. "I am sure. It has been quiet without you, I must say. Though, Samwise and Meridoc help in that area."  
  
"Yes well, it will probably be quiet for a while now. I've settled down a bit." Kalista returned with a smile. It was true: since being placed in the boarding home for the summer in Michel Delving, the ideas of being lady- like and proper were forced into her mind. She had learned to behave like a lady and now she was no longer as 'wild' as some of the adults would sometimes label her.  
  
There was a silence between the two suddenly. Frodo sat on his chair, tapping his fingers on his leg. The clock on the mantle ticked away, counting the seconds in a perfect and cold rhythm. After a few moments, Frodo finally stood up and made his way into the kitchen. "Are you sure you do not want any tea?"  
  
Kalista listened as Frodo walked into the kitchen and the sound of pots rattled from the other room. She decided to go make sure he did not need any help. Besides, she had spent the entire summer away from Frodo; she did not wish to be away any longer. "Don't tell me you became a food pusher too?" She called from down the hall before appearing around the corner.  
  
Frodo was kneeling down, searching for something in a lower cupboard and when he pulled out the teapot, he stood back up and looked at Kalista. He then looked at the pot in his hand and blushed. "I am, aren't I?" Letting out a shy grin, he filled the pot with water and hung it on the stove to heat.  
  
"So, will you tell me how your time in Michel Delving went? Or will I have to go snooping?" He chuckled teasingly.  
  
"Well, the first day I got there, I found I was not the only one to be attending this school." She started with a sigh as she sat down at the table. "They lined us all up and assigned us to our rooms. I was put in a room with two other girls. They were both really shy but nice. Rosebud and Violet Banks, they are two sisters from Needlehole. They are very interesting girls once they began to talk to me. Anyway, they made us each stand up separate and they called off everything they would have to correct about us." Kalista laughed a little, She was one of the worst students there. "Posture, hair grooming, clothes, speech, etiquette..." The list went on but she wished not to bore Frodo with all the detail of her trip. "That's basically what we did for the first month; fixed anything that seemed 'off' as they put it. After that, everything was party after party. I'm surprised I didn't gain fifty pounds myself from all the rich food."  
  
"Sounds interesting." Said Frodo as he brought over some sugar and honey to the table. He then walked over to the garden window and opened it slightly to let some air into the kitchen. The smell of roses filled the room then, bathing the kitchen with their sweet fragrance.  
  
"But I am glad things improved." Frodo then added as he came over to the table and sat down opposite Kalista. "But I still missed you terribly."  
  
Kalista smiled politely at the comment, she missed him just as much. Silence filled the room once again; the only noise was the boiling water coming from the stove. Frodo then stood up and went to prepare the tea.  
  
"Maybe I'll take you up on that offer of tea." Kalista smiled.  
  
Frodo nodded and set two places at the kitchen table and then brought the kettle over, pouring some water into Kalista's cup. He then poured some in his own and then fixed the tea with the sugar and honey.  
  
Kalista stirred her tea a little and took a sip of it. She lowered her gaze to the teacup, watching the liquid swirl in the mug. Kalista did not know how long there had been silence between the two as they sat. Never before had sitting with Frodo seemed so awkward. Something had definitely changed and Kalista did not like that at all.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot!" she put her teacup down and walked over to her bags, "which one did I put it in." she thought out loud, starting to dig through some of the bags. Once she found the small package, she smiled, "ah ha, here it is." he smiled, kicking the bags back into their pile. She walked back into the kitchen; "I forgot, I got this for you." she smiled.  
  
Frodo smiled politely and opened it curiously. When the gift was revealed, Frodo smiled and picked up a small chain. It was a gold pocket watch. "This is lovely." He smiled. "Where did you get this? And why? You know I have two others." He laughed and pulled Kalista into a tight hug.  
  
She gasped for air and laughed a little, she knew he had 2 others, but still, "well, they took us on a shopping day and one of the older ladies gave me some money, since I had none. She told me to get something for myself, but I say this watch and it made me think of you." she smiled, "look, it even has your name on it." she smiled turning it over in his hand. She turned it back over and hit the button to open it, showing him the opal face and leaf engraving on the inside.  
  
Frodo saw the engraving and smiled. "Oh, just lovely. Thank you so much." He grinned and used his shirtsleeve to polish the gold a little. "I think it is my favorite one now." He laughed.  
  
Kalista giggled, "Well, I'm glad you liked it as much as I did." she handed him the black velvet pouch it came in.  
  
The two went and sat back at the table and the silence resumed. Once Kalista was a bout to say something, she would stop and re think her words, never actually getting any words out.  
  
Blowing on her tea to cool it, she looked back up to Frodo. He was sitting with his head down, staring at the teacup quietly. Kalista did not realize she was staring, but could not help but study the hobbit before her. His face shape had become more angular, mainly because the round cheeks that came with childhood had disappeared, reviling a strong chin and high cheekbones. His skin had grown a little paler, a sign of less outdoor activity, but he was always rather pale for a hobbit. She then noticed his eyes; they seemed older, not much, just with a little glint of some experience. Yet they were still clear, bright, and full of youth. The color glistened like the morning dew, a deep blue with a fleck of green and gold every now and then. She looked away then, but couldn't keep herself from looking back. His eyes were so entrancing to her. She never really had noticed them before.  
  
Kalista finally snapped out of her trance and looked up at Frodo, fully smiling. "So, did anything interesting happen while I was gone that I should know about?"  
  
Frodo looked up to Kalista and thought for a moment. "Nothing too interesting that I can think of. I did have the chance to see my cousins, Meridoc and Peregrin over the summer. That was fun because I had not been up to Buckland or the Great Smial for a while."  
  
"I'm sure it was." Kalista replied as she sipped her tea.  
  
Frodo nodded and took a sip of his tea. "And what about you. I saw and awful large amount of bags, did you have than many when you left?"  
  
Kalista laughed and shook her head. "I did a lot of shopping in Michel Delving, thanks to Bilbo's generosity. I found some lovely dresses I could not resist buying."  
  
"Well, if they are as pretty as the one you are wearing, I can't wait to see them," Frodo said as he stuck his tongue out playfully.  
  
Kalista smiled, "well, I'll show them to you now then." she said excitedly. Kalista then walked into the common room and Frodo joined her, taking a seat on his leather chair as Kalista walked over to her bags. She hadn't worn any of them but once, when making sure they fit at the dress shop.  
  
The reason she had been so excited over all of the clothing was mainly because they were all made for her, no hand-me-downs from her older sisters or one of the women from town. She went over to one of the suitcases and opened it, reveling layers upon layers of beautiful and interesting fabrics and patterns. She sat down on her knees and started to pull out some dresses, "Oh! This one I love." she said, holding up a beautiful mauve, blue and goldenrod party dress. The piping on the front was of a sideways check.  
  
Kalista then pulled out the next dress. It wasn't a normal outfit; the new trend, she had been told. It was a button-up, flesh colored shirt with an olive green skirt and matching petticoat. "They told me to use this for a work dress. But I couldn't see how? It's too beautiful," She stated, laying it gingerly next to her and smiling up at Frodo, waiting for his approval.  
  
"Both are very lovely." Frodo smiled as he examined both dresses. "But I think I like that green one the best. It is not so flashy." He chuckled. "You have good taste."  
  
Kalista smiled, pulling out a green dress, "I know, they wanted to add bows but when I saw it on the model and I said 'no' and refused." She smiled, standing up and holding the dress up with one hand and pulling out the skirt with the other.  
  
"Good for you." Frodo laughed. "Bilbo will be so happy to see you wearing them. Though I must say, it is odd seeing you so...thrilled about dresses..." He commented thoughtfully.  
  
Kalista blushed and folded up the dress, "Sorry."  
  
"For what? I think it is nice." He said, smiling. "It is just...well...different, I suppose." Frodo then added.  
  
Kalista smiled politely to Frodo and nodded, "I know; I've changed a lot. But, I'm used to it. You know what? It's actually better, now I won't go getting into fights with men twice my size." She laughed, recalling her brawl with Lotho.  
  
"Yes, that is true." Frodo laughed, thinking the same things she was. "So, let's see, what are some other changes I should know about?" Frodo then asked.  
  
"Nothing you won't find out yourself in time." She smiled, finished folding the dresses, and placed them back into her bag. She then went and sat down across from him on a small stood by the fireplace.  
  
"Well actually, there is something I wanted to tell you about," she smiled a little lightheartedly.  
  
Frodo raised an eyebrow and Kalista's comment, not knowing what she meant. He looked at her with curiosity. "What?"  
  
"Well. I have a beau." she smiled happily.  
  
Frodo was quite surprised now. "Really? That is new..." He stated, not knowing what to say. "Who is he?"  
  
"You know Sancho Millbanks? He said he was an old friend of yours." she smiled.  
  
"Oh, yes, him." Frodo stated as he thought back to his time in Buckland, he and some of his cousins would visit Sancho at his parent's farm. Sancho was an all right Hobbit, though he could be a little air headed at times. Of course, he had no right to say anything against Sancho; he had not seen the hobbit in years.  
  
Kalista raised an eyebrow at Frodo's sudden silence once he trailed off with what he was saying. Clearing her throat, she smiled at Frodo, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. I was just remembering him." Frodo said with a laugh. "I think it is wonderful news, though it is sudden."  
  
"Yes well, we started out as friends and then we realized how much we had in common. I mean, I know he isn't 'all there' at times, but he really is a sweet hobbit." Kalista smiled as she thought about Sancho.  
  
"That is good," Frodo stated as he stood up and walked over to a bookshelf and picked up a small blue leather bound book. He started thumbing a few pages carelessly. An uneasy silence then fell between Kalista and Frodo.  
  
Kalista let out a sigh as she finished repacking her dresses and was about to say something when she heard a cheerful voice outside. Someone was singing and Kalista smiled as she stood up from the floor. "Bilbo's home."  
  
Frodo looked towards the door and smiled as he heard Bilbo from outside as well. Placing the book back on the shelf, he went to the door and opened it for the older Hobbit. "Welcome Back Bilbo," Frodo greeted pleasantly.  
  
"Hullo, you two!" Bilbo greeted in a huff as he caught his breath. "I am surprised you both are not outside! It is so beautiful today."  
  
"We were just having some tea and catching up with each other," Kalista explained with a bright smile. "Would you like some?" Kalista then asked as she walked into the kitchen to fix a cup for Bilbo.  
  
"Ah! Tea sounds good right now, I am parched!" Bilbo stated as he followed Kalista into the kitchen.  
  
Frodo followed the other two into the kitchen as well and all three enjoyed another cup of tea. Some honey cakes were brought out to munch on as well. The group chatted about little things that had been going on in Hobbiton and Kalista was sure to ask Bilbo all the same questions she asked Frodo to make sure she was getting every detail of news she could.  
  
Eventually, once everything was talked about and tea was finished, Kalista stood to clean up the table. However, Frodo refused to let her clean, she was just coming back from her trip and he did not want her to do any work. However, Kalista insisted on doing the dished for the two so she made Frodo sit down and began the chores.  
  
"So Bilbo," Kalista commented as she picked up the dirty dishes from the table. "Are you still writing your book?"  
  
Bilbo chuckled and his face brightened at the mention of his book. "Indeed, my dear, yes. I write a little everyday and it is coming along nicely."  
  
Kalista smiled and was about to comment when Bilbo cut her off. "Speaking of writing, Frodo; I picked up a letter in Hobbiton. It was addressed to you."  
  
Frodo raised an eyebrow and walked over to Bilbo as the older hobbit pulled the letter out of his coat pocket. It was a small letter with a red seal. Taking it, Frodo opened and smiled. "Ah, it is from Dora Boffin," he commented casually.  
  
"Dora?" Kalista asked with curiosity. She leaned over on the table, leaning on her arms and looked up at Frodo. "How is Miss Boffin?"  
  
"Her and Frodo have been seeing a lot of each other." Bilbo commented with a proud smile. "He hasn't told you?"  
  
Kalista raised an eyebrow at Frodo and grinned playfully, "No, he didn't. Enlighten me."  
  
Frodo turned red and shook his head, "It is nothing; Bilbo is just becoming a little delirious in his old age..." Frodo stated as he leaned against the kitchen wall and folded his arms over his chest.  
  
"Nonsense, I saw you two at Blue-Bell Pettletop's birthday last month. Dora is quite smitten with you." Bilbo chuckled.  
  
Kalista chuckled and smiled at the blushing hobbit, "Really? Smitten with Frodo? I never took him for the ladies' hobbit. Please Bilbo, tell me more," She antagonized. Kalista was enjoying teasing Frodo, she could tell he was uncomfortable talking about Dora but Kalista kept going.  
  
"Oh, please don't encourage him..." Frodo moaned as he covered his face with one of his hands.  
  
"Even at your age, you are so shy Frodo, come now." Bilbo chuckled, obvious to how he was making Frodo feel and Kalista was going along with it nicely.  
  
"I am not shy, I just don't talk about my personal affairs in public." Frodo retorted. "Besides, that was just the one night. I heard Donald Peddlesworth of Little Delving was courting her now. So, you both can relax." Frodo grinned and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Since when was I 'public'?" Kalista called teasingly. Frodo left however, ending the conversation. Kalista giggled and looked over to Bilbo with a light smile. "Are they a cute couple, at least?" She finally asked.  
  
Bilbo shook his head and smiled. "I honestly do not know, my dear. I think Frodo likes to be around her because of her looks, but you know Frodo; he likes someone of the same tastes and intellect as he. Dora is a lovely girl but she cannot tell the difference between a dandelion and a sunflower. She lets her money talk."  
  
Kalista nodded and folded her arms in front of her as she went into thought about the situation. So many things have changed. Frodo was attracted to a lass, even if Dora wasn't exactly the right choice for him (In Kalista's opinion), and Kalista had Sancho, and now, she was a lady. It was a bittersweet time now; there would be no more running about like a wild child, but she would find new things to occupy her time. She would start over and she had a feeling things were going to turn out for the best. 


	8. Unexpected Suprises

"May, Kalista, come along," Belle called as she peeked into the girl's room. Both girls woke up squinting and moaning about it being too early to wake up. Belles rolled her eyes and began pulling blankets off the beds until the girls got up. "Come along sleepy heads, it is time."  
  
Kalista was a bit confused with what her mother was saying. However, she soon remembered what day it was and rushed out of her bed and dressed. May soon followed and the two girls ran into their brother's bedroom.  
  
The door to Sam's room was slowly opened and the family walked in quietly. Daisy stood by the curtains and waited for the signal before throwing them open letting the bright sunlight flood in. The hobbits were about to start singing birthday cheers to the youngest boy in the Gamgee residence before realizing his bed was empty. Marigold stood with her forefinger in her mouth, confused, "Where's Sammie mama?"  
  
Belle scratched her head and searched the room. "I don't know honey," she replied.  
  
Kalista thought to check his closet and as soon as she turned, a giggling Samwise Gamgee knocked her to the ground.  
  
"Got ya!" Sam laughed. The rest of the family laughed and shouted out happy birthday as Sam tickled Kalista.  
  
"Very cute Samwise; ruin the surprise," Belle chuckled. "Come now, I am making a special breakfast for the birthday boy."  
  
Sam grinned and got off of his sister before running down the hall. On the kitchen table were plates of hot Mushroom and ham omelets. A special meal Belle always prepared for special occasion. Sam smiled brightly and sat down immediately. The rest of the family followed and began to eat.  
  
"Mamma, is it all right if I go over to see Frodo today?" Kalista asked casually as she took a bite of her eggs.  
  
Belle nodded, "That sounds fine, but you two stay out of trouble."  
  
"Now Belle," The gaffer interrupted. "Stop worrying as if these two were younguns,"  
  
"But they are," Belle replied. Hamfast laughed at his wife and continued to eat. Kalista took a bite of her omelet, "I'm nearly Twenty-one."  
  
Belle sighed and ate her meal, "You are still a child. It seems like only yesterday you were playing with Sam on that old swing."  
  
This comment caused Kalista to chuckle, "it was only yesterday."  
  
"Don't you be playing smart with me, Kalista-Rose Gamgee," Belle stated before standing up away from the table and going into the other room.  
  
Hamfast laughed and leaned back in his chair, pulling out his pipe. "Don't you mind your mother, you know how she gets when birthdays come."  
  
Kalista nodded and took a sip of her juice, "I know, I know." clearing her throat, she mimicked her mother she best as she could: "They just grow up to fast, I'm afraid one of them is going to come home one night from a party and tell me they're engaged."  
  
Sam chuckled at the impression as did Hamfast but Belle soon walked back in and glared at them all. "And what is so funny?" she asked. Kalista stopped and kept down her smile, "nothing mum." Lowering her eyes, she laughed, causing the rest at the table to join her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Down at Bag End, Bilbo and Frodo were just finishing their breakfast and enjoying their pipes in the common room. Bilbo was talking to Frodo about how he was going into Michel Delving to pick up a few stationary and book binding supplies. Once Bilbo left for the day, Frodo finished his pipe and began to tidy up the hobbit hole.  
  
Kalista walked down the flower-lined road humming brightly. Most of the plants had gone dormant for winter, but there were a few still blossoming. Stopping for a moment at a bush of yellow daisies, Kalista picked a few and put them in her hair.  
  
Kalista finally came to Bag End and skipped up the steps to the door and walked inside as she usually did. "Good Morning Baggins!" she called happily.  
  
Frodo looked up and smiled to Kalista, "Good morning to you too, Gamgee. I did not think you would be over so early, with it being Sam's birthday and all."  
  
Kalista walked into the kitchen and watched as Frodo worked. "Sam headed out early with Dad to help him with the Proudfoot's." she shrugged. As she continued to watched Frodo work, she felt rather unneeded so she leaned against the doorway and sighed. "Can I help you?"  
  
Frodo shook his head; "I was just putting away the breakfast plates for Bilbo." He placed the last mug away and then looked at Kalista. "Shall we go for a walk?" he asked.  
  
Kalista nodded and the two left Bag End for the day. The morning was not blistery cold, it was comfortable, but when the wind Blew, Frodo would catch a slight chill. The two walked down the hill and towards the land that led into the woods. They walked along the edge of a stream and then stopped in a small clearing for a rest.  
  
The two sat together under a tree and talked about each other's current affairs. Frodo explained how Ned Grub was courting Dora Boffin and that he had not seen her for a few weeks.  
  
"I'm sure she isn't going to be as happy with him," Kalista smiled with an encouraging tone.  
  
Frodo let out a chuckle, "I was just too closed off for her taste. She needs someone who loves to go out in public. I rather stay at home and read."  
  
Kalista smiled slightly and lay back on the grass. 'To bad she doesn't know him as well as I do,' she thought to herself as she watched Frodo. He was staring at the flowing stream in thought.  
  
At that moment, Frodo watched Kalista as she laid back. She looked so lovely; peaceful and delicate. He sat down besides her and watched. At that moment, Frodo felt as if his heart would beat out of his chest. He smiled in spite of himself and then leaned his hand in and moved a strand of curly hair behind Kalista's ear. "Kalista," he asked in a soft, breathy whisper.  
  
Kalista smiled and looked over at Frodo with a questioning look, "yes Frodo?"  
  
Frodo's sapphire eyes twinkled in the sunlight and he removed his hand away from her and set it on the ground. "Kalista, have you ever thought about us?" Frodo was becoming nervous. He had never been so plagued with lack of words, but when he thought of Kalista in this way, he could say nothing to express his feelings.  
  
As Frodo's normally ivory cheeks started to turn pink, Kalista smiled and sat up, "Of course I have, Frodo. Actually, I have often thought about it." However, Kalista paused and frowned. She hated to say the next words. "But Frodo, I'm Sancho's girl. Maybe if I were unattached, something could have happened between us. But not now."  
  
Frodo stopped breathing for that moment. He knew that Kalista was fond of Sancho and he her. However, the extent of that fondness was not clear to Frodo until that moment. Or perhaps it was Frodo not caring to see the signs before that made him blind to the truth. But now, as he sat there with one of the most beautiful lasses in the Shire, Frodo realized that their friendship would not grow into anything more.  
  
"Well, I didn't mean anything; I was just curious," he said mindlessly. Frodo then turned his head away thoughtfully. At least he had a little closure. "He is a wonderful lad," he then commented about Sancho.  
  
Kalista was glad Frodo didn't seem to be hurt. "I know he is," she said with a smile. As the two finished their talk, they both decided to talk a walk to Hobbiton with out another word on the subject.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And he keeps on blabbing about how it is *his* birthday and he does not have to do any work," Kalista huffed as she and Frodo walked towards Hobbiton for the day.  
  
Frodo could not help but chuckle at his friend's attitude. She really hated when people bragged about it being their birthday. Of course, she did the same thing when her own birthday arrived.  
  
"Well, I am glad I don't have annoying older brothers or sisters," Frodo laughed.  
  
Everyone in Hobbiton was busy that day. Farmers and their families bringing their goods to market, some of the women selling new quilts and blankets. Wives swept the front porches of their smials while the husbands were fixing fences and gates. Laughter from children was also a pleasant sound filling the air.  
  
The two enjoyed the day chatting and looking at shops. At one point, Kalista spotted a beautiful burgundy party dress in the window of Marleena Chub's dress shop. Kalista's face lit up at the site. "I wish I had that dress," she commented dreamily to Frodo.  
  
Frodo raised and eyebrow, "All those dresses Bilbo bought you and you wouldn't wear a single one. Now I can't keep you out of a dress shop."  
  
Kalista looked at Frodo and let out a sigh. "Well, Bilbo has lousy tastes in dresses," she commented, turning her gaze back to the window.  
  
Her comment caused Frodo to laugh in spite of himself. "I suppose, but that lovely pink dress he bought you with the puffy sleeves looked lovely on you."  
  
"Oh, hush up Frodo Baggins," Kalista snapped as she turned away from the dress shop and walked down the road. Frodo was still laughing. Once he calmed himself down, he walked after Kalista.  
  
"I am only teasing because I love you," he said, wrapping his arm around Kalista's shoulder.  
  
"You're so sweet Frodo," Kalista replied sarcastically. At that moment, Kalista heard someone calling her name. She stopped in the middle of the street and looked around. She finally eyed the Green Dragon tavern and was surprised to see Sancho Milbanks and his father in their farm cart. The boy was waving towards Kalista excitedly.  
  
Kalista's eyes widened with delight and before she knew what she was doing, she began sprinting towards Sancho.  
  
Sancho smiled as he saw Kalista running toward him. He jumped down off his cart and went to meet Kalista. "Kallie!" he called happily. As the two reached each other, Sancho grabbed hold of Kalista and swung her around with delight. "I have missed you so much!"  
  
"I've missed you too! I didn't think you'd be here until after harvest." Kalista giggled.  
  
"Well, we had so much grain and we had a few extra orders so we got to come early," Sancho replied. "I am sorry I didn't get a message sent to you."  
  
"Oh no, no, I'm just glad your here," Kalista smiled. She pulled Sancho into another hug. She was so excited to see him.  
  
As the two talked, Frodo walked up slowly and leaned against the farm cart. He said nothing for he did not want to interrupt. A few moments later, Sancho talked his father into allowing him to spend the day with Kalista instead of working. After Sancho's father agreed, Kalista walked off, leaving Frodo alone in Hobbiton. Which Frodo did not mind, he had time to stop into the Green Dragon to meet a few of his friends, which is what he decided to do.  
  
Kalista and Sancho walked all over Hobbiton. Kalista showed Sancho the dress she was admiring with Frodo earlier. They then stopped at the fruit stand and bought a few apples. They laughed and chatted about the slighted and silliest things. After lunch, the two walked up to a river stream and took a seat. The air was crisp and fresh blowing in Kalista's hair. Her cheeks became reddened and she smiled to Sancho.  
  
He leaned back lightly and took a look at Kalista, savoring and memorizing her features. "You look lovely today," he smiled.  
  
Kalista blushed and turned her head away. "Thank you," she whispered.  
  
"I have something for you," Sancho then stated as he slipped his hand into his jacket pocket and clutched something in his hand. He then pulled out a small item wrapped in brown paper. "Compliments of my mother."  
  
Kalista's eyes widened happily as she accepted the small gift. It was a chocolate! She loved chocolates and Sancho knew it. She unwrapped the paper and was about to slip the little delight into her mouth when Sancho reached over and stole it from Kalista's hand.  
  
"Hey, that is cruel," she pouted. "May I have it please?"  
  
Sancho shook his head, however and smiled devilishly. "Perhaps, but what do I get for payment?"  
  
"What do you want?" Kalista asked, eying the chocolate as Sancho waved it around to tempt her.  
  
"A kiss."  
  
Kalista laughed, "You don't need to but my kisses Sancho." She leaned in and kissed Sancho happily. Wrapping his arms around Kalista gently, he returned the kiss. Only pulling away to hand Kalista her chocolate back. She accepted it and returned to kissing Sancho.  
  
Kalista finally pulled away and popped the chocolate in her mouth, smiling innocently. Sancho laughed at the face she made. "I am going to marry you some day." He laughed.  
  
Kalista swallowed the treat and blushed at Sancho's words, somehow not believing him. "Sure you are Sancho."  
  
"And you will say yes," Sancho laughed.  
  
"Sure I will," She giggled, standing up and walking back towards Hobbiton.  
  
Sancho stood and followed her, "And we will live happy together."  
  
"Happy as jackals," Kalista continued to lead him on.  
  
"I will bring you chocolates everyday," Sancho went on before coming up behind Kalista and kissing her on the cheek. "And you will reward me with kisses."  
  
Kalista turned around and faced Sancho, smiling sweetly. Her emerald eyes danced with mirth and joy, "I like that idea."  
  
The two hobbits kissed once more and returned to Hobbiton where Sancho continued to help his father with the harvest. Kalista walked home in a daze. It had been such an enjoyable day. She turned to take one last look at Sancho before walking away. She then thought of Sancho's words. Somehow, she truly wished he were telling the truth. 


	9. Happy Yule Kalista Rose

Kalista lay in her bed under a pile of Quilts. Yawning slightly, she rolled out of bed and looked tiredly out the window. At first, she did not notice the weather conditions and began to walk away. However, as her mind woke up, she ran back to the window and a wide grin spread on Kalista's face, revealing large dimples.  
  
"It's snowing," she whispered to herself before running into the kitchen to report the weather to her family. "It's Snowing!" she cheered. Belle laughed at the girl's excitement.  
  
Belle and her husband, Hamfast, were sitting at the table, drinking some tea. Sam sat beside his mother, eating some cheese. He looked up to Kalista as she entered. "It is about time you noticed," he chuckled and returned to the piece of cheese he had been eating.  
  
Hamfast grinned at his son and then slipped something over to Kalista as she sat down. It was an envelope addressed to her from Michel Delving. Kalista smiled excitedly, it was not often that she received mail. Ripping the envelope open, she skimmed the letter and then read it out loud:  
  
~To Miss Kalista Gamgee of Smial Number three, Bag Shot Row; Hobbiton. You are hereby invited to the annual Yule Ball at the home of Mr. And Mrs. Windelfoot." Looking up, Kalista smiled and then continued, "The party begins promptly at seven; formal wear recommended."  
  
'Formal wear?' Kalista frowned at the thought. She had nothing elaborate like the lasses in Michel Delving wore. She only had casual party dresses. "Well," she sighed. "It was a nice gesture to send the invitation."  
  
"What's wrong Kalista?" Belle asked; furrowing her brow at the girl who seemed like the world was about to end.  
  
Looking up at her mother, Kalista sighed and looked at the letter again. "It says formal wear, I don't have anything that would match a Michel Delving party."  
  
"Oh, come now dear, surely you have something you can wear," Belle returned. "What about that pretty green dress with the puffy sleeves? It needs a little mending but we can fix that."  
  
Kalista frowned thinking about all the clothing she had and nothing seemed to match this night. It would be her very first ball as an 'adult' and she wanted the perfect dress. "That's a party dress mum; this is a ball. It wouldn't do; I simply won't go."  
  
"What do you mean you won't go? Of course you are going. The Baggins' have already offered to take you and you will not turn them down," replied Belle, surprised at Kalista's sudden stubbornness.  
  
"But I can't go, I don't have anything too wear," she replied.  
  
Belle looked at Hamfast and Hamfast returned the look. She was growing impatient at her girl's complaints. Her family did not have much money but they were comfortable. She looked at Kalista and crossed her arms over her chest. "Then you tell Mr. Bilbo and Frodo yourself."  
  
"But I can't do that, I promised Frodo and Bilbo that I would go with them. Please, let me by a new dress," she pleaded desperately. However, neither Belle or Hamfast fell for their daughter's cries; they simply did not have the money to waste on a dress Kalista would only wear once.  
  
Defeated, Kalista got up from the table and walked into her bedroom. She sifted through her closet and drawers for a dress that she could perhaps alter so that she looked fit for a high society ball. The hobbitess was not happy at all. She knew her family would say things like: You look lovely, every hobbit lad will want to dance with you, looks do not matter, but to Kalista, they did. What if the other girls made fun of her or thought she was less worthy of attending the ball? Letting out a sigh, Kalista pulled out her party dress and placed in on the bed to try on. "Well, at least I get to go," she said to herself.  
  
A few hours later, Bilbo and Frodo arrived at the Gamgee's home to pick Kalista up. It was only about noon and they wanted to get to Michel Delving before nightfall. After saying hello to the family, Kalista left with the two older hobbits and their journey began. The snow lightly covered the grass and roads, but not enough to make the ride to town a difficult one.  
  
Bilbo was driving a cart borrowed from the Cottons. Kalista sat comfortably in the back under a blanket, and holding her muff in her hands. Frodo sat besides Bilbo in the front while Bilbo drove. They enjoyed the trip immensely. Each telling a story or singing merry songs of the season. Sometimes Bilbo would make up a few verses of his own: "For a change," he would explain if Frodo or Kalista tried to correct him.  
  
Eventually, Kalista decided to lay her head back and take a short nap before arriving in Michel Delving. She wanted to make certain she would not be tired this night. Though she was too excited to sleep, she forced her eyes closed and eventually drifted into a light sleep.  
  
As the sun began to set, they finally arrived into Michel Delving. Everything around was as festive as could be: The white snow covered the hills completely and the only color came from the holly and red winterberries strategically laid out for decorations. There were candles in the windows and bushes for light. Everything stood out clearly as Kalista woke up. For a moment, she felt as if she stepped into a dream.  
  
The Windlefoot's Smial was just outside the town, not too far and not too close from the main village. Sweet music of lutes and bells from inside the home filled the air. Already the large smial was full of guests.  
  
Bilbo pulled the coach to the front. You two go along and I shall be here in a few moments. Frodo agreed and hopped down off the coach. He then came over to the back and waited for Kalista to stand so he could help her down. "This is going to be wonderful," she commented excitedly to Frodo.  
  
"Aye, if you like these stuffy events," Frodo retorted, causing Kalista to slap him lightly in the arm.  
  
"I am having fun tonight, Frodo Bagging; do not ruing it with your complaining about how you would rather be home reading."  
  
"You know me too well," Frodo smiled before he stood strait and proper. He then extended his arm to Kalista; "Shall we go in my lady?"  
  
Kalista laughed and nodded her head, "let's." Kalista then took Frodo's offered arm and the two walked up the lane and into the smial.  
  
Everyone inside the smial seemed to share Kalista's excitement. She looked around for anyone she might have known from her stay in Michel Delving a few months ago. After about ten minutes of wandering, her and Frodo found Emilia Greenhole; a one of the girls that had attended the same school Kalista had attended. She was older than Kalista and a little rounder in the stomach, but she was a very pretty lass.  
  
She was sitting by the fire, drinking cider and talking with a few of her friends. Kalista led Frodo over and called Emilia's name. The girl looked up and her face lit up immediately at the sight of Kalista. The two met and hugged elated to see each other. "I haven't seen you since September," Emilia cheered.  
  
"Too long for me," replied Kalista. Emilia giggled and nodded her head in agreement. The two then talked about what has happened in their lived and then complemented each other on their dresses. Kalista was happy to know that Emilia also was wearing a hand-me-down dress that had belonged to her sister. After about ten minutes, Emilia noticed Frodo standing with Kalista. She smiled politely at him and turned to Kalista.  
  
"Kalista, who is your escort?" she asked.  
  
Kalista looked up to Frodo and smiled, "This is a friend of mine; Frodo Baggins."  
  
"Frodo Baggins?" Emilia asked, a slight twinkle appearing in her eye. "It is a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Frodo smiled in appreciation and took the lass' hand, kissing it politely. "The pleasure is mine." As they were making their introductions though, someone came up behind Frodo and Kalista and wrapped her arms around Frodo.  
  
"Frodo Baggins, I didn't think you would be coming tonight!"  
  
Frodo looked around and was surprised to see it was Dora Boffin. The girl looked radiant in a beautiful crimson dress and beads. Her dark hair was pulled up in beautiful twists with strands of her curly locks laying on the side of her face. Frodo smiled immediately and pulled her off him. "Dora, How are you tonight?"  
  
"Very fine, thank you, come dance with me," she pleaded, taking the hobbit's hands and pulling him out to the center of the room. Emilia laughed, as did Kalista at the sight.  
  
"He is even more handsome than the stories say," Emilia giggled. "You are so lucky."  
  
Kalista looked at Emilia, wondering what she meant by that comment. 'Lucky? Did she think that she and Frodo were?' She then laughed and looked at Emily. "Relax, he is just my escort tonight, we aren't dating, he seems rather smitten with Dora at the moment. Kalista's eyes then roamed around the room. Suddenly, she smiled and her eyes lit up. She then pointed over to the doorway. "That is who I am dating."  
  
Emilia looked over at the door and saw Sancho Milbanks. He was wearing casual clothes but just fancy enough for the occasion. He seemed nervous and looked around for anyone he knew. When he spotted Kalista, he smiled and walked over to her and Emilia. Kalista ran into the hobbit's arms and Sancho kissed her cheek.  
  
"A happy birthday and a happy Yule, Kalista," he smiled radiantly. Kalista blushed and led him to Emilia. "Emmy, this is Sancho, my bough."  
  
Emilia and Sancho exchanged their greetings, but soon he and Kalista wanted to dance. They left Emilia to return to her friends and then they left for the dance floor. "I wish I had known you would be coming, I would have brought you myself," he commented. "There was something I wanted to ask you."  
  
"What is it?" Kalista asked with curiosity. "Ask me now."  
  
"No, no, not here, it is too crowded," Sancho replied.  
  
Kalista raised and eyebrow at the boy in front of her. He was always so odd at times. Perhaps that was why she liked him so much; he always kept surprising her. "All right, if you insist," she sighed.  
  
Frodo had been enjoying the night with Dora and her friends. They danced, as mostly every hobbit in the home was doing and then walked around, greeting everyone and chatting about trivial things. A chore Frodo hated more than anything else. But Dora kept a tight hold on Frodo's arm. 'She must have broken up with her latest lad,' he thought to himself.  
  
As the evening progressed, Frodo was able to get away from Dora for an hour or so. He walked over to the refreshment table and joined some lads in a few mugs of ale. They all say at a table opposite the fire and began enjoying each others company. Jokes were told and songs were sung. Soon, Frodo was beginning to feel better about the night.  
  
Looking over to the dance floor, Frodo watched Kalista and Sancho dancing. They looked perfect together; happy and youthful. Frodo smiled but could not help but imagine it was he, not Sancho Kalista was dancing with. Taking a sip of his beer, be continued to watch them until someone broke his thoughts.  
  
"Frodo!" called one of the lads he was sitting with. Frodo looked up casually and cocked an eyebrow with curiosity. "What is going on with you and Miss Boffin? She seems to have pulled ya under her wing tonight."  
  
Frodo chuckled and sipped his beer again. "Seems like she got tired of her last boyfriend," he replied thoughtfully.  
  
"Ain't it the truth? She goes through us lads like I go through all six meals in an hour," commented another hobbit. "She ain't worth it to me."  
  
"No, indeed, who needs an active lass like her. I want someone who is willin' to settle down; she don't have to be as pretty as Dora, but fair. Who can cook and clean."  
  
"You want the perfect girl and there is no such thing," quipped Frodo.  
  
"There is too Frodo, if you look in the right placed," the hobbit replied.  
  
"Sancho Milbanks sure looked in the right place," said another hobbit with a laugh. "He got old Gamgee's daughter, what a catch."  
  
Frodo looked over to Kalista dancing with Sancho as they continued to dance. For once, these hobbits knew what they were talking about. Kalista was probably one of the most perfect lasses in the Shire. It was just too bad Sancho got to her first.  
  
After a few minutes of dancing, Sancho and Kalista decided to get some air outside. Grabbing her muff and shaw, Kalista followed Sancho out. There was something odd about the hobbit lad this night. He was pleasant, joyous and yet his mind was dwelling on something. The two walked a little ways from the Smial towards a patch of woods. The snow tingles in Kalista's feet but she was so taken by the moment, she did not care about the chill.  
  
Noticing Kalista shivering slightly, Sancho wrapped his arm around her shoulder and held her protectively. Kalista returned the gesture by placing her head against his shoulder. Never before had a night seemed so special. Could it get any better than this?  
  
"Kalista, may I ask you something?" Sancho asked suddenly, interrupting Kalista's thoughts. Sancho's voice was nervous, but thoughtful and calm. He looked down to his beloved, pondering what he wanted to say. The perfect words for such a perfect lass. Kalista looked up to him with a questioning look. 'Why was he talking and spoiling this moment?' she was most likely thinking. Sancho sighed and stopped his walking for a moment. "You love me, don't you Kalista?"  
  
"Of course I do, that is a silly question," Kalista replied with jest in her voice. She cocked her head slightly as she looked at Sancho. He was blushing, or perhaps it was winter's chill brightening his face.  
  
"I love you too," Sancho commented with a grin.  
  
"Well, I am glad we are on the same page." Kalista was curious now; why was he asking such a question? Was he insecure? That was ridiculous, Kalista had seen no other lad besides Sancho and Frodo. And Frodo was no threat so what was Sancho's problem?  
  
"I am being serious," Sancho frowned. "What I am trying to say is; Kalista, we love each other and I think that when two hobbits love each other they should," Sancho paused as a lump grew in his throat. After a moment of composing himself, he decided to speak and get everything over with. "Kalista; marry me. Be my wife."  
  
Never before had Kalista thought someone would say those words to her. Thoughts of Sancho and marriage and children and everything a new bride thought of ran through her mind like a wild fire. She did not know the right words to say so she giggled happily and wrapped her arms tightly around Sancho's neck. In return, the lad took her reaction as a 'yes' and kissed her lovingly on the lips.  
  
After a moment of enjoying each other's company, the two decided it was time to return to the party. Kalista was elated and she could hardly walk. She held on tightly to Sancho's waist for support. The sounds of laughter and then scent of apples and cinnamon filled the air. The smile on Kalista's face was as long as the Brandywine River. She was to be married to the most wonderful lad in the Shire and she could not wait to tell Frodo. 


	10. A Dark Night

Spring had come sooner than most hobbits could expect. Sam and the Gaffer were already working in the gardens around Hobbiton and Bag Shot Row and many others were hired to help with the preparations for the wedding that was about take place in less than two months.  
  
The Cottons had offered to make the desserts for the after party while the Bagginses made preparations for the party field. Banners and signs were prepared for tables so that the invited guests new where to be seated. Decorations where being prepared and would be hung up on the day of the wedding. Bilbo also took it upon himself to have some gifts made for the guests; small toys for children, new pipes for the lads and bracelets for the lasses.   
  
Bilbo also lent Kalista some pretty cards and his colored inks for her to make invitations for her guests. She had asked Bilbo once to use his inks and he said 'no,' because they were for special occasions. Well, if this did not count as a special occasion, then what did? Thrilled, Kalista returned to her home to busy herself immediately with writing cards.  
  
Soon, the days passed and then weeks and before long, the wedding was coming up in a matter of two days. Times were busier than ever and everyone was both excited and nervous by the occasion. Kalista had been away from Bag End for more than a week, due to her parents wanting to have long talks and to spend time with her. Because of this, Bag End had been particularly quiet; "the quiet before the storm," Bilbo had once said as he looked out his window to watch a few hobbits working down at the Party Field.  
  
One particularly quiet day, Frodo was sitting by him self, drinking a cup of tea in the dining hall. He was swirling his spoon in the cup, watching the water flow around in a smooth circle. He was not in the fondest of moods. In fact, he felt miserable and frustrated. As the wedding came closer, Frodo was sure he was about to loose Kalista for good.  
  
He never admitted his feelings to her, save twice: once in the letter he wrote her during her stay in Michel Delving, and the other by the lake, when Kalista told him directly that 'she was Sancho's girl.' Now she was marrying Sancho and she was slipping away from Frodo more and more every day.  
  
"Good Morning, Frodo lad," greeted Bilbo as he walked into the kitchen for his own cup of tea. He smiled cheerfully to the younger hobbit as he walked by the table. However, as Bilbo looked down to his nephew, he saw the depressed look in Frodo's eyes. "Frodo?" he asked with curiosity as he forgot about his tea and took a seat at the table, opposite of Frodo. "Is something wrong, lad?"  
  
Looking up to Bilbo, Frodo offered a polite smile and then returned to his tea. "I am all right Bilbo, good morning to you too."  
  
Bilbo nodded; not quite believing Frodo was all right. "If you are all right then, drink your tea, I can tell it's cold already."  
  
Frodo let out a sigh and nodded his head. He then continued to stir the liquid with his spoon. Silence filled between the two for a few moments but Bilbo did not budge. Frodo finally looked up to his uncle to speak. "Bilbo," he started hesitantly. "What would you do if you were in love with a lass, but she was in love with someone else?"  
  
Bilbo was silent as he thought. "Well Frodo, you know I do not have much experience with the female species. I would not know where to begin. Is this about Dora?"  
  
"Dora?" Frodo asked. Furrowing his eyebrows, he looked at Bilbo and then remembered Dora Boffin. Bilbo must still think Frodo fancied the Michel Delving aristocrat. "Right, Dora Boffin. Yes, she is seeing someone else and I don't know what to do," he lied. Best not lead Bilbo to know about him pining over Kalista; if would only bring on a headache for Frodo later.  
  
"Well, my lad, the best thing I can tell you to do is let her be. If you love someone you have to set him or her free. There are other fish in the sea, so to speak." Bilbo explained. Though, Bilbo was still rather unsure of how effective his opinion would be.  
  
Frodo let out a sigh and shook his head. "It is hard, Bilbo," he commented. "I care for her so much and I hate that she is seeing another lad. I want to tell her but I am afraid of what could happen if I do."  
  
Bilbo was quite perplexed now. Standing up, he went to fetch some tea, like he originally came out to the kitchen to do. "I do not know what to say, Frodo. Sometimes you have to let go of the things you love. It is hard, very hard but you shall always be Dora's friend and that, my lad, is more special then courting each other. Fancies change; friendships last forever."  
  
Once Bilbo finished preparing his tea, he walked over to Frodo, placed an affectionate had on his shoulder and walked back into his study to finish some work on his book. Frodo just sighed. 'Some help Bilbo was,' he thought to himself. But perhaps Bilbo was right; he had to let Kalista free. She was marrying Sancho and that was that. If she wanted Frodo's company, then she will visit Bag End when she could. Frodo would savor every moment of those visits.  
  
With a new look on the situation, Frodo felt his mood lighten. He finally felt up to doing something fun for a change instead of moping about at Bag End. He then wondered if Samwise Gamgee would be too busy helping out his father to take a trip up to Bywater for the night. Frodo wanted to go to the 'Green Dragon' for a while. Finishing his cold tea, Frodo dressed and made his way towards the Gamgee's to find Sam.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Green Dragon was hopping with People that night. A few of the Brandybucks and Tooks were in town for the wedding and had decided to take the night out at the tavern. They were comfortably situated on chairs and couches by the fire, smoking, drinking and singing songs. There were other hobbits dancing in spaces cleared out for the activity. Laughter and song filled the dense rooms of the tavern and mugs of beer were on every table.  
  
Frodo and Sam arrived by sunset that night. Friends and the lady workers immediately greeted them as they passed by the door. Taking a seat in a corner table, the two hobbits ordered drinks and prepared for an enjoyable night at the tavern.  
  
"Aye," Sam gasped as he happily sipped his beer. "After a long day in the gardens, I deserve this."  
  
"That you do, Sam," Frodo returned, taking a sip of his own beer. For hours the two talked and enjoyed their conversation. Frodo even convinced Sam into a few dances with some of the ladies.  
  
Around the nine o'clock hour, the tavern became even more joyous when Kalista and Sancho walked in. The crowd cheered for them, urging them on for a kiss. The two gladly did so and made a big show of the moment. Frodo and Sam walked over to them both and invited them to stay at their table. Sancho and Kalista agreed and after ordering a few beers, they all sat and talked.  
  
"I did not think you and Sancho would be at the Green Dragon tonight," said Frodo as the four sat down. "How is your evening going?"  
  
Kalista chuckled and looked around at the scene excitedly, "Other then the incessant chanting of 'kiss and sing,' everything is well."  
  
"Not for me!" Sancho laughed as a waitress brought over two mugs of beer. After giving Kalista hers, Sancho took a gulp of his and then looked to Frodo. "She has had me running all over the Shire today, I am sure of it."  
  
Frodo laughed and looked over to Kalista. "What are you doing to this poor lad?"  
  
Kalista looked to both hobbits as if she were hurt by their comments. "Well, there is so much we have to do!" she commented, breaking into a fit of giggles as she did so. "There are the food preparations and the cake and the bouquet. One of the band members is ill so we have to replace him. Who ever thought getting married was so much work?" she leaned back on her chair then took a sip from her mug.  
  
"Don't overdue yourself though," Frodo advised as he listened to her list. "I don't know why people go through so much trouble for a wedding; it only lasts a day."  
  
"It's the memory of the event, Frodo," said Sancho casually. "We want everyone to remember this wedding."  
  
"Yes," Kalista added. "Just because everyone thought I was going to be an old spinster."  
  
The group around the table laughed at the idea but the subject was soon forgotten when music began in the tavern again and everyone became moved to sing and dance. Sam began to sing a popular drinking song and anyone spirited to do so began singing. After three rounds of unison singing, the crowed began to urge Frodo up onto the table for a number. He always had a fair and pleasing voice but the hobbit was too modest to get up at first.  
  
But after a few more drinks, Frodo was willing to get up. He hopped up onto the table and took Kalista's hand; not letting her get away with making fun of him. Instead, she would have to make a fool out of herself as well. The two began dancing and singing as loud as they could. They led the chorus for a few minutes but then Frodo did something completely unexpected: He pulled the bride-to-be close to him and pulled her into a playful but passionate kiss for all to see.  
  
Sancho laughed at the scene and pointed at the couple. "Hey Baggins!" he laughed, slapping Frodo's foot playfully, "don't be taking my lass!"  
  
Frodo smirked at the comment and stumbled slightly. He leaned on Kalista for some support looked down. He was feeling loose and quite confident at the moment. He was drunk, but he did not care. "She ain't yours for two days yet, Milbanks," he replied in return and kissed Kalista once again  
  
"Besides," Sam added in with his own drunken laughter, "you don't know Kalista; she don't like possessive people."  
  
"Aye," Frodo laughed, wrapping his arms around Kalista's waist and tugging her close to him. Kalista giggled, not fighting off the gestures at all. "You will be out on the street with an attitude like that and then she will be up for the taking."  
  
Everyone laughed at the comment, including Sam, who extended his arm out to help Frodo step down off the table. Kalista stepped down as well, stumbling only slightly. She then walked over to Sancho and Frodo and pushed both lads away. "Boys, boys, no fighting, there's enough of me to go around!" she laughed while spreading her arms out, presenting herself.  
  
However, Sancho did not take the comments as playful, not with the way Frodo was acting around Kalista. Normally the older hobbit was more refrained in his actions but with all the beer he consumed, Frodo was acting not him self. This made Sancho angry and a tab bit jealous as well. "What makes you think that she ain't my girl yet, Baggins?" he frowned slightly. He did not mind the kissing when it was playful; Frodo and Kalista would always give each other endearing kisses on the cheek or forehead, it was common and Sancho was use to such gestures. But the kiss Frodo just gave to Kalista looked more than friendly to him. Sancho was not happy.  
  
Frodo raised an eyebrow and finished the last of the beer in his mug. He then sat opposite the table Sancho was sitting at. "Well, I did know her longer; we have more in common," he returned. "We have a bond and the only thing you two have is..." Frodo cleared his throat a bit and stopped what he was going to say. He knew that he was playing with fire. Even though he did think Sancho was an ass and deserved whatever was said.  
  
"Is what?" Sancho asked slightly perturbed. He raised an eyebrow at Frodo, waiting for him to answer the question.  
  
"The only thing you have going for you with her is that she has you trained," Frodo mocked with a scowl at Sancho. "Kalista is the type of lass that needs a strong minded lad, not a 'yes man' like you, Sancho,"  
  
Sancho's jaw dropped slightly and he sat back up straight. Frodo was going to far, what he would give to punch the lad in the face. "And I bet she needs a lad like you eh, Baggins?" Sancho spat. "Some orphaned Brandybuck?  
  
"Orphaned or not," Frodo growled, "you can't take care of her like I can and you don't have the past I have with her. The only thing you can share is her bed and she needs more than that; stick with the farm lasses in Hardbottle."  
  
"Friendship is nothing if you can't support her with something more than your uncle's riches," Sancho scowled. "What would you do if you ran out of money? I bet you never worked a day in your life!"  
  
Frodo was becoming angrier by the moment. What was Sancho saying? That he was a good for nothing hobbit? Frodo was no such thing. "At least I am educated, which is more than you can say. I bet you could not even pronounce Kalista's name right until she told you."  
  
"You are not educated, Frodo; you are a mindless bookworm. You would be no good for Kalista because your head is in the clouds." Sancho moved closer to Frodo then until he was right up in the other hobbit's face. "You would probably love her and then leave her for some insane adventure like your mad uncle."  
  
Watching Frodo's face turn redder with agitation pleased Sancho and he smiled with delight and kept going. "You can stick with your mad uncle and his crazy stories of elves and dragon's gold!" he hissed. "You're cracked, all you Bagginses are cracked and always have been!"  
  
Those words hit Frodo like a brick wall. No one had ever said such a think to the hobbit in front of his face. And whether he deserved it or not, it did not matter to Frodo. Anger filled him and through clenched fists and clenched teeth, something snapped in his mind. After letting out a frustrated growl, Frodo swung his fist around, hitting Sancho in the chin.  
  
Sancho's head jerked to the side and his face was full of astonishment. No words could explain Sancho's anger and shock. Instead, Sancho immediately turned around and punched Frodo back. It was hard in the jaw and Frodo gasped at the pain. The two then simultaneously lunged towards each other's throats and it took the strength of both Kalista and Sam to pry the two hobbits off one another.  
  
At this point, a few other lads from the tavern came to help stop the fight. All four hobbits were pulled apart until Sam broke free and ran to Frodo who was ready to jump at Sancho again. "Mr. Frodo!" Sam pleaded, pushing Frodo to the door. "Stop now, I am taking you home!"  
  
Frodo said nothing; he just glared at Kalista and Sancho with a hateful yet pained stare as he wiped a few drops of blood from his now cracked lip. Sam then led Frodo down to road towards Hobbiton. Frodo said nothing to answer the many questions pouring out of the younger hobbit. Soon, he and Sam disappeared into the night, leaving some of the other patrons to calm Kalista and Sancho down.  
  
Kalista could not begin to understand what had just happened between her friend and fiancée. Why did this happen? Too much alcohol was the first reason that came to her mind, but that was no excuse for what had happened here tonight. Looking over to Sancho, she took his hand and looked at him pleadingly. Tears of anger and shock filled her eyes and threatened to run down her cheek. Everything had happened so fast. Sniffling to fight off her emotions, he pulled Sancho up and led him to the door. "Take me home." 


	11. A Horribly Perfect Day

News of what had happened at the Tavern spread around through Hobbiton the next morning. Many wondered what had caused the fight between both Frodo and Sancho and then the idea that it was over Kalista came to them, they laughed with disbelief and amusement. Luckily, not much developed about the gossip and soon the talk of the wedding that was taking place the next day overcame the conversations of the town folk.  
  
The only hobbit who did not let the subject drop was Kalista Gamgee. As soon as she woke up and dressed, she walked over to Bag End. The smell of bacon and eggs filled the air. It was rather early and Frodo and Bilbo must have been enjoying their first breakfast. However, this did not stop Kalista from knocking on the door. She waited patiently and after a few moments, Bilbo appeared offering the girl a polite smile. "Ah, good morning, Kallie-dear," Bilbo greeted. "Come on in."  
  
Kalista agreed and entered the smial and looked around. The fire in the common room was going well and the smell of the bacon and eggs was even stronger than it was outside. In the kitchen area, Kalista could see Frodo sitting and eating quietly. His right hand was bandaged with white cloth and laid limp on the tabletop.  
  
"And how is the bride to be?" Bilbo then asked as he led Kalista down the hall and into the kitchen. Frodo didn't even look up at her when she entered or when she sat down. He just ate his breakfast in silence. Kalista wasn't sure what to think at the moment so she focused her attentions to the older hobbit. "Nervous and yet excited. I never knew there was so much to do for a wedding," she exclaimed.  
  
Bringing Kalista and cup of tea, Bilbo nodded with understanding of what she must be going through. "Now you know what I go through every year for my birthday parties."  
  
"But you bring that on yourself," said Kalista with a playful sparkle in her eyes. "Had I known a wedding would have been this hard, I would have eloped."  
  
"But where would the fun in that be?" Bilbo laughed. The hobbit then stood up and bowed to his guest. "I am going up to Hobbiton today, so if you excuse me while I go get ready. Help yourself to anything you want, Kalista."  
  
Kalista nodded to Bilbo and watched him walk down the hall. She stood when she heard the door to his bedroom shut. Kalista was now alone with Frodo and was unsure of what to say to him. She looked over to his hand and knew it had to hurt, but he deserved the pain after what he did. Then again he was drunk; he did not know what he was doing, that was no excuse though. Turning to Frodo, the young hobbitess stood before him and sighed. "Frodo?"  
  
After a moment, Frodo slowly lifted his head up to look at Kalista but soon, his face met the back of Kalista's hand as she slapped him hard on the cheek. Frodo grunted from the impact but showed no other sign that he was in pain. He looked up to the girl and was about to ask why she did that; but he knew the answer already and she spoke before he could.  
  
"Do you mind telling me why you tried to make minced meat out of my fiancée last night?" Kalista asked harshly but low enough so that Bilbo would not hear, he voice was harsh and demanding. Frodo just scowled, knowing this conversation was to come sooner or later. He took his fork and stirred at his left over eggs on his plate.  
  
"I do not want to talk about this," he replied.  
  
"Well I do and I am not leaving until I have an explanation," Kalista retorted stubbornly. She stood in her place; her arms crossed over her chest and she said nothing else for a long time. Finally, she grew tired of waiting. "What's wrong, Frodo?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong," Frodo mumbled, almost inaudibly. He then consented slightly, "Sancho just said things he should not have."  
  
"You are just as guilty in that area as well," Kalista added sternly.  
  
"Things got out of hand and I am sorry, all right?" Frodo finally said, growing impatient with the lass' interrogation. Frodo then stood and took his plate into the kitchen to wash.  
  
"You are acting so differently," Kalista then said with disappointment in her normally cheerful voice. She watched as Frodo paused for a moment, her comment obviously had stuck a nerve.  
  
"I am not acting different," he protested. "I just have a lot on my mind right now," he looked up to her, hoping she would take this excuse. But she did not.  
  
"Frodo," Kalista said in a kinder voice than before. She walked into the kitchen and took his hands out of the dishwater and held them. She then looked up to him, gazing into his beautiful but saddened eyes. "As long as I've known you, you've told me practically everything, and I know something is wrong. I don't like it when you're hurting and you won't tell me what is wrong so I can help."  
  
"You cannot help," Frodo replied as he let out a breath of air and bit his lip. He looked down at his friend; she was genuinely worried and scared. How could he have done this to her? Why could he not control his attitudes last night at the Green Dragon? This was all a mess and it was his fault.  
  
"But I can try," Kalista urged on. She smiled at him and pleaded for a chance to heal her friend. She wondered what Frodo was thinking. He suddenly began to stare at her with a look of want and desire. Though he still looked at her with tenderness and gentleness, something was bothering Frodo terribly. Just then, Frodo surprised Kalista with a kiss. It was simple and yet she could feel him growing more intense. She then pulled away in shame; this was the second time he had kissed in such a way. Unfortunately, recoiling from Frodo only caused the other hobbit to become more upset.  
  
"Then why do you constantly hurt me?" he asked, letting his pained emotions out. He then turned away from Kalista and continued with his dishes.  
  
Kalista looked with curiosity to Frodo. She brought a hand up to her lips and touched them, as if savoring his kiss. So it was true; he did have feelings for her. But why had he never said anything. Now it was too late. "This can't be, Frodo. You know that."  
  
"No, we can not," Frodo agreed with a silent nod. "You are marrying Sancho and there is nothing that can be done about it." Frodo looked at Kalista dead in the eyes. He had never felt so passionate about anything in his life and suddenly, all thoughts of how this would affect anyone else disappeared. The only thing that mattered to Frodo now was that Kalista understood truly his feelings. "Every time I see you with him it pains me."  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me you felt this way, Frodo?" Kalista asked. She stood in her place, wondering what was going on in her friend's mind. This had to be hard for him to say these things to her the day before she was to marry.  
  
"I have tried telling you many times," Frodo answered as he pulled away from the dishwater and returned to Kalista's side. "But I never got anything more than a 'that's sweet, Frodo.' That is, if I got a reply at all."  
  
"You never did answer that letter from Michel Delving, did you? I practically proposed in that letter. It took me two weeks to write it the way I wanted to tell you. But not so must as a 'I got your letter, Frodo,' came from your lips." Frodo then stopped, feeling quite foolish and embarrassed. He turned his glance away from Kalista and walked out into the common room.  
  
Kalista was beside herself. She thought long and hard; it had been nearly a year ago since she had been in Michel Delving. Her thoughts strayed to the various letters she received from Frodo. Funny jokes that he heard from the 'Dragon,' news of her family, the latest gossip. She had read every letter over until she could memorize them; some she still remembered.  
  
However, none of them even came close to what Frodo had described. Suddenly, one letter did come to mind. She had left her class and climbed a tree; it made her think of the oak her and Frodo would climb. She was reading a letter he sent when she fell out and was 'rescued' by Sancho. That letter was never finished. It was now lost, thrown away, or tossed into a fire for kindling. Her eyes turned over to Frodo and she knew nothing that she could say to explain herself. "Frodo, I am sorry."  
  
"It does not matter now Kalista, you are getting married and it is just something I have to live with. I wish you both the best and happiest of luck. He will make you happy; more than I could." As Frodo spoke, he continued to stare out the window. He slipped his hands casually into his trouser pockets and sighed.  
  
"Frodo," Kalista snapped with frustration tainting her voice. "I am tired of your childishness, if you want to act this way, fine."  
  
"Fine!" Frodo retorted.  
  
"Fine!" Kalista was about to say something to him, anything that could make things better to understand but as she was walking to Frodo, Bilbo came out to the common room and smiled proudly. "Ah, Kalista, how do I look?" he asked as he showed off his chocolate brown coat and trouser suit. His hair was combed through, allowing his gray curls to look fuller than usual.  
  
Frodo looked over at Bilbo and before Kalista could say anything took his turn "Fine oh, sorry, you look fine Bilbo."  
  
"You look very handsome, Bilbo," Kalista replied with a polite smile, although she was still slightly angered.  
  
"Good, good," Bilbo said excitedly. "I am off to Hobbiton, do you need anything while I am there?" Kalista shook her head, as did Frodo and Bilbo nodded and walked over to the door but as he opened the large circular door, he looked over to Frodo who seemed rather distant. "Frodo-lad, if your hand if feeling any better, would you mind binding that green leather book I have on my desk in the study?"  
  
"It shall be done by the time you arrive home," he answered, glaring over at Kalista, but talking to Bilbo who nodded with gratitude.  
  
Kalista suddenly felt uncomfortable at the moment and she glared back at Frodo. The conversation had ended and now Kalista felt it best to leave him alone for a while. "Bilbo, let me walk you out, I was on my way home."  
  
"All right, Kalista-dear, come along."  
  
After a moment, the door closed, leaving Frodo along at Bag End. He watched the two other hobbits from the window. Bilbo was escorting Kalista down the road happily. Frodo let out a sigh, feeling only slightly better from relieving the weight of his burdens. With one more glance at the window, Frodo turned and walked into the study to bind that book for Bilbo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kalista walked Bilbo to Hobbiton. She was hesitant to leave him because he was telling a wonderful story about the wedding of one of his cousins. "And the cake was everywhere and I said, you are suppose to eat the wedding cake, not throw it!"  
  
Laughter burst from both hobbits at the story but soon, all fell quiet as Kalista began to ponder what she and Frodo had talked about. Bilbo immediately noticed the stress and placed his arm around Kalista's waist. "Kallie-dear, is everything all right?"  
  
Kalista nodded softly and let out a sigh. "I am just nervous and the closer we get to the wedding, the more I wonder if I can go through with it."  
  
"Ah, that is nothing to be worried about," said Bilbo with a knowing smile.  
  
"But I just don't know if I want this. I hear rumors that I am too young to be married. I mean, younger than an average hobbit lass. Do I really want to do this?"  
  
"Kalista," Bilbo sighed again, tightening his grip around Kalista's waist. "Sometimes you do not know what you want, and other times, what you want is all you know."  
  
Kalista smiled at the words and wrapped her arms around Bilbo tenderly. "Thank you Bilbo."  
  
"Anytime," Bilbo chirped before releasing Kalista out of his hold. The two then said their good byes and Kalista left to return back to her home. But as she walked, her mind became troubled with thoughts and questions again. Everywhere she turned she felt trapped and locked away from fresh air. Everyone thought she was too young, but everyone also thought she was the luckiest lass in the Shire for snagging Sancho. But if that was true, why did she feel so unsure.  
  
Turning around, Kalista left the main road and into the woods towards the lake she and Frodo always played at. She brushed through the foliage and reveled at the cool, refreshing touch of the shade under the trees. A warm breeze blew past Kalista and pushed her loose tresses away from her face.  
  
Walking up to the lake, she looked out over the water. It was clear and calm with a few leaves laid on the surface from the trees above. 'What had brought her here?' She thought to herself. Stepping into the water, Kalista watched as the liquid rippled around her ankles. She remembered the first time she went into this water: Frodo had threatened to throw her in if she did not join him willingly. A smile crossed her face at the remembrance. Those were good times, before she had to grow up.  
  
But growing up was not so bad, was it? She had new responsibilities and freedoms. And she was getting married to Sancho Milbanks, one of the most wonderful hobbits she had ever known. But suddenly a question entered Kalista's mind. Did she really love him? Of course she did; she had too. Sancho was a wonderful hobbit; passionate, caring, but somehow, Kalista was afraid of him for it. He seemed to not know hate. He had never yelled at her for anything she had done wrong, never even became mad. He only held a pure unconditional love for her like love a babe held for its mother.  
  
Frodo, however, never treated her in such a way that she felt he thought she was his mother. In fact, Frodo always made her feel independent and important. He never asked if she would cook a meal for him; he cooked it himself. And he was never shy about showing his affections for her. The kisses on her forehead were proof of that.  
  
Kalista then began to wonder if she could see herself with Sancho in twenty years or even ten years from now. Would she still love him when they were old and wrinkly, or would she even love him on their wedding night? Suddenly, Kalista wondered if the passion of their relationship had blocked her true feelings. Was this love or puppy love?  
  
A tear slowly ran down her cheek as a slow realization came to Kalista mind. She was marrying the wrong hobbit! The soft Brown eyes that Kalista thought she loved were not the right ones. Kalista yearned to be with the familiar cerulean orbs that she had known for fifteen years but had always taken for granted. Kalista wanted Frodo. Stepping out of the water, Kalista looked down to her finger. Around it was a simple gold band, a symbol of eternal love from a hobbit she already had. She did love Sancho dearly and she did want to be his wife. But then, Kalista lifted her hand to her neck. There, a slender chain of silver dangled holding a small heart. Kalista then began to remember last Yule: Bilbo and Frodo had come to take Kalista to Michel Delving. Bilbo was giving out some presents to her family but Frodo took Kalista off into the kitchen to speak with her privately...  
  
"I had this made especially for you, Kalista," he said to her with a smile on his face. His usual pale complexion was reddened with anticipation and yet embarrassed at what the girl might say. Kalista took the small box and when she saw the necklace, she fell silent with shock.  
  
"No, Frodo, I can't accept this."  
  
"It is my Yule present to you, of course you can accept it," Frodo replied with a huff before he chuckled and helped the hobbitess put the ornament on. "It looks stunning on you. Now I can say you wear my heart."  
  
"You wear your own heart, Frodo Baggins," Kalista laughed as she admired the necklace. "I don't deserve this. I don't even have anything spectacular for you."  
  
"Just knowing you are wearing that is enough of a gift." Kissing Kalista on her cheek, Frodo extended his arm to her. "Come, Michel Delving awaits the Bagginses of Bag End and Lady Gamgee of Bag Shot Row Number Three."  
  
Kalista giggled with Frodo's teasing and took his hand. The two then said their good nights to the rest of the Gamgee clan and left for the Yule Party...  
  
Kalista came back to reality then, finding she was still thumbing the necklace. A Yule gift from Frodo: his heart and the only heart she wanted. But it could not be; she was marrying another. Letting a sob choke her throat, Kalista looked up to the sky and called out: "What do I do now?"  
  
Weak with Sorrow, Kalista laid down under the large Oak tree above her and cried, waiting for answers. She did not want to move, she just wanted to hide away from her thoughts and obligations. She just wanted to be happy with out grief. Suddenly, as she was lying on the grass crying, a name came to her mind and she sat up off the ground. It was as tart as a green apple freshly picked yet still, it rolled off her tongue with the saccharine taste of honey: "Frodo."  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Running through the forest, Kalista rushed to Bag End. Locks of curly ebony hair flew behind her like wings that could make her fly. Once she arrived in front of the large circular green door, she stopped running and breathed heavily. She then placed a soft rat-tat-tat against the door and waited for an answer. After waiting a moment or two, she looked though the window and frowned. No one was in the common room. Where was Frodo? Placing another knock on the door, Kalista jumped back to the window and soon, as she had hoped, Frodo came walking out from the hallway.  
  
Frodo opened the door and Kalista quickly returned to stand in front of it. Though Frodo was still a bit distressed about what had happened earlier, he looked concerned for Kalista. She was panting for breath and was staring at him oddly. "Kallie, is something wrong?" he asked, moving out of the doorway. "Come on inside."  
  
The two went into the common and Frodo closed the door behind them. He then walked over to the fireplace and added a few pieces of wood into the flames. The warmth of Bag End grew with a renewed blaze and Frodo smiled as he listened to the crackling pop of sap. As Frodo did this however, no sound from Kalista was heard. He wondered what she was doing back here after their discussion. "Now, what is wrong? Did something happen?"  
  
Just then, two soft hands were on his cheeks and he was pulled into the most zealous kiss he had ever experienced. Kalista kissed him harshly and it felt right. Never had Sancho kissed her with such passion and need, he was always gentle and delicate, and Kalista hated it. She pulled away from Frodo and took a breath before pushing him down on the couch. She then climbed up onto Frodo and straddled his lap.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked but soon fell silent when Kalista pulled him into another kiss. 'This has to be a dream,' he thought to himself. The kisses, passion, and the fact that the woman on top of him was the woman he always wanted were all too surreal to him. Frodo did not fight his friend's advances however; he was enjoying himself too much.  
  
The warmth of her breath against his neck caused Frodo to let out a soft moan into her ear. She then began to unbutton his blouse and lead kisses down his naked chest. But Frodo's senses began to return quickly. No matter how much he wanted this or how much he wanted her, this could not happen. As she kissed him on the lips again, Frodo pushed her way delicately and held onto her wrists. Confusion swelled up in Kalista and she looked at Frodo questioningly. "What's the matter, Frodo?"  
  
Frodo sighed and looked into her eyes; his sapphire meeting her jade creating a turquoise aura between them, "We cannot do this," he gasped.  
  
"Yes we can, Frodo," Kalista argued as she forced herself downward and pressed against his lips once more. But as much as Frodo was enjoying her touch, he had to fight or Kalista would regret it later on.  
  
Frodo brought a hand up to Kalista's face and caressed her cheek. His eyes were pleading for her to go on and to stop. He was so confused but this moment seemed so right. "No, we can't; your betrothed Kalista. You are going to marry a hobbit, share his bed and be his wife, this is a mistake."  
  
"But I have realized something, Frodo," Kalista pressed on. "I don't love him Frodo. I don't love him like I love you. And I do Frodo; I do love you. I love you more then life itself, it just took me longer to see it."  
  
Frodo's heart skipped a beat, suddenly all sense and properness escaped Frodo's mind. He looked up to the hobbitess above him, savoring every inch of her wonder and beauty. Did she mean it? Was it true? She felt the same way? "What did you say?"  
  
Smiling adoringly, Kalista tightened her legs around Frodo. She then kissed his neck sensually before nibbling his earlobe and whispering, "I love you Frodo Baggins."  
  
Amid the passion and the confusion, Frodo vanished into full surrender. All there were was the two of them and the romantic pop from the fireplace. The feeling of Kalista's velvety, ivory skin against Frodo's was intoxicating. The sensual passion and indisputable love they shared was unmatched by anything Kalista had ever experience with Sancho. But this frightened Kalista. This was something new and uncharted. She shook despite herself but continued to kiss her lover with all her might.  
  
The two seemed to be intermeshed, like the shadow of night and the bright radiance of day. There were no unfilled places and no one could stop the emotions from flowing.  
  
However, Kalista pulled away from their fervent kisses and breathed deeply for a moment. Frodo watched her bosom to rise and fall in a swiftly pace as she caught her breath. She was so lovely and so tempting. He then shifted his glance up to her eyes and he smiled at the inquisitive look on her face. "Is this fine with you?"  
  
Frodo smiled and kissed her again before nodding. "Fine."  
  
Kalista chuckled and nodded, "Fine." The two then fell into another passion filled kiss. Frodo eventually stood up and carried her into his bedroom. He gently placed her on the bed before walking over to the door and locking it, just incase Bilbo were to come home early. Turning back from the door, he looked at the stretched out lass waiting for him. He studied every bend and curve before making his way to her side. A smile crept across Kalista's lips as Frodo leaned in and kissed her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer.  
  
Frodo quickly slipped off the shirt Kalista had unbuttoned earlier and let it fall to the ground. She ran her hands up his chest, sending a chill down Frodo's spine, making him kiss deeper and with more desire. An inaudible whimper escaped from his lips then as he felt her soft fingernails run from his chest and towards his back.  
  
For once in her life, Kalista felt there was someone in the world that understood her and she understood him as well. She had found that understanding in the least likely of places. Folk would talk though; they would say things about what had happened between these two friends. But as Frodo pressed against her, she forgot about the public and no longer cared what they thought about her or Frodo. Both reveled in this one sensual, unrefined act. It had driven their love deeper into one another's souls unlike any other two friends or lovers could hope for. They had become one part of the great world they were living in.  
  
When both were spent, they laid together in each other's arms. Frodo was peacefully sleeping while Kalista watched him. Her mind filled with many thoughts of what she had done. This was her best friend and she betrayed her fiancée with this one simple act of need. Now things would surely change. Though Kalista was happy and was already devising plans to be with Frodo, the thought of Sancho crossed her mind. What would he say? She still loved and did not want to hurt him. She was torn. If only things could be simple again.  
  
Kalista let go of her thoughts for a moment and returned to focusing on Frodo. He was so lovely and innocent when he slept. A few of his dampened curls dangled over his eyes and she delicately brushed them away with her hand. At that moment, Frodo's eyes flickered open and he looked up to Kalista. She smiled, causing immense dimples to pronounce themselves on her round cheeks. Frodo could not help but smile himself but he wondered what she was thinking. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm memorizing you," she replied before leaning down and kissing him affectionately.  
  
"Oh, really?" Frodo raised an eyebrow with curiosity. "Memorizing me?"  
  
Kalista nodded and ran a finger along his belly and up towards his shoulder. "You have a freckle, right here, above your left chest. And your stomach curves," she traced the lines on his body lightly. Frodo smiled as she did this, enjoying every touch. "And your eyes are like water; they're like sapphires and emeralds and gold all at one time, letting me see your soul. They always have." She smiled and leaned over for another kiss and Frodo happily returned it.  
  
The two laid together in silence for the rest of the afternoon. The sun was setting outside and the room was slowly becoming darker. Bilbo would be home soon so the two began to dress and prepare to leave each other's company. Neither said anything, not knowing what would happen if they did. However, speaking needed to be done. Kalista turned around and watched as Frodo buttoned his blouse and she let out a sigh.  
  
"I shall call off the wedding," she commented, causing Frodo too turn his head to her. He was not sure what to say. She would call off the wedding and leave Sancho for him. Yet, that victory did not seem sweet at all. Just looking at Kalista's face, Frodo could tell she still loved the other hobbit.  
  
Walking over to her, he wrapped her in his arms and shook his head. "I can not let you do that Kalista, you still love him."  
  
"No, Frodo," Kalista argued. "I don't love him like I love you."  
  
"You don't love me like you love him," Frodo retorted with a smile.  
  
"Don't confuse me, Frodo," Kalista moaned with confusion. She took a seat on the bed and looked out at the window. Staring at the curtains blocking the full potential of the fading sun from Kalista's eyes.  
  
"You are confused because you do still love him," Frodo confirmed. He walked to the bed and sat besides his love and placed a hand around her waist. "I will not be the cause of a ruined wedding." Frodo hated saying the words. He did not even know why he was saying them. He looked at Kalista and couldn't believe that if he wanted to, he could claim her as his own. Why should he worry about Sancho? But deep in Kalista's emerald eyes, Frodo could tell there was deep feelings for the hobbit farmer. Something about him made Kalista adore him and Frodo knew the two were perfect for each other. Could Frodo commit to Kalista like Sancho was ready to do? Frodo doubted it; he was not ready and too lead Kalista on would be too unfair. "You love him Kalista, marry him."  
  
Tears began to stream down Kalista's face slowly, creating 2 gentle wet streaks against her cheeks. She knew he was right. What she and Frodo just shared would only be a one-time event. Sancho and Kalista would be a lifetime. "No mater what happens," she sniffled, "I will never forget this evening."  
  
Frodo smiled, glad to hear her words for he would never forget this evening as well. He leaned in and the two shared a deep kiss before pulling away for the last time. Frodo stroked her face with his fingers, taking her in before they stood, finished dressing, and left the room. As Kalista walked to the front door, it opened quickly and Bilbo entered. "Ah, good evening to you two!" he greeted. Frodo walked over to the older hobbit and helped him carry a few packages into the kitchen table.  
  
Bilbo looked at Kalista and Frodo, noticing a strange change in them. They were acting different than they had been in the morning. Though Bilbo was not going to argue; they seemed on good terms again.  
  
"Well, I am off, I have a big day tomorrow," she kissed Bilbo on the cheek and was about to do the same to Frodo, but something held her back. Instead, the two embraced each other and the hobbitess quickly left Bag End. Frodo was staring at the door as it closed. He let out a sigh and Bilbo cleared his throat to catch his nephew's attention. Frodo then turned to Bilbo and smiled at him.  
  
"Well, how was your day?"  
  
Frodo bit his lip, "good, I'm going to bed." He said quietly before turning and heading back down the hall.  
  
Bilbo chuckled, "good night Frodo-Lad." 


	12. The Wedding Day

The Wedding Day  
  
Kalista ran through the trees, holding up her wedding dress and laughing as she chased after Frodo. The other hobbit was running briskly to a destination Kalista was not yet sure off. They were traveling a bit of a distance from the party field where her wedding to Sancho was about to take place and she was beginning to worry that she would be late for her own wedding.  
  
"Frodo, where are you going?" she asked, trying to keep up with her friend. It was midsummer's day and the sun shown brightly in the sky. A wreath of dried roses and baby's breath circled Kalista's hair and she had to hold on to it as she ran so the floral crown did not break or fall apart. "Frodo!" she called again but the other hobbit did not answer her; he just kept running. Every once and again, he would turn, a bright smile on his face and in his eyes let Kalista know he was up to something or wanted to do something that only the two would be able to share. She fell silent and continued to chase after him.  
  
Finally, the two came to a small, secluded pond. A tall willow tree wept over the water surface, providing a fine place to sit and talk. Frodo disappeared under the leaves and Kalista followed after him. Her steps became slower and more cautious, not wanting to let her dress get wet or ruined. A hand appeared before the bride and Kalista accepted graciously. She was led under the willow to the edge of the large and sturdy roots. There, she and Frodo sat down together in each other's arms.  
  
Little was said between the two for a good five minutes. Sitting together was more welcoming than any conversation could provide. Frodo's secure arms rested around Kalista's waist and she gently leaned into his chest and closed her eyes. This would be the last day she would be able to do such a thing with Frodo. Once she was married, it was obvious things would change for them.  
  
After a while, Frodo finally moved from his position. Kalista had almost thought the other hobbit had fallen asleep since he was sitting so still and quiet.  
  
"Well," Frodo started as he took a deep breath. He looked up to her with a serious look. His eyes sparkled with memories and history of old times and he smiled. "Do you remember that time I took you swimming? And then you got in that fight with Lotho?  
  
"Indeed, I do," Kalista answered. "I can still feel the hairs being ripped out of my head from Lotho."  
  
Frodo chuckled and turned his gaze back to the ground. "Well, you said you had hit him because of me. You were looking out for me and, though I flat out called you a liar, I knew you would do anything for me. And what I am trying to say is that feeling has always been mutual. I would do anything to keep you safe and happy." Frodo paused for a moment as he took her hand and kissed it softly. He looked up to her eyes, his delicate blue on her emerald green. "If he ever hurts you, or makes you unhappy, I will always be here for you." Frodo blushed a little, not sure how Kalista would take his words but he meant them from the bottom of his heart. "I love you Kalista-Rose."  
  
A tear rolled down Kalista's cheek. If was funny how certain things went. Both she and Frodo had been best friends for years and now on her wedding day she felt as if she might have made a mistake with choosing a husband. No, it was not a mistake; Kalista loved Sancho dearly. She just felt torn between the two of them. "Frodo..." she breathed but stopped her words. She did not quit know what to say. Instead of talking, she placed a light kiss on his cheek and smiled at him. "Thank you, Frodo."  
  
Both Frodo and Kalista embraced each other again. Frodo did not realize he had begun to cry; he truly did not care. After they pulled away from each other, Frodo wiped his eyes and smiled to his friend. "We should probably get back before your husband thinks I kidnapped you." Kalista agreed and the two friends began walking towards the party field where the ceremony would be taking place in a matter of minutes.  
A slight breeze lifted through the party area just enough to cool everyone from the hot sun. It was the beautiful day for a wedding. The party field had been decorated with flowers of all sizes, scents, and colors. Tables were set up for food and drinks and, on one side of the field, stood the platform for the band. Hobbits from Hobbiton, Michel Delving, and Hardbottle were gathered for the ceremony.  
  
Kalista stood beside her mother and sister. Both lasses were crying while Kalista was ready to pass out from all her emotions of fear, excitement, stress, and anxiety blending into each other. Her sister, May, brought Kalista a cup of water to drink and Kalista chugged it down immediately.  
  
"This is madness, I don't think I can do this," Kalista commented to her mother. She looked out at the crowed and saw Sancho standing with his own family. He looked so handsome in the blue vest and trouser set he was wearing. His sandy brown curls were combed neatly, a departure from how he always looked when he was working at the farm. A smile crept on her face as she thought about him. Frodo had been right, she did love Sancho deeply and being his wife was an honor she was more than grateful to have.  
  
"You will be fine, Kalista," said Belle as she found a handkerchief to dry her eyes with. "You make the most beautiful bride,"  
  
"Thank you mum," Kalista returned. She looked over to her mother and friend before bringing them both into a tight embrace. After the three pulled away, Kalista straightened her posture, took a deep breath and then whipped away the tears swelling in her own eyes. "Well, here I go," she gasped before turning around and walking towards her husband-to-be.  
Sancho Milbanks stood beside Mayor Whitefoot while they waited for the bride. He was in no rush to start the ceremony so he did not send for anyone to go check on his fiancé. As guests walked by, Sancho's nerves began to become weaker and the hobbit almost felt sick to his stomach.  
  
'What a mess weddings were,' Sancho thought to himself. 'Everyone watching you commit the rest of your life to a lass. And once that was done, his life as a bachelor was over. He would have children and many responsibilities.' Sancho then began to wonder how and why it all happened so fast.  
  
Sancho's thoughts soon ended thought when May escorted Kalista towards his side. Straightening his posture, Sancho looked at Kalista and smiled as best as he could. Kalista returned the smile and it looked just as bad as Sancho felt. She seemed thoughtful for a moment and then Sancho notice her eyes glance through the crowd of people.  
  
"Are you all right?" Sancho asked Kalista. The hobbit lass looked back at Sancho and nodded.  
  
"I was just looking for someone," she replied to him before looking back over the crowd.  
  
Sancho was silent for a moment. He looked through the crowd and studied all the guests. They were all mostly family and friends. He then noticed Frodo sitting with his uncle and the Gamgee family. A sudden urge of jealousy filled Sancho for a brief moment then. Even on her wedding day, Kalista was looking for Frodo. Though his bride denied it, he knew that there was something between both her and Frodo. Something Sancho would never be a part of. "He's there," Sancho said almost bitterly.  
  
Kalista glanced over to her future husband and offered him a smile before taking his hand in hers. "I know."  
  
"I am sure Frodo isn't thrilled with this wedding. I am surprised he did not try and stop it."  
  
"Frodo is not like that," Kalista stated softly. "He is a respectable hobbit; he would not try to draw attention to himself. Nor would he ruin my wedding. I made a choice Sancho and that choice was you. I love Frodo, yes. But I love you in a different way." Kalista paused after she said those words. Every syllable was true. She did love Sancho differently than she loved Frodo. Frodo was not the marrying kind; he was a good friend, a good lover, but Sancho was forever. He was her future. Her hand then left Sancho's and glided up to his face where it stroked his left cheek.  
  
Kalista smiled radiantly and was about to lean in for a kiss when the Mayor cleared his throat. "Now, now, you two; save it for after the ceremony."  
  
A roar of laughter filled the field and Kalista nodded before releasing Sancho and then standing beside him so that the wedding could start. Folk began to sit down and become quiet. As they did so, the sound of singing birds became clearer and it made Kalista take a deep, relaxing breath. She could hardly believe this was the day she was to be married. She never thought it would happen, but it was here. She would not change it for the world.  
  
However, Sancho was having different thoughts. Despite Kalista's words of comforts, he still had doubts. What if he said something wrong? Made a fool of himself by saying something stupid or passing out? The mayor was speaking but Sancho's mind was running in and out of reality and thought.  
  
"We are gathered here to whiteness the union between-"  
  
He was so young. How did he think he could support Kalista as his wife? What about children? He did not have the money to support children..."On this fine day, we share something special. Weddings are a way of beginning a new life with someone you care about-" He still lived with his parents. He supposed that Kalista could come and live with his parents too; but that wasn't very mature. Kalista will need her space and want to start her own family. Thoughts then went back to the children. Was he really ready to become a father? Little brats crying at all hours of the morning, diapers needing to be changed, and babies needing to be fed..."Do you Sancho, take Kalista to be your wife?"  
  
"What?" Sancho asked out loud. He had lost all track of reality. He looked over to Kalista who was looking at him with curiosity. The mayor also seemed somewhat confused at Sancho's question. But he shrugged and offered the nervous groom a smile. "Will you take Kalista to be your wife?"  
  
"Right..." Sancho trailed off into thought again. It was the moment, the time he would say 'I do.' But nothing was leaving his lips. Just then, Sancho realized he could not go on. The madness had to end. Kalista didn't deserve a low life, indecisive lad like himself. He had to stop the wedding. A moment later, Sancho ran down the isle, not saying another word, and disappeared down the road. He did not care about the gasps and chatter of the wedding guests as he left. Let them talk, it did not matter, as long as he was as far away from the area as soon as possible.  
  
As the guests began conversing over the incident, Kalista was staring in shock. Sancho was leaving. Why? Tears of nervousness and fear filled her eyes. Was the marriage over before it started? Frodo saw the hurt in his friend's eyes and though he was enjoying Sancho's sudden lack of nerves, he knew that this day could not end in such a way for Kalista; he would not allow it. Immediately, Frodo stood up and ran after the other Hobbit.  
  
Sancho was halfway down the road when he heard a male voice calling him. He stopped running and turned to see Frodo Baggins running after him. A frown filled his face; he did not want to deal with this hobbit now. "Frodo, I know what you are going to say and I can't do it. You were right; I would only hurt her. I am not deserving of her."  
  
"Don't you say that," Frodo snapped back. When he reached Sancho and stood before him, Frodo took a deep, thoughtful breath and looked sincerely into the other hobbit's eyes. "You are deserving of her because she loves you and the only way you are going to hurt her is if you abandon her now."  
  
"Frodo, I can't."  
  
"I can't believe I am going to say this. So I will just say it and get it over with. If you want to embarrass your fiancé this way, by all means go ahead. And miss out on the chance of a lifetime. You will never find another lass like Kalista, believe me."  
  
"Don't you think I know that?" Sancho hissed. He then bowed his head and looked at Frodo. All reason had left his mind. He was reeling in doubt, fear, and embarrassment. He fell to the ground and sat quietly for a moment. He did not move when he heard Frodo sitting down beside him. "I don't know what to do."  
  
Frodo could do nothing but listen to Sancho's thoughts. He did not know what else to say; this was not his area of expertise, all he knew was he had to get Sancho back to the wedding before it was too late. Placing a comforting hand on Sancho's shoulder, Frodo sighed and offered a reassuring smile. "Go back there and marry the lass of your dreams. Everything will be all right."  
  
At that moment, Sancho pulled Frodo into a tight hug. No matter what was between the two hobbits, they shared a moment then. They were connected, in love with the same girl but they knew in the end it would all work out. Sancho knew Frodo was giving her up for him and Frodo knew Sancho would take care of Kalista. After a few moments of settling down, Frodo and Sancho pulled off one another and Frodo smiled. "Come on, it is bad luck to keep a bride waiting."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Sancho asked rather innocently.  
  
Frodo then chuckled; Sancho was really dense at times. He then wondered how Kalista could fall for such a character. But it was not right to ask questions, especially now that things seemed to be under control. Offering Sancho a mischievous grin, he slapped Sancho on the back and stood up. "Well, unless you want to spend your wedding night in the pantry, you won't wait and find out."  
  
Sancho laughed at the comment and nodded approvingly. He then stood up and followed Frodo back to the wedding area. When they returned, the audience quieted down and Sancho walked nervously to Kalista's side. She gave him a curious but grateful look when he came to her. Taking his hand, she turned him toward the mayor so the ceremony could start.  
  
Frodo returned to his seat beside Bilbo. He said nothing about what had happened and Bilbo knew better than to ask at the moment. Perhaps Frodo would want to talk about it later that night. A smile appeared on the older hobbit's face. Frodo was giving up a lot and almost everyone who knew Frodo knew this was true. Bilbo placed and arm around his young heir's shoulder, letting him know Frodo did the right thing. Frodo smiled at Bilbo and then turned toward Kalista and Sancho as the ceremony began.  
  
The wedding went as planned with no more cold-footed grooms. Both Kalista and Sancho looked as if they would explode with happiness, joy and love. They held hands during then entire ceremony and when it came time to kiss, Sancho wrapped his arms around Kalista, picked her up, and swung his new wife around before placing a loving, gentle kiss on her lips. The crowd, including Frodo, cheered and praised the new couple. Everyone wished them good luck and hoped that their future would be happy and prosperous.  
"You did a good thing, Frodo," came a familiar voice behind Frodo, catching the hobbit off his guard. Turning around, Frodo saw Bilbo standing this with a gentle smile on his face. He glanced over to where Kalista and Sancho stood, talking to their parents and well-wishers. Frodo just frowned and turned away.  
  
"Sometimes it does not feel that way, Bilbo. Part of me actually thought of not going to Sancho. Then I could at least have a chance with Kalista."  
  
"You still have her as a friend Frodo," Bilbo responded. He led his young heir towards the food tables and sat down. "Love comes and Love goes, but friendship always stays." Frodo smiled at Bilbo's words, nodding with understanding. "She will respect you for saving this day from chaos."  
  
"I suppose you are right," Frodo replied.  
  
"I know I am right," Bilbo chuckled.  
  
"I still love her though, Bilbo. I love her so much, it hurts." Frodo glanced over to Kalista and watched as she gave a kiss to Sancho and then hugged her mother. He wished it were him she was kissing with everyone congratulating him on this day. But it was not to be. Frodo knew he did the right thing, talking to Sancho. Though the two might still be at odds on certain points of view, Frodo respected the other hobbit and entrusted him with keeping Kalista safe and loved.  
  
"And it always will, Frodo," Bilbo stated, interrupting Frodo's thoughts. At that moment, Kalista came over to the table where Frodo and Bilbo were sitting. She leaned in and kissed Bilbo on the cheek, then walked to Frodo and did the same to him.  
  
"And how is the bride to be?" asked Frodo with a genuine smile. Kalista replied with a carefree giggle. "Sancho is off with his friends getting a beer, but I want to dance." Kalista then eyed Frodo knowingly and Frodo smiled in return. He then glanced over to Bilbo, who was nodding him on.  
  
Standing, Frodo extended his arm out to the new bride. "Come my dear, may I have this dance?"  
  
"You may, good sir!" Kalista replied, accepted Frodo's arm and then leading him to the dance floor. As the two began dancing, Bilbo watched them from the table. He pulled out his pipe and a satchel of pipe weed. He relaxed by himself, enjoying the party as best he could. He could not help but smile at the two friends dancing. He nodded to himself as if to reassure himself of his thoughts. "It will always hurt, my lad. But things always work out for the best." 


	13. Thanks to Everyone

Thank you's  
  
Thanks to everyone who stayed with us and reviewed. Every note was appreciated. This is the end of this part of Kalista and Frodo's life. However, it is not the complete end of story. There will be a sequel coming in a little while so look for it.  
  
Special Thanks to all our reviewers:  
  
Elsa Tifa CrazyJ Ditto2001 Lenna Greenfairie Entwife Rulinian AniMe Lady of the Forest Violet Kami Queen Gorlash Eliza Stubbs And all the anonymous viewers as well.  
  
And last but not lease, thanks to PJ and the cast of Lord of the rings who have given us writers and dreamers prototypes for our favorite characters. And Thanks to J.R.R Tolkien for creating this wonderful world for us.  
  
~ Frodo and Kalista ~ 


	14. If Your Just Tuning in

For those that don't have the time or the want to read part one, here's a quick recap.  
  
Kalista Rose Gamgee is Samwise's older sister. As we all know, Frodo moved to Hobbiton after the death of his parents, upon moving there, he met Kalista and slowly they became friends, despite his attitude towards girls, being the young hobbit he was. The two grew up slowly and one day, when walking to the lake to swim, Lotho Sackville-Baggins, Frodo's cousin, started some trouble, which displeased the protective hobbitess. After a quick scuffle, Kalista had a bald spot and Lotho a black eye, which didn't settle too well with either set of parents.  
  
As the girl was already a tomboy and "down the wrong path", the decision was either to marry her off at the young age of 16, or send her to a school to teach her to be a lady. The trip is what came to decision and Bilbo sponsored her travel to the Michel Delving.  
  
While there, she met a young hobbit by the name of Sancho Millbanks of Hardbottle. Their friendship soon grew into a romance and at a Yule party, and on Kalista 21 birthday, he proposed, they married shortly.  
  
But then the romance comes in. the days leading up to the wedding were bumpy. 2 days before, a fight broke out at the green dragon between frodo and Sancho, 1 day before, the stress became too much, causing Kalista to take one last swipe at freedom, which was through Frodo. The day of the wedding, Sancho tried to run out, but Frodo talked him out of it.  
  
Now, the couple has been married 1 year, happily mind you, in Hardbottle. And we pick up on September 22, Bilbo's 111 birthday.


	15. Changes

"Sancho, where did you put my hair brush?" Kalista rifled though a drawer before slamming it shut. A bewildered call of what came from down the hall causing Kalista to roll her eyes, "My hair brush, you know, the thing I used to brush my hair." She walked towards the door with a frustrated look about her. As she peeked out she was met at the threshold by Sancho who was holding out her brush.  
  
Kalista frowned and snatched it from him, "Thank you."  
  
"Don't mention it," he chuckled before shushing up and leaning against the doorframe watching his wife as she primped. "I don't know why you do all this. Your beautiful the way you are." He folded his arms across his chest and smirked at her.  
  
Kalista brushed back some hair and frowned, "Because my dear sweet husband: to look presentable in public, us ladies must do these things all thanks to those blasted women who came before us." She stated rather smartly before grabbing a ribbon and tying some hair back off her face. She blew a stray curl away and put the brush down.  
  
Sancho simply chuckled, "Well, those blasted women, as you say, are the reason we are here, so don't curse them so much." He chuckle and walked in the room stopping her throwing of undergarments. "Just breath. We don't have to be to the party for another two hours. Besides, this should be a happy day! The birds are singing, the sun is shining and that old Baggins is still alive." He kissed her cheek and handed her the pair of bloomers that she had thrown.  
  
"And I can't find that damn petticoat!" Kalista huffed and took the pink bloomers from him before opening the next drawer down, "There you are!" she exclaimed pulling out a chemise and petticoat to cover her nakedness. Sancho simply chuckled, "Remember, happy." He grinned and ducked out of the room in time to dodge a powder puff.  
  
"You try and be happy when your bloated and wanting to throw up at everything." she mumbled slamming shut her clothes drawer. Pulling on her bodice she yanked at the laces behind her, "Blast these bloody things," She grumbled. Either she was too big or the bodice was too small. She stopped for a moment and sucked her stomach in as much as she could before quickly tying the strings in the back. She did have to admit, the tight bodice did have a very 'uplifting' effect, but she wasn't trying to attract any more husbands, and if she were, the cleavage popping out of the top would have shortened the search considerably.  
  
This slight size change also brought forth one more problem. Upon breathing, Kalista learned it was very difficult to inhale at all. She gasped slightly catching herself on the dresser before standing back up and trying again successfully. With a small shake of the head, Kalista grabbed some skirts and left the room, skipping into them as she hopped down the hall. "I'm ready," She stated slightly, tying the skirts, finding it much easier then the bodice.  
  
Sancho turned from the kitchen and grinned, "You look fantastic. Breakfast?"  
  
Kalista frowned and waved it off, "If I eat, I won't be able to breath. Lets go." She walked out of the door, grabbing her cloak on the way, and to the carriage.  
  
Sancho chuckled and nodded, putting the muffin down and following her out, "Kal, why are you in such a hurry?"  
  
Kalista sat back on the seat and watched Sancho hop in, "Because the sooner we get there the sooner we can come home."  
  
Sancho chuckled, "Oh, it's not that horrible. I thought you liked these birthday parties."  
  
Kalista rolled her eyes again, "I do dear, but now I have to schmooze and be a lady." Sancho chuckled and started the ponies off. Kalista frowned and slumped down in the seat, "Wake me when we get there."  
  
Sitting next to the Sancho, Kalista opened an eye. She had tried to sleep but simply couldn't. And the fact that Sancho was humming some little tune rather loudly didn't help either. Examining the creature she frowned a little. Had they changed that much in two years? Sancho was looking rounder and had the beginnings of sideburns growing in. not that she cared, but he looked considerably older, defiantly not the thirty-two year old she had married. Of course thirty-four wasn't old; it was considerably young, but marriage had that affect on a hobbit. Even she had gotten rounder, although she refused to admit it.  
  
Watching him quietly, Kalista finally consented. Sitting up and pretending to yawn, she offered Sancho an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry I was rude this morning.I just am not feeling well."  
  
Sancho nodded with understanding, "Not a problem dear.you're allowed to be huffy."  
  
Kalista raised an eyebrow, "Huffy? I'd say I was downright annoying."  
  
Sancho smirked and sat back slightly, no one else was around that morning, mainly because the sun was just rising. "So Bilbo's turning one hundred and ten?" the hobbit finally asked to get a conversation going while they road through the countryside.  
  
Kalista shook her head and frowned, "Eleventy one actually." Her frown disappeared slowly though and changed to a proud smile for the hobbit she had always thought of as a grandpa or and uncle. "Almost as old as the old Took was."  
  
Sancho nodded and Kalista smiled a little, "It's Frodo's birthday as well.thirty-third."  
  
Sancho didn't give any response for a few moments but then spoke up. "I thought he was older then me."  
  
Kalista shook her head, "Younger by a year." Subconsciously, a finger shot to her mouth as she started to chew on her fingernail nervously. They hadn't talk to or about any Baggins since they were married. Of course Kalista wondered how they were, and she missed then both dearly, but she wasn't sure if all the ill feelings between Sancho and Frodo were over or not. Noticing her finger, she pulled her hand away from her mouth; after all, she had been trying to break that habit.  
  
Sancho sat up slightly and popped his neck as they rode along. Soon, the old mill's slicing blades were seen in the distance as the pony trotted along in its rhythmic clip-clop. The tree's thick coating started to thin out as a few hobbit holes started to appear.  
  
"Darling, are you sure you want to stay with my parents? I'm sure Chass has a room open at the Green Dragon, I mean...well, he'd make one open for me." Kalista sat up starting to feel anxious.  
  
Sancho chuckled and glanced over at his wife before wrapping an arm around her shoulders comfortingly. "Now, don't worry your sweet little head about this. Your parents insisted, besides, The Dragon is full, I am sure. That Baggins knows how to party, and from what I've heard, everyone is coming, invited or not." He finally smirked and sat back once again, chuckling at her stiff bones, "Not a worry, they haven't seen you in a year, so make the most of this little trip."  
  
Kalista frowned, "I don't see anything funny about this.a year is a long time.for all I know, Samwise might have sprouted and grown a few inches or so. Maybe Daisy and May have Beaus already."  
  
Sancho smirked and kissed her temple before turning the pony onto Bag Shot row. Each small smial passed by, windows opened, letting in fresh air. Kalista counted in her mind, #7 Bag Shot Row, #6, and 5. She finally sighed and sat up as they stopped in front of the Gamgee residence, #3 Bag Shot Row.  
  
Sancho climbed out of the cart and helped Kalista down. He started for the door, but Kalista hung back before climbing in the cart and grabbing a brown box with a delicately tied pink ribbon around it.  
  
The lofting smell of mushroom soup filled the air around the kitchen where Mrs. Gamgee was working hard all day. She tasted a small amount off of a wooden spoon and smiled at the taste. Suddenly, a small rap-tap-tap came to the front door and Bell's ears perked up. She placed the spoon down onto the table and wiped her hands on her apron before walking to the repeated knock. "Oh, hold your trousers." she muttered. Walking though the smial, her skirts swished and the clock ticked, creating the only sound in the house.  
  
Kalista stood outside impatiently bouncing on the balls of her feet and was almost about the turn around and head home when the door opened and her mother's excited voice called to her, "Kalista dear! And Sancho, come in, hurry up, or you'll let dust in, I just waxed the floors, so be careful." She ushered the two inside the home with in a whirl of burnt red and yellow streaking from her dress.  
  
Kalista smiled politely at Belle as she was pushed towards the kitchen. "Hello Belle."  
  
"Now, now, no need to be proper, stand up girl, let me get a look at you.My you've grown so much." Belle chimed as she turned the fire off under he soup. Sancho stood quietly surveying the room, but soon, Belle grabbed him as well and embraced him, "And how are things going on the farm, Mr. Millbanks?"  
  
Sancho chuckled as the smaller hobbit squeezed him, "Fine and dandy, our heifer just had a calf, and a beauty too, Roger's daughter, Dottie, wants to call her Bluebell. Can't get it past her that it's a boy."  
  
Belle smiled and let him go, "A boy cow named Bluebell.eh, kids these days, let her dream. Now, Sancho, if you want, Samwise and Halfred are down at the Baggins' playing in the dirt, I'm sure they would love to see you, Sam is rather fond of you." Belle chuckled before stealing his nice coat and sending him out the door, "Us girls need to talk.Tootles."  
  
Kalista chuckled at her mother. The woman hadn't changed, always in a hurry to watch people come and go, and such a fast talker. Sitting at the table, she smiled at the other woman uncomfortably.  
  
The smile on Belle's face had disappeared to a smirk, "Alright girl, where do you get off not visiting your only mother for a whole year and then showing up in a rush."  
  
Kalista gulped slightly before taking a breath to explain, "Well."  
  
"Well nothing." Belle snapped with faux anger but started to chuckle as her daughter turned white, "Oh don't be getting all flustered, dear, I'm only teasing. But I do have to ask you a small question about that dress there.am I spotting a small belly, or are you just over eating?" Belle sat down across form her daughter with hope in her eyes.  
  
Kalista mouth stayed clamped shut, was it that obvious. With a deep breath she sat up, "Mother.I'm overeating."  
  
Belle smirked before nodding, "Fine, keep your secrets, but I know that glow." She got up quickly and returned to the buns she was making for the party that night. "Hand me the yeast." She stated simply.  
  
Kalista got up and did as the woman said. Even though nervous she was glad to be home.  
  
The day went by quickly as family appeared and disappeared from the Gamgee smial, barely giving Kalista any notice. Kalista had given her mother the box and inside was a bolt of fabric for the girls so they could have some new party dresses come Yule.  
  
At about 6:00, the sun started to take its leave and the party began. The smell of food was strong, and music and laugher drifted though the air to Kalista's ears as she walked alone down Bag Shot row towards Main Drive, the offshoot that went towards Hobbiton and the dirt path down the hill.  
  
The air was warm, and Kalista was happy, but she was suddenly frightened by a tickle on the back of her neck, "Who is.Sancho.you scared me." she whirled around to see her husband holding out a feather.  
  
"Oh, I didn't mean to scare you, but you looked so lonely walking towards the field, and I was hoping, my dear, if I might accompany you to this here party I'm invited to." He smiled happily.  
  
Kalista chuckled and nodded, "Yes, dear sir, you may." she grabbed the feather from his hand before giving him a quick playful kiss, "Where do you always find these things?"  
  
The two walked down the hill as Kalista looked at the crowd that had already formed.  
  
The party was wonderful fun. There were so many people than could be counted; so many relatives and friends whom she had not seen in months and in some instances, years. The band was amazing; playing fast jigs and other spirited dances. The food was excellent with something for everyone's tastes and appetites. And, most of all, Kalista hadn't imagined how much she had missed seeing Frodo. He had only changed slightly; gaining some extra weight but he still was as graceful and confident as ever. The two did not have much time to talk though. He was one of the hosts of the party, which meant talking with all the guests and arranging things to make sure the party went as planned. And all had gone as planned until the very end of the evening, when Bilbo made his infamous after dinner speech...  
  
Weeks had passed since Bilbo made his good-bye speech and disappeared, leaving Frodo the new Master of Bag End and a lot of hobbits baffled by the joke. Folk could not stop talking about the tale and all were quite amused by it; all but one hobbit.  
  
Lying in bed, Kalista couldn't sleep. She couldn't tell how Bilbo had done it.He just disappeared off the table, and she didn't get to say goodbye to him or anything. Pulling her knees up, she tried to shut her eyes and sleep like the other hobbit beside her. Sancho was snoring peacefully; unaware of his wife's troubled mind. He did not know Bilbo too well, so Bilbo's disappearance didn't bother him much. Kalista elbowed the other hobbit hoping his snore would go away, but it didn't. Grumbling slightly, she started to hum to herself in the hopes it would sooth her enough to sleep.  
  
After singing the song though five times, Kalista stopped and looked over at the window. There was no helping her problem and her stressed thoughts began to drift from Bilbo and towards her stomach. Kalista was full from the night of eating, but she suddenly wanted some chicken. She could almost smell the tender breaded piece of meat. She gnawed on her bottom lip for a few moments before she couldn't stand it any longer and climbed out of bed.  
  
A shiver went up her spine as the cold air hit her legs and arms, but she quickly grabbed Sancho's robe to fend off the chill. She tiptoed down the hallway and found her way into the kitchen.  
  
The coals in the hearth glimmered with a faint orange glow and smoke rose from the hearth, flooding the kitchen. The smoke had a peculiar scent, not from the oven; pipe weed. Though the room was dark from the shadows of the night, the hobbitess could pick out a figure sitting at the table. Kalista raised an eyebrow as she peered in the room and was able to see the figure more closely. "Mother?" she asked softly so not to startle the other hobbit. "What are you doing up.and with Da's pipe?"  
  
Bell looked up slightly from her tentative gaze at the table. "Oh, did I wake you.I'm sorry, I."  
  
Kalista threw up a hand and shook her head, "No.I can't sleep.are you alright?" She frowned with worry as she stepped into the kitchen, ignoring her craving for the more important thing brought to her attention.  
  
The forlorn face her mother cast across the room troubled her. Belle was normally a happy person, and the pipe in her mother's hand bothered Kalista further. She had never seen her mother smoke.  
  
Bell simply nodded and sat back in her chair. "I'm just worried for that old hobbit.I know he's odd, but I can't believe that show tonight." Bell mumbled before snapping out of her trance and looking to her daughter with a smile, "And what's got you up at this hour? I know Sancho will want to be leaving early."  
  
Kalista started to answer, but sat down instead, "do you have any chicken?"  
  
Bell chuckled and sat up, "I believe we do.Leftovers from dinner last night, in the pantry.But why would you be wanting chicken?"  
  
Kalista stood up and began searching for the food. "I don't know, just want some chicken," she responded before finding the treasure right where her mother said it would be. She helped herself to the meet, suddenly forgetting the other hobbit in the room with her.  
  
Bell put down the pipe and sat up eyeing her daughter's figure though the robe. The bulge that was showing through the clothing was too low to be her stomach getting fat. The woman then began to add up all of her daughter's recent oddities: Not talking much, the belly, the cravings for food. "You lying she devil." she gasped  
  
Kalista wheeled around and eyed her mother. "What?" she coughed slightly with a mouth full of the chicken she had sought after.  
  
Belle chuckled, "Overeating my eye.Does Sancho know?"  
  
Kalista swallowed her plunder, still looking quite confused at her mother's jabbering. "Know what?"  
  
"Oh, don't play silly with me. I knew you looked green about the gills this morning, and your waist has gone. And what's this late night craving? By my soul Kalista-Rose, I couldn't get you to eat chicken as a child and now you can't get enough of it.now stop lying to your old mother and tell me the truth."  
  
Kalista put the chicken down onto a plate and shook her head. "No, he doesn't and if you breath a word, Bell Goodchild, I swear you'll wish you'd never told a breath of gossip in your life." Kalista spat in a whisper.  
  
Bell simply chuckled and smiled at the girl, "Not a word.Can I tell the girls?"  
  
"Mom!" Kalista glared and stifled her yell.  
  
Bell shushed her daughter and chuckled, "I'm only teasing." She stood up and walked over to Kalista before giving her a hug, "I never thought you'd be the first to give me a grandbaby.how much longer do you think?"  
  
Kalista chuckled and pushed the woman away, "Five months." she yawned. Her craving for chicken was now gone and the relief of telling her mother the news allowed Kalista to relax and realize just how tired she was. "Will you help me clean this up? I'm getting sleepy."  
  
Bell nodded and took the plate from her daughter's hand. "You go to bed, I'll clean up."  
  
"Good night." said Kalista before she tentatively left the room.  
  
Bell beamed with excitement of the news. How could Kalista want to keep this from her family? Bell did not think she could keep quiet for too long. As she tidied up the kitchen, the hobbit began to make plans for the future child. What if it were a girl? Oh, to have a granddaughter to spoil and pamper. And if it was a boy, oh the fun he would have with Hamfast and the boys...Laughing to herself, Bell began to hum a small song to herself: "I'm going to be a grandma"


End file.
